Diseño de la Pasion
by Lirio Negro
Summary: Al igual que el amor... la pasión se adapta diseño que nosotros le otorguemos, no importa el lugar, ni el momento, solo importa que sea "esa" persona. KxA Universo Alterno
1. Discutir, Desear, Temer

**Holaaaa!!!!**

**Esta historia se me ha venido a la cabeza y me ha sido completamente imposible dejarla pasar. me acosaba desde hace mucho hasta que me decidi y la escribi... **

**Debo reconocer que este capitulo me ha salido muy largo, para lo que suelo escribir, y la verdad es que pretendo que siga siendo asi. este fic sera mas corto que el otro que estoy escribiendo y dudo que cuente con mas de dies capitulo, pero con capitulos similares a este **

**Espero que sea de su agrado leerlo, como lo ha sido para mi escribirlo... creo que ya deben saber la pareja que utilizare como pricipal... y por si no lo saben aun, lo dire U... la pareja es la KougaxAyame... pero tambien hay otras parejas involucradas.**

**Eso seria todo... ya saben, si tienen cualquier tipo de duda no duden en decirla y yo la respondere ... **

**Aqui les dejo la historia...**

**

* * *

**

**Diseño de la pasión**

"**_Discutir… Desear… Temer "_**

¿Cuánta distancia hay de la pasión a algo mas?... Al amor, por ejemplo… ¿A sentir que esa persona que esta frente a ti es lo mas importante que te ha pasado en la vida y que no quieres dejarla escapar?... Cuando recorres ese camino ya no importan las diferencias, el orgullo o las mentiras, todo, absolutamente todo, puede olvidarse cuando estas enamorado… Porque el amor es un diseño, un diseño que cada persona construye dependiendo de lo que siente, de la alegría brindada, del dolor soportado, pero sobre todo… De la pasión experimentada, porque el amor comienza… Del diseño de la pasión…

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Casi la totalidad del personal citado para la publicidad los observaba, dos jóvenes, que estaban cerca de la entrada, discutían sin prestarles a menor importancia, no era que no estuvieran acostumbrados a estos encuentros, pero siempre los lograba sorprender. Se encontraban en el estudio de fotografía, cámaras preparadas, modelos vestidos y el producto ya lo habían traído, todo listo para empezar, pero ella había aparecido y ahora estaba peleando con el encargado.

La joven vestía un conjunto de dos piezas, una blusa blanca y un pantalón de fino corte color crema, llevaba el cabello recogido en el elegante moño que dejaba libre solo los cabellos necesarios para enmarcar su rostro, que estaba levemente maquillado, y despedía un suave perfume de rosas; Ella era la jefa de piso, decidía que publicidad se llevaba a cabo, y que empleados trabajarían en ella.

Mientras que él vestía una camisa celeste con un pantalón formal de color negro, su cabello, que no era exageradamente largo, lo llevaba tomado en una coleta alta; él era el encargado del proyecto.

El hombre había preparado todo y a ultima hora le había mandado a informar, esa era la razón de la discusión.

- ¡Te he dicho que esta mal! – le grito exasperada la mujer con el ceño fruncido

Estaba completamente harta de él, hace tres meses que había aparecido de la nada y ahora escalaba posiciones fácilmente, cuando a ella le había tomado mas de un año llegar a donde estaba. Era cierto, él era extraordinariamente inteligente, eficiente y no había que desmerecer su buen aspecto, además que era todo un caballero, pero eso no era razón para que siempre compitiera con ella por todo. Era inexplicable lo que ese hombre le ocasionaba. En el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí se había ganado la simpatía de todo el mundo, incluso del jefe, pero menos de ella… ¿De verdad lo detestaba tanto como decía o solo lo hacia para ocultar lo que sentía? No podía negarlo, desde que lo había conocido se le habían alborotado las hormonas, en más de una ocasión él participada en sus más profundas, y secretas, fantasías ¿Porque le pasaba esto a ella? Solía preguntarse, pero cada vez terminaba por llegar a la misma conclusión: Era algo inevitable.

Se la pasaba pensando en él, en sus ojos azules y profundos, en sus labios, en su cabello oscuro y algo largo, en su físico de atleta… ¡En todo él! Si, parecía una quinceañera enamorada, pero ella definitivamente no estaba enamorada de Kouga Erizawa¿Como podía estarlo si apenas lo veía se ponía a discutir con él? No importaba el lugar o la situación, pero estaba claro que si ellos se veían comenzaban una batalla campal.

- Pues yo pienso que esta bien, he revisado todos los detalles y no hay ningún error – le respondió calmadamente el hombre. Por más que pelearan, él nunca levantaba el tono de voz o se exaltaba y esa era una de las cosas que mas le molestaban a la mujer pelirroja.

Le divertía ver como se enfadaba, solía seguirle el juego, no podía evitarlo, solo lo hacia por el hecho de hablar con ella. Sin saber por que, ella desde el principio le había hecho la cruz, no lo miraba, ni menos le hablaba, lo ignoraba por completo y también sin saber porque dentro de él despertó una atracción que le fue imposible pasarla por alto. Lo único que quería era llamar su atención, así que rápidamente se inmiscuyo en todos los asuntos que la concernían y comenzó a competir, involuntariamente, con ella. En poco tiempo obtuvo toda la atención que quería, ahora siempre que lo veía le hablaba, o por lo menos el lo consideraba así. La observaba embelesado mientras ella rebatía todo lo que el hacia o decía, le encantaba ver todos los cambios que experimentaba su rostro mientras mantenían sus cotidianas riñas, sus mejillas sonrosarse por la rabia, sus ojos verdes atravesarlo cuando sabia que el estaba en lo correcto y, sobre todo, sus labios moverse tan rápido que a veces le parecía sobre humano. Toda ella era perfecta, paresia una musa y disfrutaba que al menos una vez al día esa musa le dirigiera toda su atención… No podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era, sus piernas largas, su estrecha cintura, su pequeña espalda, su fino cabello pelirrojo sujetado en un moño, que a él le parecía innecesario, sus labios que lo incitaban a probarlos, sus bien contorneados senos… ¡Alto! Ya estaba pasando del limite donde a un caballero se le permitía admirar, pero es que ella tenia ese poder sobre él, lo hacia perder la cabeza e imaginar cosas… Cosas que no debía pensar. Definitivamente, Ayame Shimamura era una mujer totalmente inalcanzable, no solo por el hecho de que no lo soportara, si no que habían muchas otras cosas que se mantenían ocultas, pero siempre presentes, que lo hacían volver abruptamente a la realidad.

Tenía que admitirlo, él tenía razón… Ya no podía seguir manteniendo esta discusión absurda cuando sabia que tarde o temprano perdería. Contra todo lo que siempre se planteaba antes de comenzar a discutir, susurro…

- Esta bien… Lo dejare pasar… - no bajo ni un solo milímetro la cabeza, si bien había perdido una batalla, la guerra aun no tenia un ganador.

- Como siempre mi querida señorita – dijo Kouga haciendo una leve reverencia para exasperarla más de lo que estaba, cosa que logro, ya que cuando se levanto, ella ya caminaba hacia la puerta del estudio con pasos firmes y determinados. Sonrió para si mismo al darse cuenta que nuevamente había triunfado, últimamente eso ocurría con mas frecuencia, el discutir y salir airoso le daba energía para el resto del día.

Volteo dirigiéndose a las personas que habían presenciado la disputa, cuando estuvo al lado del escenario y todos lo miraban expectantes ordeno con tono amable…

- La función ya termino, ahora todo el mundo a trabajar – como si nada hubiera ocurrido, todos los presentes reanudaron sus labores, menos el fotógrafo…

- ¿Seguimos tu proyecto? – grito el hombre desde el otro lado de la sala. El joven de mirada azulina volvió a sonreír mientras asentía y el fotógrafo comenzaba a manejar a los modelos a su disposición.

------

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas seguidas trabajando para poder terminar a tiempo el proyecto que debía ser entregado al terminar la semana, es decir, en tres días. Kouga hablaba sentado en el escenario con Hakudoshi, quien era el fotógrafo encargado, para poder afinar los últimos detalles de las fotos, las cosas que debían ser arregladas mas tarde por algún programa especial de computación y los colores que serian utilizados en el fondo. Todo esto haciendo algunos esquemas en las hojas que sostenía en sus manos.

Poco a poco los modelos se fueron retirando, cuando quedaban solo tres personas, contando a Kouga y Hakudoshi, se escucho una conversación.

- ¿Ah?... Si, ya he terminado… Esta bien, esperare hasta que termines… - a cada momento que la mujer de cabello azabache respondía una pregunta que su interlocutor le hacia su sonrisa aumentaba – Si, esta aquí… Esta bien, yo le diré – añadió a la conversación mientras miraba en la dirección del ojiazul – nos vemos pronto… Yo también te amo – dio por finalizada la llamada mientras se acercaba al par que conversaba sin haberse dado cuenta de su cercanía.

Los observo por unos instantes hasta que el fotógrafo, de cabello plateado y ojos púrpura, noto su presencia, levantó la mirada, seguido inmediatamente por Kouga, y pregunto…

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome?... Pensé que ya te habías retirado…

- Nada, es solo que aun tengo que esperar a Inuyasha… - respondió mirando hacia Hakudoshi mientras levantaba levemente los hombros para restarle importancia, luego dijo – Kouga, él te espera en la oficina, dice que es importante – el joven la miro un tanto sorprendido, pero se puso de pie mientras le entregaba al otro hombre los papeles en los que habían estado trabajando.

- Ni modo, si el jefe quiere hablar, tendré que ir – después que las dos personas sonrieron, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la oficina que se encontraba en el ultimo piso.

- ¿Quieres ir por una tasa de café mientras esperas? – invito el joven fotógrafo a la modelo mas cotizada de la ciudad.

- Esta bien – sonrió ante el ofrecimiento, Hakudoshi era uno de sus mejores amigos, se alegraba poder hablar con el ya que tenia ciertas cosas que comentarle. Ambos salieron tomados por el brazo conversando animadamente con rumbo a la cafetería que estaba en el primer piso.

--------

Estaba sentada en su oficina, revisando algunos documentos, pero su mente divagaba muy lejos de sus verdaderas obligaciones, mas precisamente volaban cerca de un hombre que la volvía loca, un hombre que con solo mirarla por algunos segundos con sus penetrantes ojos azules la hacia estremecer y provocaba que le temblaran las piernas. Ya casi no podía mas, cada vez se daba por vencida con mas facilidad ya que el estar en la misma habitación que él por mas de cinco minutos la hacia querer arrojarse a él y besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero eso era lo que menos quería, o podía, hacer, no podía dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones que arremetían contra ella sin piedad haciéndola sentir especial, única. Su cuerpo era un traidor, ella debía obedecer a su cerebro, que era la parte más sensata, y no a su corazón, que se desbocaba como si hubiera corrido kilómetros sin parar cuando lo veía. Esta situación la estaba sobrepasando, pero ella era una mujer caracterizada por su mente fría y su afán de triunfo y no dejaría que ningún hombre viniera a estas alturas, cuando estaba a punto de lograr todo por cuanto había luchado, a robarle su victoria y su ascenso.

Si, era un pensamiento escalofriante, pero después de haber perdido a sus padres y quedar totalmente sola a la edad de dieciséis años, se había dado cuenta que si no peleaba por ella, nadie lo haría, así que había tomado una drástica decisión después de graduarse de la preparatoria, sacrificaría todo por alcanzar su meta, su vida personal, su vida social, todo.

Un leve sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, era el teléfono. Lo levantó rápidamente y después de decir su nombre escucho…

- Señorita Ayame, el presidente quiere verla en este momento – la voz de su secretaria sonó tímida, pero segura.

- ¿Puedes avisarle que estaré ahí en cinco minutos? – escucho como la secretaria asentía y colgó.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, se puso de pie y salió de la oficina. Se dirigió a paso lento al ascensor y mientras lo esperaba repaso en su mente los datos que manejaba de la compañía…

La empresa de publicidad y diseño Taisho era la mas famosa en Japón, durante años se había caracterizado por su excelencia, tanto en los trabajos que presentaban como en el personal que los realizaba, y el alto índice de personal femenino que residía en sus compañías, según se rumoreaba, este cambio se debía a que el presidente se había enamorado de una de sus modelos estrella y ella lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, pero según todos, este cambio le había dado mas potencial a la empresa. Ayame sabia que tan verídicos eras esos rumores, pues conocía muy bien a esa mujer, era una de las pocas personas que podía considerar como amiga en aquel lugar.

Además de las cosas positivas que se observaban en esta compañía, también tenia un lado escondido, todo el mundo a cargo de empresas importantes o con un alto poder económico sabia lo que había pasado hace años con la reputación de los Ryusaki, un gran imperio chino, a causa de Inutaisho, fundador de Taisho Company, aunque muchas cosas se mantenían ocultas y aquel incidente nunca había sido aclarado, menos ahora que dos años atrás el fundador había muerto por problemas cardiacos. A decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, ese tema era evitado por los ejecutivos, así que todo lo que podría saber eran solo habladurías que las malas lenguas difundían.

Entro a la caja metálica, cuando esta abrió sus puertas frente a ella, sin ninguna duda en sus pasos.

------

- Estoy seguro que esta es la mejor decisión - dijo un hombre de fría mirada ambarina mientras miraba los papeles sobre la mesa, estos eran los currículos de dos de sus empleados.

- Yo también lo estoy – respondió la otra persona en la oficina mientras se giraba para mirar a su interlocutor. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que el primero, pero poseían mas brillo y parecían mas calidos.

La diferencia entre estos hombres, que claramente eran hermanos, era su color de cabellos, Inuyasha, quien era el presidente, lo tenia negro y corto, mientras que Sesshoumaru, abogado y gerente de la empresa, lo tenia plateado y, como le tenia hasta la cintura, lo llevaba tomado en una coleta baja.

La oficina, ubicada en el último piso, era la más lujosa del lugar, amplia y refinadamente decorada con gustos delicados y suaves. Un par tupidos sillones de color negro estaban junto a un librero cerca de la gran puerta de entrada que era madera de roble, algunas lámparas estaban colocadas estratégicamente para dar mayor conformidad, también era decoraba por algunos cuadros de los mejores pintores del país, y el escritorio, con un computador portátil y varios objetos de oficina encima, que tenia forma circular estaba situado delante de un enorme ventanal que daba una espectacular vista de la cuidad. En la pared izquierda, casi al frente de la entrada, pero más cerca del escritorio, estaba una puerta del mismo estilo que la otra que llevaba al baño privado.

Unos toques el la puerta llamaron la atención de los hombres, Inuyasha dio el pase para que ingresara y vieron que Kouga, después de entrar, cerraba la puerta para dirigirse frente al escritorio.

El joven de cabello negro y largo dio una discreta mirada al abogado, si él estaba ahí, esto no le daba muy buena espina.

- ¿Me mando a llamar, señor? – observo como Inuyasha revisaba unos papeles antes de contestarle.

- Creo que debemos esperar a la otra persona que mande a llamar para comenzar

Kouga, que tenia mas experiencia que Ayame, según decía se currículo, le había sido mas fácil imponerse y llamar la atención del jefe, ya que tanto su trabajo como él eran una joya que quería ser pulida.

Estaba a punto de preguntar quien era la otra persona pero fue interrumpido por la puerta, esta sonaba con delicados toques que daban a entender que alguien esperaba entrar.

- Pase – esta vez fue Sesshoumaru quien hablo y, junto a los otros dos hombres, observo como ingresaba una mujer de bella figura y cabello pelirrojo.

Kouga no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, ya que después de la discusión que habían tenido algunas horas antes no esperaba verla en el resto del día, pero para su suerte la vida le daba más sorpresas agradables de las que él se imaginaba.

Por otro lado, Ayame entorno los ojos al darse cuenta quien, aparte de los jefes, estaba en la oficina, avanzó rápidamente y sin dirigirle una mirada se coloco a la par de Kouga.

- Diga usted, señor – dijo la chica con tono cansado, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar al hombre a su lado, pero se le estaba haciendo una tarea muy difícil ya que sentía su mirada sobre ella.

Ayame había ingresado a la compañía un mes después de graduarse en Publicidad y relaciones publicas, y en poco tiempo fue demostrando de lo que era capaz, así que solo le tomo un año llegar al cargo de jefa de piso.

- Bueno, para no hacerles perder mas tiempo del necesario iré justo al grano – paro unos segundos y a cada uno le entrego unos papeles con numerosos datos sobre un nuevo trabajo – Este es un proyecto que se nos fue encargado por la mañana y hemos decidido que ambos se harán cargo de él – Ayame abrió los ojos como platos al terminar de escuchar, estaba a punto de reclamar, pero Inuyasha continuo – Como podrán darse cuenta, el proyecto no puede venir, así que ambos viajaran hasta Shirahama para llevar a cabo todo.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio en los que Ayame sintió que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le congelaba, no podía moverse y sus ojos estaban clavados en los papeles. En cuanto tuvo su primer momento de lucidez miro a Inuyasha y dijo…

- No creo que esto sea una buena idea – llamo la atención de los presentes y Kouga la miro con una sonrisa de lado, él sabia porque ella no quería ir – Es decir, la compañía no ha hecho algo parecido en muchísimo tiempo y...

- Es por eso que lo haremos – Sesshoumaru rebatió los argumentos de la ojiverde, ella lo miro esperando que continuara – El que la empresa se quede en un punto de estancamiento, haciendo lo mismo todo el tiempo, no es conveniente. Esta es una buena oportunidad para salir de la ciudad y por eso los hemos elegido a ustedes.

- Pero… – Ayame trato inútilmente de reclamar, ya que el hombre de fría mirada ambarina volvió a interrumpirla.

- ¿Esta cuestionando las ordenes, señorita Shimamura? – ella solo negó con la cabeza lentamente y cuando volvió la cabeza hacia Kouga noto que este sonreía y lo atravesó con una fulminante mirada

- Creo que si esto es todo, me retiro – iba a irse por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado, pero la voz de Inuyasha la detuvo.

- Una ultima cosa, El proyecto del señor Erizawa termina el viernes por la mañana, así que ese mismo día por la tarde viajaran y se quedaran todo el fin de semana. Después que el proyecto sea terminado se les serán devueltos los días que ocuparan – Ayame había volteado para observarlo, cuando él termino de hablar volvió a su camino y se marcho, haciendo todo lo posible por no dar un portazo.

- Creo que yo también me retiro – dijo Kouga ordenando la carpeta en sus manos.

- Espera, hay algo mas que decirte – Inuyasha hablo mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio e invitaba a Kouga a hacer lo mismo – si este proyecto sale como esta previsto, pasaras al nivel de jefe de piso.

Eso era lo menos se esperaba el ojiazul y eso pudo ser percibido gracias al desconcierto que reflejo su rostro cuando escucho a su jefe. Por supuesto que quería seguir subiendo en la empresa, ese era su propósito, pero el cargo que le estaban ofreciendo significaba muchas cosas, entre ellas la que menos quería que pasara. Si tomaba el puesto dejaría de tratar a Ayame, pues como tendrían el mismo nivel, ambos se harían cargo de proyectos paralelos y ya no tendría motivos para seguir hablando con ella, esto era algo que no había previsto en un principio, el involucrarse tanto con ella no era una buena señal, pero a esta altura ya no sabia como dar marcha atrás.

Sesshoumaru quien observaba por el ventanal se distrajo con el sonido de su celular, rápidamente lo tomo y se dio cuenta de quien era…

- Discúlpenme, ya no me necesitan aquí, así que me retiro – Inuyasha asintió, Kouga estaba perdido en su mundo así camino hacia la salida mientras contestaba, pero no se pudo oír la conversación ya que cerro la puerta una vez estuvo fuera.

- ¿Y?... ¿Qué dices ante la propuesta? – Inuyasha estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, además todas las decisiones eran tomadas en conjunto con su hermano y sabía que el promover a alguien con tanto talento como Kouga era una gran elección.

- Lo siento señor… - el ambarino lo miro sorprendido al saber lo que venia – No puedo aceptar el cargo, estoy muy contento con lo que hago en este momento… Y creame, le agradezco enormemente que haya pensado en mi, pero yo…

Inuyasha tardo unos pocos segundos en comprender lo que pasaba, era increíble que un hombre como Kouga dejara escapar esta oportunidad como esta por una mujer, pero él no era nadie para juzgarlo, menos cuando el también había hecho una y mil locuras por Kagome. Sonrió, si hubieran mas personas como él, que no le importaba hacer ese tipo de cosas por la mujer que quería, el país seria mucho mejor.

- Esta bien… Entiendo – ahora era Kouga quien lo miraba sorprendido – Pero si te arrepientes ya sabes que el puesto te estará esperando.

- Gracias señor – se puso de pie y luego de hacer una leve reverencia se retiro.

Este fin de semana, definitivamente iba a ser uno de los mejores de su vida, el estar con ella sin que pudiera escapar y donde nadie los molestara seria muy interesante. Además había que tomar en cuenta el lugar a donde los habían enviado, Shirahama era un lugar turístico, famoso por sus paradisíacas playas y hermosos atardeceres. Sonrió misteriosamente como si fuera alguien que acababa de hacer una travesura, pero era su mente la traviesa que le jugaba sucio y él solo se dejaba llevar.

------

Caminaba tan rápido como si la estuvieran persiguiendo, quería alejarse de aquella oficina lo antes posible, no iba a permitir que Kouga la alcanzara y se riera en su cara por su mala suerte.

Si Dios existía entonces estaba siendo demasiado cruel con ella, de esto no iba a resultar nada bien, estaba segura. El trabajo que les habían asignado requería de una responsabilidad admirable y una presentación de punta en blanco, no sabia si podría hacerlo con él tan cerca. El poder tenerlo solo para ella, como si fueran algo más… como si fueran… Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, esto no era propio de ella, no podía dejarse amedrentar por nada ni por nadie, menos por él, que era un patán presumido.

Llego a su oficina y, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a su secretaria, entró, se apoyo en la puerta y perdió la mirada en el techo…

¡Rayos! Esto no era justo, mientras él se divertía al verla sufrir, ella se derretía del nerviosismo, un fin de semana con el hombre que las últimas semanas había estado metido en todos sus sueños no era nada bueno…

------

- Esta bien – susurro un hombre de porte imponente mientras hablaba por el celular y caminaba a paso decidido hacia una gran puerta doble – Tengo una reunión con Inuyasha y el resto de la junta directiva, pero si quieres venir y esperarme con Kagome no tengo ningún problema – hizo un gesto a la secretaria detrás del escritorio y siguió caminado – Te amo… Nos vemos.

Sesshoumaru era el segundo cabecilla de la empresa Taisho, no daba ningún tipo de tregua a las personas que osaban entrometerse en los asuntos financieros de la misma y por esa razón era conocido como "El abogado del Diablo".

Él había estudiado y se había especializado en las mejores universidades de Europa y a pesar de su gran capacidad de mando y autoridad se negó a ser el presidente de la empresa, ya que este puesto requería demasiada atención y durante sus estudios había conocido a la mujer con la que pretendía pasar el resto de su vida. El cargo recayó entonces en Inuyasha, el menor de los hermanos, pero este solo accedió si era ayudado por Sesshoumaru, de esta manera ninguno de los dos seria absorbido excesivamente por el trabajo y podrían dedicarse a cosas más… Importantes. Ese era el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

Entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras él, su hermano estaba sentado en la cabeza de la mesa y todos los puestos, a excepción del de la derecha del presidente, estaban ocupados por sus respectivos dueños. Se dirigió a su lugar y mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta que algunos de los miembros del comité lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos. No era que esta situación le importara, llevaban tanto tiempo haciéndolo que era casi normal, pero el solo ver sus caras donde se reflejaba una supuesta superioridad y arrogancia, le recordaba lo que había pasado para llegar a esa situación.

Hace poco tiempo, cuando había tenido otro altercado con los Ryusaki, esas mismas personas que lo observaban de mala manera había protagonizado un complot para desarmar la compañía aprovechando que él estaba en el extranjero, tratando de resolver el problema con el imperio chino, y que Inuyasha estaba solo. Todos estaban protegidos por los contratos firmados anteriormente con el padre de los hermanos Taisho, por lo que le fue imposible deshacerse de ellos como hubiera querido, pero en ese momento todos estaban bajo la supervisión absoluta de los hermanos.

Se sentó junto a Inuyasha y sonriendo de manera cómplice con este dieron comienzo a la reunión.

**--------**

Una joven mujer entraba por las puertas de vidrio que llevaban a la recepción, empujaba un hermoso coche azul en el que dormía tranquilamente un bebe de aproximadamente un año. Llevaba el cabello tomado en media coleta y vestía un elegante vestido color café a juego con las chalas de taco alto. El infante poseía el mismo tipo de cabello que su madre, oscuro, liso y brillante, iba envuelto en una manta blanca con estampados de diferentes flores, pero debido a que estaba dormido era imposible ver sus ojos.

La recepcionista al verlos se levantó de inmediato y después de hacer un leve movimiento de cabeza en modo de respeto, saludo…

- Buenas tardes, Señora… - una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al dirigir la mirada al coche.

- Buenas tardes Kaede – respondió al saludo después de corresponder la sonrisa de la mujer tras el mostrador.

Luego de preguntar por la persona que estaba buscando y constatar que aun no terminaba, se despidió de la amable recibidora y siguió dentro del edificio con rumbo a la cafetería, sin duda alguna, en ese lugar estarían sus amigas…

Llego al lugar destinado minutos mas tarde y no le fue demasiado difícil identificar a la joven modelo junto al famoso fotógrafo.

Kagome estaba igual como la recordaba, hace un mes que no había tenido oportunidad de verla, hermosa, elegante y deslumbrante… Sin duda, era la persona que más llamaba la atención en el lugar. Y su acompañante, sonrió al solo recordar como los había apoyado a ella y a su esposo para poder terminar juntos, era una de las personas en las que más confiaba.

La verdad es que esperaba ver a una tercera persona con ellos, pero de seguro había tenido un improvisto y se había retrasado, nada por que preocuparse.

Se acercó a ellos con paso decidido y solo bastaron unos segundos para que Hakudoshi la viera y se pusiera de pie para ayudarla a acomodarse. Después de saludarse y de estar los tres cómodamente instalados comenzaron una amena conversación…

-No sabia que vendrías… Es una sorpresa muy agradable – el primero en hablar fue el hombre, se veía realmente contento por la aparición de la mujer.

La joven se sonrojo un poco por el comentario mientras sonreía y daba un leve vistazo hacia el bebe para constatar que todo estaba bien. Ante esto Kagome no pudo evitar comentar…

- Esta cada vez más hermosa – al igual que su compañero de mesa, dirigió una mirada hacia la madre – Sin duda se parece mas a ti, Rin - ante lo dicho no pudieron evitar una carcajada – Pero si es la verdad… ¿Se imaginan si hubiera heredado la mirada del padre? – Arrugo un poco el ceño tratando de imitar al hombre de quien hablaba – Seguro que asustaría… - la broma siguió sacando risas, y estas despertaron al perezoso bebe que se movió un poco volviendo a llamar la atención de todos en la mesa…

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Rin mientras tomaba a la bebe y la acomodaba en sus piernas – A pesar de no tener su mirada, tiene sus ojos… - paso suavemente la mano por la cara de su hija y esta termino de abrir sus hermosos ojos doraros.

La conversación siguió por cerca de media hora hasta que Hakudoshi anuncio que tenía que retirarse, ambas lo despidieron y Rin prometió pasarse más seguido por la compañía para verlo. Continuaron hablando de temas un tanto banales hasta que otra persona apareció…

-------

Estaba agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, había estado demasiado tiempo encerrada en su oficina tratando de encontrar la forma de salirse de ese embrollo sin afectar su trabajo, pero todas sus posibilidad se veían truncadas y cada vez veía mas cerca la conclusión de que, sin importar lo que hiciera, tendría que ir a ese lugar y llevar a cavo el trabajo junto a su peor dolor de cabeza.

Había decidido ir a la cafetería ya que sabía que Inuyasha estaba en una junta y que por lo tanto Kagome estaría esperándolo en ese lugar junto a Hakudoshi… siempre ocurría lo mismo. El fotógrafo tenia la fama de llevarse muy bien entre el personal femenino de la empresa y por supuesto no era ella la que desmerecía ese rumor, adoraba a ese hombre, era todo un encanto, con un gran carisma y parecía conocer todas las facetas de una mujer.

Ya dentro del lugar descubrió que no era como ella imaginaba, Kagome no estaba acompañada por Hakudoshi sino por…

- ¡Rin! – grito mientras avanzaba rápidamente donde las mujeres. Estas, al escucharla, se pusieron de pie, Kagome con la bebe en brazos y Rin preparándose para recibir un caluroso abrazo de parte de la pelirroja, este no tardo en llegar… - Hace mucho que no te aparecías por aquí… Ya pensaba que Sesshoumaru no te dejaba venir – nuevamente comenzaron las risas, y el trío tomo asiento para charlar…

- Pensé que ya no vendrías – dijo en modo de reproche la joven madre con un infantil puchero que hacia a las otras dos mujeres recordar a su hija.

- Claro que iba a venir… Solo estaba… - se detuvo ante lo que iba a decir, había olvidado por un momento las preocupaciones que la ahogaban – Ocupada… - se obligo a sonreír mientras hablaba, pero fue un intento inútil ya que después de una mirada con Rin, Kagome pregunto…

- ¿Pasa algo malo Ayame?

- Claro que no – negó la aludida mientras movía con frenesí la cabeza…

- ¿Es por l a nueva publicidad? – La ojiverde no oculto su sorpresa al notar que Kagome ya lo sabia y, por consiguiente, Rin también, ya que su cara lo decía todo – Veo que no te gusto la propuesta…

Ayame dio un suspiro de agotamiento y bajo la mirada, era demasiado evidente lo que le pasaba y sus amigas lo sabían. Aunque no les había contado todo lo que le pasaba con Kouga, Rin y Kagome eran consientes de la fuerte atracción que este generaba en ella.

Mientras la pelirroja se sumergía nuevamente en sus pensamientos, Kagome le contó con detalles la situación a Rin, ella lo sabia pues Inuyasha se lo había comentado con anterioridad, pero esta, al suponer como se pondría la pelirroja, prefirió dejar que se enterara como era correspondiente.

- Creo que es una oportunidad que no puedes rechazar – comentó Rin sacando a Ayame de su mundo – Es la mejor ocasión para conocerlo y dejar de juzgarlo – una sonrisa casi maléfica apareció en su rostro y fue seguida por una de Kagome. La publicista supo inmediatamente que eso no era una buena señal…

- Yo no estoy segura que sea una buena idea – mas que convencer a las mujeres frente a ella, trataba de convencerse a su misma, ya que a esta altura la visión de verse todo ese tiempo acompañada por semejante hombre se le hacia cada vez mas soportable, incluso… agradable. Se golpeo mentalmente y volvió a rectificar – Él me desespera, no puedo hablarle porque inmediatamente comenzamos a pelear…

- Ayame… - Kagome volvía a tomar las riendas de la conversación – Creo que ya empiezo a comprender… - un brillo de miedo apareció en los ojos verdes, esperaba no escuchar lo que se temía – Tienes miedo…

- ¿Qué dices? – trato de parecer lo mas incrédula posible, pero ya era tarde…

- No puedes dejarte llevar por eso… - intervino Rin con voz decidida – Si quieres conocerlo, debes dejarte conocer…

- Pero yo no… - trato de protestar, pero fue interrumpida...

- Debemos buscar la mejor manera de llamar su atención – Kagome parecía disparar chispas por los ojos. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer… cuando a la modelo se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión - ¿Tienen la tarde libre mañana? – ambas jóvenes asistieron – Entonces… Iremos por algo a lo que Kouga no podrá resistirse…

-------

Entro a su departamento con paso cansado, tiro la cartera y las llaves en la mesa más cercana y se dejo caer en el sillón al mismo tiempo que vaciaba sus pulmones de aire. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, tal y como lo había dejado, la pequeña sala de estar estaba junto al comedor y ambos eran iluminados por las luz provenientes de la calle ya que la joven no se había tomado la molestia de encender las luces del interior. La cocina estaba tras una puerta que abría hacia ambos lados y al final de un pequeño pasillo estaba una de las dos habitaciones con las que contaba el lugar, la otra estaba frente al baño a mitad del mismo pasillo…

Este día había resultado especialmente agotador, lo único que quería era darse una ducha y acostarse a dormir. Después de algunos minutos de reposo se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a dirigirse a su habitación, pero no avanzo mucho ya que escucho el timbre y se vio obligada a cambiar la dirección. Antes de abrir encendió una luz y miro por un agujero en la puerta, era el casero… ¿Qué podría querer a estas horas?

- Buenas noches señorita – vio el cansancio reflejado en el rostro de Ayame y no dudo en disculparse – Lamento venir tan tarde, pero este asunto es de suma importancia y no le tomara mucho tiempo… - de su bolsillo saco un sobre y se lo entrego – Se que esto será un problema para todos los que viven aquí, pero no me ha quedado otra opción. Le agradezco su comprensión – después de eso, se marcho.

La joven volvió a cerrar la puerta y miro el sobre con curiosidad, lo abrió con cuidado mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón en el que había estado antes. Dentro del sobre había un aviso…

"_Señor(a) Arrendatario:_

_Cumplo con informarle que por fuerzas mayores me he visto en la penosa necesidad de vender el edificio, por consiguiente, todos los habitantes deben desalojarlo. Para esto usted cuenta con quince días._

_ Atte. El Administrador" _

Arrugo en papel en su mano mientras maldecía algo entre dientes, esto era increíble… nada podía ser peor. Ahora, además de preocuparse por Kouga, debía preocuparse por conseguir un nuevo departamento…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenia ganas de llorar debido a la impotencia que sentía, pero se retuvo. Una imagen casi inconsciente apareció en su mente y las palabras de Kagome resonaron como un eco…

"_Tienes miedo…"_

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Listo, ese ha sido el primer capitulo... creo que ya notaron que me abarque con mayor empuje a la situacion de Ayame, pero ya veran como en los siguientes capitulos se saben algunas cosas d Kouga, cosas muy... interesantes ...**

**yap... me despido, dando las gracias por leer esta historia..**

**se despide... Lirio Negro**

_"No dudes en perder una batalla, si esta te lleba a ganar una guerra... En especial si se trata de una guerra de amor"_


	2. Sensaciones & Sentimientos

Holaaaa!!!

bueno, aunque con un poquito de retrazo... esta bien, con mucho tiempo de retrazo he traido la conti. les pido las mas sinceras disculpas por la demora, la conti debio estar aqui hace algunas semanas pero por muchas cosas que pasaron ya no pude...

espero que este capitulo los recompense al menos un poco.

antes del capitulo les hare unas aclaraciones:

el idioma que sale en este capitulo lo obtube gracias a un traductor, asi que si esta mal, por favor disculpenme... yo no se nada de dicho idioma.

_(lo que esta entre parentesis)_ es la traduccion de lo anterior

eso seria... espero que les guste mucho!!!!

aaaah... y antes de empezar agradecimientos a: sen rei, Willy, Leo no Aioria, Ninfa del Mar y RinKo InuKai.

sin nada mas que agregar les dejo el fic...

* * *

**Diseño de la Pasión**

"**_Sensaciones… Sentimientos"_**

Era jueves por la tarde, solo faltaban veinticuatro horas para encontrarse en un avión con rumbo a Shirahama junto a él. Su cabeza no podía dejar de repasar su plan para mantenerse totalmente alejada de las sensaciones que le provocaba, sabia de antemano que eso la podía llevar a hacer cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría mas tarde. Era solo un fin de semana, nada podría pasar si lo mantenía lo suficientemente lejos como para que él no notara su nerviosismo.

Primero que nada, no debía mirarlo directamente a los ojos, eso era su perdición, pues esa mirada la derretía desde el interior, provocándole una sensación que, estaba segura, no querría que terminara. Segundo, por ningún motivo tenia que desear probar sus labios, claro que ya lo había hecho, era imposible no hacerlo, pero en estas circunstancias eso seria extremadamente peligroso y claro, ella era solo una mujer y no podría resistirse a la tentación. Y lo tercero y mas importante, ni aunque se estuviera acabando el mundo debía permanecer en la misma habitación que él, sola y sin nadie que pudiera devolverle la cordura suficiente como para resistirse a lo que Kouga le provocaba.

En resumen, si llevaba a cabo su plan, no tendría ningún problema. Pero solo si lo seguía al pie de la letra, estaba segura que si fallaba en algo, todo se iria a la basura.

Se levantó del escritorio en donde revisaba los papeles de la oficina, vestida con un simple pijama, y vio sobre la cama una caja de tamaño medio. Aun no podía creer como se había dejado convencer, sin duda cada día se volvía más loca. Se sentó junto a dicha caja y paso delicadamente su mano por ella¿seria verdad lo que habían dicho sus amigas?... No podía negar que cada vez que pensaba en el asunto se ponía nerviosa, pero realmente dudaba que a él le pasara algo similar con ella.

Suspiro con pesadez y se puso de pie, se dirigió junto a la ventana y observo las luces de la ciudad. No era que el departamento estuviera ubicado en una zona privilegiada o su renta fuera demasiado baja, pero le encantaba vivir ahí. Desde que había conseguido el trabajo en la empresa se había instalado en ese lugar y ya se había acostumbrado a todo, a los vecinos, a los horarios, a la vista por las noches… Todo.

En poco tiempo tendría que irse y cambiar todo cuanto conocía, empezar de nuevo, y eso la asustaba un poco, aunque no lograra intimidarla…

Volvió a suspirar y se lanzo sobre la cama boca abajo, junto a la caja que había observado algunos minutos atrás. Estaba cansada, y pensar no le ayudaba mucho, así que tomando en cuenta que en ese momento no encontraría ninguna solución se acomodo para dormir.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Eran pasadas las seis de la mañana cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar, anunciando que un nuevo día laboral estaba a punto de comenzar. Una perezosa mano salió de entre las cobijas de la cama que se encontraba junto a la mesa en la que estaba dicho despertador y lo apago sin ninguna delicadeza. Se levanto de su lecho mientras sacudía su cabello para dirigirse hacia el baño.

Cuando ya se encontraba ahí, se miro al espejo y no se sorprendió ante lo que encontró; un hombre con rostro cansado y algo mas pálido de lo normal, unas leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules y con el cabello despeinado. Todo esto debido a la noche anterior. Esta situación, aunque la disfrutaba mucho, lo estaba empezando a cansar.

Se despabilo un poco con unos golpes en la cara, para después, sin dudarlo, meterse a la ducha, dejando su ropa olvidada en algún lugar del cuarto de baño.

--------

Mientras conducía su motocicleta, un perfecto modelo SUZUKI SV 1000 S, de color negro brillante, pensaba lo ocurrido durante la semana. Estaba claro que Ayame lo había ignorado por lo que había pasado a principio de la semana y, aunque le costara admitirlo, extañaba sus animadas platicas con ella. Una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción apareció en su rostro, mientras mas lo pensaba e imaginaba, la idea de ese proyecto más le fascinaba. No solía agradecer a Dios ni nada parecido, pero en esta ocasión no podía mas que pensar que ese ser superior estaba de su lado, últimamente todo le resultaba como él lo tenia previsto, pero no debía confiarse, tan rápido como la suerte llegaba, podía irse.

Se detuvo como la luz del semáforo lo indicaba y, a través del cristal des casco, observo a los peatones pasar. Algunos iban mas rápido de lo que acostumbraba a ver, pero entendía la situación, faltaba poco para que el horario de la mayoría de los trabajos comenzara. Cuando la luz cambio, siguió su camino y divisó a lo lejos el edificio de la compañía.

Era el edificio más importante de varios kilómetros a la redonda y aunque no se pusiera atención a lo que decía la entrada, cualquiera podría deducirlo por su magnífica fachada. Aun le faltaban cosas por saber y cabos por atar, pero en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando había descubierto cosas bastante interesantes, esto hace mucho que había dejado de ser un juego para él… En todos los sentidos.

Entro al estacionamiento subterráneo y saludo como de costumbre al guardia. Se bajo de la motocicleta, dejo el casco y se dirigió al ascensor, otro día en el trabajo daría inicio, pero este día terminaría muy diferente a como había comenzado.

Dentro del cubo de metal algunas cosas pasaron por su mente, atormentándolo. Cerró los ojos mientras una débil figura hacia aparición en su mente; Un hombre de unos treinta años mas que el, con sus mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello… eran muy similares, pero solo físicamente. Este hombre era totalmente regido por las reglas y normas, mientras Kouga era un espíritu libre. Si tan solo alguna vez ese hombre lo hubiera escuchado, tal vez se abría ahorrado todo esto, pero ya había dado tantos pasos que no había vuelta atrás, ya no sabia como volver.

Trato de convencerse a si mismo que así estaba bien, no tenia ningún motivo por el cual volver, ya no tenia nada que ver con ese hombre ni con nada que lo vinculara a él. Pero a veces un destello de duda aparecía en su mente… Y sólo había una cosa que lo hacia reafirmar su decisión…

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la puerta del ascensor se separaba frente a él, salio del lugar con pocas ganas y allí la vio… La persona que lo hacia darse cuenta que todo valía la pena.

La miro durante un tiempo, estaba hablando semi-encorvada con una de las secretarias, el día de hoy también vestía con un pantalón de tela y una blusa, en primero era negro y la segunda celeste. Ahora que lo pensaba, en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la empresa, nunca había visto a Ayame con falda o vestido y eso era muy extraño, ya que a él le parecía que debía tener hermosas piernas, blancas como su rostro, y torneadas, igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

La joven pelirroja debió sentir la penetrante mirada azulada sobre su cuerpo ya que había volteado y lo había descubierto observándola con descaro.

- "¡Esto es el colmo!" – pensó la chica mientras se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia su contrincante.

Kouga reacciono justo a tiempo para poder llevar su mirada al rostro de Ayame, cuando esta ya estaba a solo algunos pasos de él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó sin ningún tipo de amabilidad. Ya estaba bueno, él no tenia porque mirarla así.

- No entiendo de que me hablas – respondió como siempre, con una tranquila sonrisa pintada en el rostro

- No te hagas el estupido, que de eso no tienes un pelo – nuevamente, solo con una frase y con su sonrisa la sacaba de quicio.

Ya todos en el piso los estaban mirando, habían dejado sus actividades de costumbre para poder divertirse un poco a costa de ellos. Entre los espectadores estaba la amiga de ambos, Kagome, que solo tenia una risita por la situación, "Esos dos nunca cambiarán" pensó la joven modelo mientras seguía observándolos.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido, mi querida amiga – tomo una de las manos de Ayame y después de apretarla con la suya le dio un suave beso en el dorso.

Todos sonrieron, a excepción de Kagome, que no se esperaba algo como eso, es decir, eso solo era un pequeño gesto de amabilidad, pero de su amiga no sabia que esperar. Ya estaba pensando que esta situación terminaría con una mano marcada en la mejilla de Kouga, pero…

La joven ojiverde corto el contacto bruscamente, dio un paso hacia atrás y algo sonrojada dijo…

- ¡No te soporto! – pasó junto a Kouga y se metió en el ascensor que permanecía abierto, antes de que se cerraran las puertas, agrego - ¡Y no soy tu amiga! – y el contacto visual fue cortado.

Miraba las puertas del ascensor con una sonrisa, si… Sin duda había extrañado las charlas con esa mujer. Dio media vuela y se encontró a todo el piso observándolo, rió suavemente ante la situación y se acerco a la misma secretaria con la que había estado hablando Ayame.

- ¿El Señor Sesshoumaru ya esta en su oficina? – a la secretaria se le colorearon las mejillas por la sonrisa del joven y asintió torpemente mientras los demás volvían a lo que estaban haciendo.

Pasó junto a Kagome, que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, e hizo un gesto de saludo, pero no se detuvo. Entro a la oficina después de tocar y recibir un leve pase.

La oficina del vice-presidente era igual de sorprendente que la de Inuyasha. Se parecían bastante en la decoración, pero unas diferencias era, la forma del escritorio, el de Sesshoumaru era una media luna, y la ubicación del baño. Se detuvo frente al escritorio mientras la mirada ambarina se alzaba y lo observaba expectante.

- Ya esta casi todo listo – dijo sin rodeos, desde la noche anterior no había podido pegar un ojo pensando en el asusto y quería terminar pronto con esto para poder disfrutar de su libertad – Según mi contacto, en menos de dos semanas tendrá todas las pruebas físicas que necesitamos para descubrir la verdad.

Sesshoumaru sonrió con satisfacción, se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el librero, este estaba al lado derecho de la oficina, junto a una planta. Reviso una carpeta mientras decía…

- La verdad, cuando comenzamos con esto dude en confiar en ti… – espero unos segundos, después volteo y miró directamente a los ojos de Kouga - … Por pensar que eras como tu padre.

- Supongo que a veces todos juzgamos con anterioridad a las personas – el vice-presidente de Taisho Company se acerco a su empleado y le tendió la carpeta que había estado revisando mientras en ojiazul seguía hablando – Creo que yo también hice lo mismo que tú – y recibió los papeles.

- Ambos nos equivocamos – sonrieron. Entre ellos se había formado una amistad a partir de el respeto y la complicidad, ahora los dos estaban a punto de cumplir sus objetivos… sólo faltaba un paso y todas sus sospechas serian esfumadas, al igual que el gran misterio que envolvía aquel negocio.

Kouga hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, cuando se encontraba junto a la puerta, sosteniendo la manija de esta, se detuvo y volteo…

- Gracias por lo del proyecto con la señorita Shimamura… - y sin esperar respuesta salio del lugar.

El hombre que quedo dentro, no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, para después seguir con sus asuntos.

----------

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en el ascensor?... No tenía idea, pero aun no podía bajar las revoluciones de su corazón. ¡Dios! Si solo le había rozado la mano con sus labios, pero había sido un toque tan delicado, tan sencillo, que por un momento deseo que esos mismos labios estuvieran sobre los suyos. Miro un momento su mano, quedándose como hechizada, pero al recordar la vergüenza que había sentido, su semblante soñador cambio completamente. ¿Como se había atrevido a hacer semejante estupidez? Ella no le había dado ningún tipo de confianza para que lo hiciera, pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan complacida?... Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para apartar tan absurdos pensamientos, claro que ella no sentía nada por él, eso era completamente imposible. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso que ella había indicado con anterioridad y, antes de salir de ahí, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente… "Nada es imposible"… Pero claro, era mucho mas fácil ignorarlo y seguir con la idea que trataba de imponerse obligatoriamente.

--------

En el estudio, mientras supervisaba que los últimos detalles de la publicidad quedaran perfectos, leía los documentos que le había entregado Sesshoumaru. Estos correspondían a datos sobre la vida de Ayame, familia, estudios, etc. Le parecía sorprendente todo lo relacionado con ella, había perdido a su familia a los dieciséis años, pero había quedado bajo la tutela de la hermana de su madre. Se había graduado de una de las mejores universidades de Japón y, como si fuera poco, lo había hecho con honores. Si solo con mirarla se quedaba sin habla, ahora era más su asombro. No pudo evitar pensar que mientras él se regocijaba entre que universidad elegir para hacer un magíster, en donde al final había escogido una extranjera, ella peleaba contra viento y marea por continuar becada.

Sonrió con ironía, en verdad eran muy distintos, las dos caras de una moneda, pero… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Era cierto que el le era totalmente indiferente, o al menos eso quería pensar para poder mantener en calma sus emociones, pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo, con solo verla por un segundo perdía el control de si mismo y su sensatez se iba de viaje a quien sabe donde.

Realmente, cuando todo esto terminara, una de las cosas que mas quería, era conocer mejor a esa mujer. Y tal vez, con el tiempo, podrían ser amigos o… Algo más.

--------

Esto era lo que menos quería hacer antes de irse, pero era algo inevitable. Dudo un momento antes de decidirse a tocar, solo tardo unos segundos y escucho como le daban el pase. La oficina de Kouga era muy similar a la de ella, pero no le presto mayor importancia y se concentro únicamente a lo que venía.

- Estoy aquí para que nos pongamos de acuerdo en cuanto al viaje – dijo Ayame después de situarse frente al escritorio. No espero ningún tipo de respuesta del chico frente a ella y siguió hablando con la vista perdida, muy lejos de él – Como el avión sale a las seis treinta, creo que seria prudente que llegáramos con, por lo menos, veinte minutos de adelanto, para pasar el equipaje y todo eso.

- Como lo desees, por mi esta bien – sonrió ante la actitud media extraña de Ayame, era como si le hablara al aire – Yo pasare a recogerte una hora antes – ahora si que la chica sabia perfectamente que él le estaba hablando, ya que tenia la vista fija en su rostro.

Si creía que le tenía miedo, estaba muy equivocado. Ya había aceptado el reto de viajar y hacer este proyecto con él, ahora que se afrontara a las consecuencias. Juraba que lo haría arrepentirse de haberla enfrentado.

- Esta bien… – respondió sonriendo de manera fría. Busco entre su cartera un papel y anoto la dirección con rapidez – Si llegas un minuto tarde, me marchare sin ti.

- Siempre soy puntual, Ayame – vio como la mujer fruncía el ceño, dejaba el papel sobre la mesa y se volteaba para irse.

- ¡Señorita Shimamura para ti! – le gritó desde la puerta. Después la cerró asiendo un estruendoso ruido.

Kouga miro durante un tiempo la puerta y después el trozo de papel donde estaba su dirección, tratando de encontrar una respuesta ante el comportamiento de Ayame. Desde un principio, y sin conocerlo, lo había empezado a tratar de esa manera. No era que le desagradara el tener ese tipo de conversaciones con ella, pero siempre había tenido la duda y esperaba algún día poder preguntárselo.

Se puso de pie, arreglo sus pertenencias y, después de dejar todo lo correspondiente al proyecto que había terminado con una secretaria, se retiro. Ya eran cerca de las dos y aun no tenia preparado el equipaje, de seguro ella ya lo tendría listo. Ahí estaba otra vez esa bendita mujer en su mente. Mientras montaba en su moto y emprendía camino hacia su departamento seguía divagando…

En ciertas ocasiones se topaba con ella en la cafetería y, aunque no comieran en la misma mesa o con las mismas personas, él la observaba y notaba lo hermosa que se veía sonriendo de manera sencilla junto a sus amigas. Ella nunca le había dedicado una de esas sonrisas, y como deseaba que lo hiciera, que sonriera única y exclusivamente para él. Pero, recordándoselo nuevamente, ella no sentía ningún tipo de simpatía hacia su persona, por lo que era completamente absurdo que esa sonrisa llegara.

--------

Ya estaba todo listo, el equipaje en la sala de estar, un pequeño bolso de mano junto a este, y ella sentada mirando el reloj hipnotizada. Faltaban cinto minutos para que él llegara, si es que iba, y ya no podía de nervios. Miro sus manos en su regazo que se movían insistentemente, sus uñas, finas y bien cuidadas, jugaban entre sí. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que había mirado el reloj y ya lo estaba mirando de nuevo, se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas como si de un león enjaulado se tratara.

- ¿Por qué no llega? – se detuvo junto al equipaje y lo observo – De seguro no vendrá…

En ese momento el timbre sonó, asiéndola dar un pequeño salto. Corrió hasta la puerta y miro por el pequeño agujero, ahí estaba él, sonriendo y mirando su reloj de pulsera. Vio que se disponía a tocar nuevamente el timbre, pero en ese momento y sin pensar abrió la puerta.

- Pensé que ya te habías ido – sonrió ante la hermosa figura de Ayame

- Estaba a punto de hacerlo – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, aunque fuera completamente falso, ya que esperaba demasiado ansiosa verlo parado en la puerta de su apartamento. Tuvo ganas de invitarlo a pasar, pero en vez de eso dijo – Creo que se nos hará tarde… – se devolvió por su maleta, pero cuando estaba apunto de tomarla una mano se lo impidió.

Kouga estaba junto a ella, ofreciéndose para llevar la maleta. Ante esto, primero que nada se había puesto pálida por la cercanía, pero había reaccionado antes de que él se diera cuenta y había tomado el pequeño bolso de mano.

Salieron del edificio y Ayame vio que un taxi los esperaba, el conductor se bajo y metió el equipaje en la cajuela mientras Kouga abría galantemente la puerta trasera para que ella entrara.

- Gracias – murmuro secamente. Esto iba a ser tan difícil, pensó cuando lo vio meterse a la par de ella.

Tanto el viaje en taxi como en avión fue tranquilo y nada paso, o al menos eso trataba de hacerse creer Ayame. Durante todo el camino no pudo estar en ningún momento tranquila. La presencia de Kouga, por mucho que tratara de ignorarla, siempre estaba presente, a su lado. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y no podía evitar preguntarse cuantas mujeres había amado, que pensamiento más absurdo, se había repetido cuando se dio cuenta, pero no había podido dejar pasar la punzada de celos que había sentido.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho ojiazul, había tratado de no molestarla, para que se sintiera cómoda. Pero le había sido imposible deshacer la atmósfera de tensión a su alrededor. No podía dejar de admirar, de encontrarla hermosa y de preguntarse como seria probar sus labios. Ya bastaba de pensamientos estupidos, se había reprochado, pero no podía dejar de imaginarse la sensación tan agradable que debía sentirse al tenerla abrazada o besarla.

---------

Estando frente al hotel la joven dio un vistazo fascinada; ubicado de cara al mar en la punta de un acantilado, dando una vista espectacular de las olas chocar contra el rocas. Había una enorme fuente en medio del círculo para recibir a los automóviles que tenia a dos ángeles vestidos de blanco que le daban una calida bienvenida a todos los visitantes, además de las hermosas áreas verdes que rodeaban a dicho circulo, con hermosas flores por todos lados. Sobre las puertas de cristal se alzaba en todo su esplendor el hotel llamado "Olas del Paraíso" y para el gusto de Ayame, le hacia mucho honor a su nombre.

- No esta mal – dijo Kouga, sacando por completo de su maravillosa vista a la chica junto a él.

- ¿No esta mal? – repitió dudosa, como si no hubiera escuchado bien. Le parecía extraño que él no se sorprendiera por tan colosal imagen

- Si. Es decir, con todos los beneficios que cuenta, mas la ubicación y lo que había escuchado de este hotel, esperaba algo mas… - guardo silencio un momento, puso su mano derecha sobre su barbilla, meditando. Ayame lo miraba curiosa, quería saber algo mas de su opinión, pero él no se daba cuenta, estaba demasiado absorbido por sus observaciones –No me mal interpretes, la construcción es magnifica, tengo que admitirlo, pero es igual a todos los hoteles que he visto por el lugar. Creo que a los lugares que las personas visitan durante sus vacaciones o por otras circunstancias, deben tener algo especial, un toque hogareño, un toque mágico… Y a mi parecer, este lugar carece de eso – recién ahí, cuando termino su critica, recordó con quien estaba hablando. Volteo y sonrió mientras subía los hombros tratando de restarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir – Aunque es solo una observación…

Ayame entrecerró los ojos y lo miro durante unos segundos, sin duda ese hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas. Desde el punto de vista que se le mirase, ella le daba la razón. Por vez primera se encontró estando de acuerdo con él…

- Parece la observación de un experto – dijo, tratando de darle un cumplido agradable, pero dio por fallido el intento al ver la expresión del rostro de Kouga, una expresión que no supo como descifrar.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta que ella decía ese comentario sin ninguna otra intención, sin maldad, pudo idear algo para contestarle, y que mejor manera que zanjar el tema ahí, antes que se escapara de sus manos…

- O la observación de alguien que pretende ser un experto – hizo una reverencia para exasperarla como siempre lo hacia, pero cuando se levanto y noto que ella no tenia reacción alguna, opto por el plan B. Se acerco peligrosamente a ella, a su oído izquierdo y ahí le susurro – Todo por una hermosa mujer… - pudo sentir claramente como Ayame tembló bajo su boca y eso le encanto. Le gustaba tenerla cerca, sentir la tibieza de su piel, pero eso acabo pronto… cuando ella lo empujo.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba, ni en su peor pesadilla veía a sus defensas caer tan rápido, Kouga era peligroso, sabía perfectamente como ponerle los pelos de punta y eso no le gustaba, no le agradaba sentirse frágil. Justo a tiempo pudo reaccionar para alejarlo, no debía seguir tentando a su suerte, lo mejor seria mantenerlo lo mas lejos posible, así evitaría esa debilidad.

Sonrió, no pudo hacer más que eso cuando la vio ahí parada con la vista a gacha después de lo que él había hecho. Estaba sonroja, eso podía notarlo aunque ella escondiera su rostro, cuantas ganas de acariciar esa piel, de ser digno de tocarla y… Una gran bofetada que él no esperaba detuvo en seco sus meditaciones…

Ayame lo fulmino con la mirada mientras el acariciaba el lugar golpeado. Dio la vuelta y entro al hotel sin esperarlo. De un estado de completo shok había pasado a uno de furia total. Estaba indignada, él no debía haber hecho eso, él no tenía que acercarse, él no podía hacerla sentir así… Él no conseguiría ganar esta vez. Este era el día más difícil en lo que llevaba trabajando para los Taisho.

--------

Después de registrarse a nombre de la empresa subieron a sus habitaciones, estaban ubicadas en el décimo piso del hotel, una frente a la otra. Ayame iba en silencio, siguiendo al botones que los guiaba. Mientras Kouga, tras ella, no le quitaba la vista de encima, de verdad que no podía entender a las mujeres¿o es que él era realmente bruto?

- Discúlpame… - se atrevió a decir con la voz media temblorosa – No pensé que te molestaría tanto.

La mujer de ojos color esmeralda, dio gracias a que el no le estuviera mirando la cara, ya que en ella era claramente visible lo que había provocado aquella disculpa. Era cierto que se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, él no tenia la culpa, pero…

- No estoy molesta – respondió después de soltar un leve suspiro.

- Me alegro… Ya había comenzado a preocuparme – vio como la pelirroja se detenía y se volteaba a verlo. Ya tenia toda su atención así que continuo – ¿Que te parece si mañana antes de la recepción damos un paseo para ver el hotel?

Dudo un minuto mientras lo miraba. Algo estaba planeando, estaba segura, pero la única manera de descubrirlo era ir con él, aunque eso ya lo había planeado, ya que tenia que ver que parte del hotel era la mejor para potenciar en la publicidad.

- Esta bien – en el momento que respondió, el botones los llamo, ambos se habían detenido a mitad del pasillo.

--------

Daba vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, el ambiente era calido, aun cuando estuvieran en época de otoño. Ya no pudo soportar más y se puso de pie, la habitación era muy acogedora, con amplio espacio y hermosa decoración. La cama estaba al lado izquierdo de la puerta del baño, era de dos plazas y tenia tanto las sabanas como las brazadas de color azul marino; frente a esta, a una distancia adecuada, había un escritorio y junto a el estaba una cajonera marrón con un televisor. Al fondo, tras un par de cortinas que impedían el paso de la luz del sol por la mañana, había una pequeña terraza, con sillones del mismo color de las cortinas y las cobijas, y una mesa redonda con un adorno floral. Para terminar, las paredes blancas contrastaban perfectamente con la hermosa alfombra que iba a juego con el resto de la habitación y había algunos cuadros con paisajes costeños que no hacían otra cosa más que resaltar la decoración.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y admiro el paraje que se veía a través del ventanal. No podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella, en su rostro de cólera que había mostrado hace algunas horas. Debía hacer algo para remediar lo que había hecho o los planes que flotaban en su mente se irían por la alcantarilla.

Perdió la vista en momento en el cielo, gracias a que no habían luces en la playa las estrellas lucían espectaculares, repartidas armónicamente por el infinito. Sonrió, como la estrella que estaba observando, una idea había brillado frente a sus ojos, ya tenia la solución al problema que había causado.

-------

No podía creerlo, pero estaba pasando. El momento con el que había soñado por meses ocurría como si él hubiera leído su mente. Inuyasha, hincado frente a ella en uno de los restaurantes más finos de la ciudad, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran, le pedía formalmente matrimonio. Una lágrima apareció en sus castaños ojos, nunca pensó llegar a sentir tanta alegría como para llorar por eso, pero ya no podía seguir juzgando al destino porque una vez más le demostraba que era impredecible.

- ¿Y que me dices? – pregunto el joven ambarino al ver que ella no respondía. Cuando noto la lagrima correr por la mejilla de su novia, pensó que era un no, pero al querer retirar la caja de terciopelo con el hermoso anillo dentro, Kagome lo detuvo.

- Si… - contesto levemente. Una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro de Inuyasha, quien no reparo en lo que hacia y tomo a la chica por la cintura para darle varias vueltas en el aire.

Mientras reía por la ocurrencia de su prometido, no pudo si no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, recuerdos que parecían lejanos por los años, pero que acudían a su memoria como si hubieran ocurrido ayer.

La primera vez que vio a Inuyasha podría haber jurado que estaba viendo una alucinación, nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo y caballeroso. Era atento con todo el mundo y parecía tener un sentido del humor extraordinario, ya que para el puesto que ocupaba en la empresa se desenvolvía de maravilla entre los empleados.

Ella había llegado hace una semana para trabajar en la publicidad de un nuevo shampoo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de verlo y desde ese momento, creyó imposible poder apartar los ojos de él.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió la penetrante mirada del joven sobre su rostro, ahí se percato que ya habían parado de dar vueltas y que además casi todo el lugar los estaba mirando.

- ¿En que pensabas? – fue la seria pregunta de él al pensar que tal ves se podría haber arrepentido.

Sonrió traviesa al adivinar los pensamientos del hombre frente a ella, tomo uno pequeño mechón de pelo entre sus dedos y lo enrollo para decir sensualmente.

- ¿En que crees tu? – lo siguiente dejo paralizado a Inuyasha, ella puso la mano en su nuca y lo atrajo para besarlo con fervor. Estaba claro que el pudor había desaparecido, por lo visto no le importaban ni las miradas sobre ellos ni las cámaras que disparan como enloquecidas por una buena fotografía, y si a ella no le importaba, entonces a él tampoco y lo demostró respondiendo al beso con el mismo o mas fervor. Cuando se separaron Kagome volvió a sonreír y le dijo – Recordaba el día que te vi por primera vez.

Esa sonrisa, fue la causante de que rompiera sus creencias al pensar que el amor a primera vista no existía. Tan sincera, tan inocente, era igual a la que había visto dibujada en sus labios aquella vez que la vio.

Cuando su hermano no estaba en la empresa y se encontraba en algún viaje de negocios, solía bajar a charlar con sus amigos, no era que a Sesshoumaru le molestara, pero cuando él estaba siempre tenia mas trabajo, le costaba relajarse. Ese día había decidido ir a observar la grabación de un anuncio, le habían advertido que la chica protagonista de aquel anuncio era toda una belleza, que tenia un gran futuro como modelo y muchas otras cosas, pero simplemente todos esos elogios se habían quedado sin fundamento, porque ella era mas que todo eso.

Cuando había volteado buscando a uno de los jóvenes con los que estaba hablando se dio cuenta que este ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta donde una mujer lo esperaba. ¡Y que mujer! Una diosa, había asegurado para sus adentros. La vio sonreír y estirar los brazos cuando él llego a su lado y la abrazó, en ese momento, cuando Hakudoshi lo había señalado y ella le dirigió una mirada junto a una sonrisa supo que seria especial.

- Creo que será mejor irnos… Estamos dando un espectáculo – la voz de Kagome lo saco de sus dulces pensamientos y lo devolvió a la aun mas dulce realidad.

- Claro, pero antes… - saco el anillo de la cajita donde se encontraba y se lo puso a su emocionada novia.

Después de eso pagaron y salieron del restaurante, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas curiosas y a los reporteros. Se sentían dichosos de tenerse el uno al otro, de poder compartir toda esa felicidad y de saber que tenían todo un futuro para estar juntos.

--------

Cuando estuvo dentro del lugar que había estado buscando supo que seria más difícil de lo que había pensado. A pesar que había algunas mujeres en su pasado, nunca se había preocupado por hacerles ese tipo de detalles, por lo que desconocía casi totalmente sus gustos para las joyas.

Una de las vendedoras, una mujer de edad media, de cabello castaño y con gafas pareció adivinar a confusión del joven y mientras el observaba el escaparate de collares se acercó a él para decirle.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, joven? – Kouga sin dudarlo acepto y la mujer procedió a hacerle algunas preguntas para buscar la alhaja mas adecuada - ¿Es para su novia? – en ese momento el joven guardo silencio, lo que la vendedora mal interpreto como un si – supongo entonces que debe ser especial…

- Si, quiero que sea muy especial.

Pasó más de media hora rechazando las ofertas que le hacían, no encontraba nada que pudiera ser digno de ella. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensó. Revolvió su cabello en forma de frustración, estaba cansado de no poder encontrar algo indicado para Ayame.

La mujer, que ya estaba acostumbrada a los hombres indecisos, le hacia gracia la actitud del joven, era mas que obvio que la persona a la cual le quería hacer aquel regalo era muy importante. Y como el había dicho en algún momento, no había que preocuparse por el dinero, así que le mostraría algunas posesiones exclusivas de la tienda.

A los pocos minutos estaba de vuelta con la mercancía y Kouga parecía mas que complacido con eso.

A penas abrió la caja hubo una joya que llamo su completa atención. Con solo un vistazo se había imaginado a la joven pelirroja luciéndola, y es que era muy similar a ella.

- ¿Podría mostrarme esa, por favor? – la mujer pareció de acuerdo con la elección de Kouga y de inmediato se lo mostró, dándole una breve descripción.

- Bueno… - comenzó la vendedora – Esta cadena es de dieciocho quilates de oro blanco, con diamantes y en medio del dije de flor se encuentra una pequeña esmeralda.

Esa es una descripción muy poco acertada para tan linda joya, pensó Kouga después de escucharla. Claro que brillaba encantadoramente, pero eso no era lo que había llamado su atención; Sujeta mediante una delicada cadena engastada con diamantes caía con gracia, sensualidad y misterio una de las mas selectas flores, el Lirio, que parecía cobrar vida con su único detalle de esmeralda al centro.

- Simplemente perfecta – celebro el chico. Parecía fina y tierna, tenía el significado de su nombre y una piedra con la que él recordaba sus ojos. Sin más que decir, decidió comprarla.

--------

Sentado frente a su escritorio no escucho cerrarse la puerta de su oficina, los papeles que revisaba no tenían mayor relevancia, pero debían estar corregidos para esa tarde. Estaba concentrado, pero eso se acabo cuando un periódico aterrizó casi sobre su nariz, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano y de la evidente cara de fastidio que tenia. Reparo en el trozo de papel y una flamante foto en la portada y su enunciado lo hicieron comprender la situación; Una buena fotografía de él con Kagome en el restaurante, besándose. Decía: "Uno de los solteros mas codiciados de la ciudad se casara pronto con una singular modelo de su misma empresa"

- Supongo que ya no tengo nada que decir – dijo levantando la vista y haciendo un gesto gracioso para tratar de alivianar la situación.

- Debiste decírmelo – respondió a lo dicho por Inuyasha después de estudiarlo – No sabes el caos que hay en la entrada por tu numerito. Y además, cuando los periodistas me taparon en preguntas no tenia idea de lo que estaban hablando ¡Menudo hermanito que tengo!

- Bueno ya cálmate – se puso de pie y sonrió con despreocupación – En menos de una semana se olvidaran del asunto y todo volverá a la normalidad.

- Eso espero – soltó simplemente y lo fulmino con la mirada.

El menor de los hermanos sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al ver la mirada de Sesshoumaru. Después de meditarlo un segundo tuvo una idea con la que seguro él se olvidaría de todo.

- Espero que esta situación no te quite las ganas de ser el padrino de mi boda – le pareció que por un segundo había logrado sorprender al hombre, pero desecho la idea, bien sabia que nada lograba sorprenderlo.

- Creo que lo pensare – y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina.

Sonrió complacido. Esa respuesta era un si seguro.

--------

Llego al hotel con suficiente tiempo, estaba feliz por su resiente compra y porque estaba seguro que eso, si no hacia que Ayame lo disculpara, de seguro ayudaría. Se disponía a subir para buscar a la chica cuando escucho en perfecto ingles que una de las recepcionistas le decía a una pareja de chinos que no los entendía. Dudo un momento en acercarse, pero vio en rostro afligido de la mujer que tan amablemente los había atendido el día de ayer y decidió acercarse.

- Yo me haré cargo – dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer, ella lo miro interrogativa pero su vacilación desapareció cuando escucho lo siguiente - 我可以帮助他们在某事？ - el idioma fue pronunciado con tal exactitud que la pareja a la quien se lo preguntaba sonrió agradecida. _(¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?) _

-------

Había llegado la hora para encontrarse con Kouga, por lo que decidió ir bajando y esperarlo en el hall del hotel. No demoro mucho gracias a que el ascensor llego en seguida tras su llamado. Agradecía a no estar en la oficina ya que por eso podía estar vestía casualmente; Llevaba un top con un bolero, ambos del mismo color, negro, un jeans azul y zapatillas. El cabello lo tenía sujeto con dos coletas. Se sentía cómoda y segura, ninguna sensación era mejor que esa para empezar el día, y más cuando ese día empezada al lado de "Ese" hombre.

Al salir del ascensor lo divisó en seguida, y también enseguida su radar se encendió, estaba realmente apuesto, iba vestido con unos jeans negros, zapatillas y una musculosa azul. Aun se sentía cómoda, pero a cada paso su seguridad iba desapareciendo, como agua entre sus dedos. Sus oídos detectaron un idioma, chino, para ser exacta, un idioma difícil, pensó, pero al ver quien lo hablaba se sorprendió a tal punto que se quedo ahí, a algunos metros de él.

-------

- 许多感谢，先生 – agradeció el hombre asiático a Kouga, haciendo una reverencia junto a su mujer. _(Muchísimas gracias, señor)_

- 它没有，其中 – respondió el joven con amabilidad. Correspondió la reverencia y vio como se alejaban hacia la puerta principal. _(No hay de que_)

Se dispuso a retomar lo que iba a hacer cuando llego y se volteo al ascensor, pero no camino, ahí estaba Ayame mirándolo sorprendida. "Otro error" se reprendió a si mismo mientras avanzada hacia ella y sonreía para ocultar lo que de verdad sentía.

- Ya pensaba subir a buscarte – la miro directamente a los ojos y vio la incertidumbre en las orbes verdes.

Un silencio se formo a su alrededor cuando él la examino de pies a cabeza. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla sin ropa de trabajo y vestida así… No podía decir nada, se veía hermosa y ese peinado le daba un toque tan inocente que le daban deseos de protegerla de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño.

- No sabía que hablaras chino – dijo rápidamente, pensando que desviaría el tema si no se lo preguntaba inmediatamente.

- Nunca lo preguntaste – sonrió, ahora con satisfacción al ver que ella fruncía el ceño – pero de todos modos no es nada importante.

Sus ojos, se veían tan hermosos, tan dulces. Su color era extraño, entre un profundo azul y un oscuro negro. Extraño, pero encantador. Cautivante y reservado. Podía estar horas buscando cosas en ellos y olvidarse del estupido plan que tenia antes de llegar a Shirahama, pero afortunadamente recordó que estaba bajando sus defensas y logro rearmar el muro que por estricta precaución tenia que levantar entre ambos.

- Tienes razón – afirmo casi a quemarropa al pasar junto a él, no era el único que podía jugar con fuego y no quemarse. Aunque por dentro pensaba que si hubiera tardado unos segundos mas en reaccionar, estaría perdida.

Cuando Kouga se reunió con ella en la piscina se pusieron a trabajar. Fue una tarde agradable para ambos, aunque sin darse cuenta habían hablado de si mismos como si fueran amigos, olvidándose momentáneamente de la actual enemistad entre ellos por el asunto laboral.

El joven ojiazul se entero de muchas cosas que estaban en los documentos que le había dado Sesshoumaru, pero sinceramente era mucho mejor escucharlas de ella.

Mientras Ayame supo que él era hijo único, que su madre había muerto hace dos años y que era chino, por eso hablaba aquel idioma. Sus amigas tenían razón, Kouga no era para nado lo que ella pensaba, era transparente, hablaba con fluidez y buen vocabulario. Además de un detalle, se notaba que amaba a su madre.

Para cuando terminaron, habían decidido los puntos clave a destacar en el comercial, algo muy importante si querían obtener el potencial que el hotel podía entregar. Estaban a punto de entrar a sus habitaciones cuando él la detuvo al decirle.

- ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar para la comida?

- No… Encontrémonos en la entrada del restaurante – ya estaba demasiado nerviosa al pensar en ponerse el vestido que había comprado como para verlo a la entrada de su cuarto, esa era una tentación que no podía permitirse.

- Como quieras ¿Entonces nos vemos a las ocho al pie de la escalera? – preguntó desilusionado, aunque ella no lo noto.

Solo asintió y ambos desaparecieron detrás de sus respectivas puertas. Ambos con sensaciones distintas dentro de ellos, pero igualmente ansiosos.

---------

Las horas pasaban y el momento de la inauguración del hotel, a la que ella y Kouga irían como representantes de la empresa, estaba a poco de empezar. El vestido estaba estirado sobre la cama, listo para ser puesto y lucido por su dueña, mientras ella trataba de relajarse con un baño.

La habitación de Ayame era exactamente igual a la del chico castaño, con la única diferencia de que al estar una frente a la otra era como si se vieran en un espejo.

Salio del cuarto de baño con una bata amarrada al cuerpo, admiro una vez más el vestido que sus amigas habían escogido para ella y se pregunto si de verdad él se sorprendería tanto como Kagome y Rin habían jurado.

Unos ligeros toques la obligaron a dejar de hacer nada y se dirigió a la puerta. Era uno de los botones, el cual le entrego una pequeña caja con una nota y se retiro, sin darle tiempo a la joven de preguntar nada.

"_Espero que me dispenses por lo ocurrido el día de ayer, y me permitas hacerlo con este regalo… No aceptare un no como respuesta"_

- ¿Pero que…? – abrió la caja. Por si sola la nota la había dejado sin habla, pero lo que halló dentro, la dejo entre un estado de shock y uno de emoción.

Se sentó en la cama y estuvo embelesaba por la pieza varios minutos. Nunca sabia que esperar de Kouga, atento y divertido, obstinado y amable. ¿Cuánto tiempo le había costado ver las virtudes de ese hombre? Mas del que se hubiera imaginado…

¿Seria correcto aceptar esa joya? Era una imitación grandiosa, pero se sentía demasiado comprometida si decía que si. Seguramente él se sentiría ofendido si lo hacia… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Quince minutos para las ocho, ya estaba lista, excepto porque tenia la vista fija en el colgante y aun no sabía si estaba en lo correcto. Había decidido aceptarlo, por dios, era su única oportunidad para tener algo que él había comprado… Especialmente para ella. Esa idea le saco una sonrisa y se acerco al escritorio donde estaba para ponérsela. Iba de maravilla con el vestido. Un vestido precioso, cortesía de Kagome; Era de seda color marfil, escote en forma de V profunda amarrado en tipo halter, espalda recortada con delgados tirantes cruzados para dar mayor seguridad, ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cadera, falda amplia con medida al piso en desnivel y abertura alta hasta el muslo derecho. Unos zapatos de tacón iban en completa armonía con el traje y su cabello iba suelto.

Estaba nerviosa, pero haciendo uso de la seguridad que la caracterizaba salio de su habitación con rumbo al lugar concordado. En el hall, más de un hombre volteo a verla, algunos más osados la halagaron y unas cuantas mujeres la observaron con envidia y admiración.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando lo vio al pie de la escalera que llevaba a la entrada del restaurante, hablaba con la pareja de chinos de esa tarde. Elegante y gallardo, esas eran las palabras perfectas para describirlo en ese momento. Reconocía que nunca había encontrado a un hombre tan apuesto como él, que le pudiera quitar el aire con solo verlo.

Llevaba puesto un traje ambo de color gris oscuro, con dos bolsillos frontales. La camisa, que era negra, iba abierta en los primeros botones y tenia un corte que la entallaba al cuerpo atlético de su dueño.

"Estas jugando con fuego" se repitió al bajar el primer escalón. Sabia que sus fuerzas disminuían cuando estaba a su lado, pero seguía acercándose, como si no le importara. "¿De verdad me importa?" se cuestiono al volver a mirarlo, la respuesta estaba clara, sin embargo, como siempre, era mas fácil engañarse a si misma e ignorar la verdad.

- Jugare… Pero no me quemare – susurró victoriosa al ver como la pareja se alejaba y él reparaba en su presencia.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese glorioso instante, cuando ante él vislumbro lo que podía llamar una belleza y gracia imponente. Nunca pensó encontrar una mujer tan hermosa, llena de vida y perseverante. Cada vez que se sorprendía por verla en una nueva faceta, ella lo sorprendía con algo aun mejor, estaba llena de sorpresas y eso le encantaba. Ese vestido la hacia parecer como un sueño y pudo notar también que traía puesta la alhaja que le había obsequiado, solo ese detalle lo hizo sonreír triunfal, había ganado el primer asalto, faltaba ver cuantos mas podía ganar en lo que quedaba de noche. Ayame constituía una atrayente y misteriosa atracción… Una peligrosa, pero deliciosa seducción. Y esta noche, era solo para él.

- No puedo creer que semejante dama vaya a acompañarme en esta velada – le dijo cuando llego a su lado. Le tendió el brazo con todo su autocontrol para no tomarla y besarla ahí mismo - ¿Nos vamos?

- Por supuesto - aceptó la seguridad que le ofrecía y camino a su par sintiéndose dichosa, sintiendo, por primera vez en su vida, que era especial para un hombre.

Al entrar al salón, nuevamente estuvieron de acuerdo en su elección, el restaurante era una de las áreas a resaltar. Era amplio, las mesas estaban ordenas de tal forma que al centro había un gran espacio que utilizarían mas tarde como pista de baile. La decoración tenía aire oriental con toques clásicos y se complementaba con detalles entre rústicos y burgueses. Los pequeños jarrones en las mesas con flores de variados colores, las copas de cristal y los cubiertos de plata, era lo que mas resaltaba sobre el pulcro mantel blanco que cubría cada mesa. Al final del salón, cerca de una barra donde podían pedir tragos a gusto, había un ventanal, que resaltaba con su diseño exclusivo del hotel, y que daba a una terraza que era especial para los enamorados por su acogedor y romántico ambiente.

Un hombre de edad madura, con un traje de etiqueta azul oscuro y una placa en la que se podía leer "Gerente" se acerco a Kouga y Ayame con la intención de saludarlos e invitarlos a disfrutar del evento, la gran inauguración de hotel.

- Los representantes de Taisho Company¿No? – pregunto con cortesía y un evidente acento extranjero a ambos. Kouga hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para decir que estaba en lo correcto – Me alegro que hayan asistido, su presencia es de suma importancia para el hotel. Pasen y disfruten de la recepción.

Después que el hombre fue a saludar al resto de los invitados selectos, el joven ojiazul escolto a Ayame hasta la mesa que les habían asignado.

…….

"Todo esta bien, tranquila" trataba de convencerse la pelirroja ya avanzada la noche. La cena había terminado hace un rato y en ese momento las parejas de baile inundaban la pista. Kouga la había sorprendido nuevamente con su basto conocimiento, habían hablado de todo tipo de temas sin que ninguno de los dos se quedara en silencio, hasta ahora.

Él la observaba con exquisita fascinación, cada gesto, cada palabra. Quería que ese momento no terminara nunca, que estuvieran así, los dos, conversando plácidamente como si su antagonismo cotidiano fuera solo una parte olvidada en el pasado. Simplemente no podía dejar de admirar lo atractiva que lucia esa noche en especial, parecía que se hubiera arreglado a conciencia para dejar sin habla a alguien, y si ese alguien era él, pues se alegraba al decir que había logrado a cabalidad su propósito.

- Quería… Quería agradecerte por esto… – dijo Ayame tratando de romper el silencio que para ella era incomodo, mientras pasaba su mano por la joya que colgaba de su cuello – Pero creo que será mejor que te la devuelva…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no he hecho nada para merecer esto, además… - sus argumentos fueron acallados por Kouga.

- Entonces… - se puso de pie y estando frente a ella le tendió la mano – Acepta bailar conmigo y estaré mas que complacido…

¿Bailar con él?... A Ayame se le vinieron miles de ideas a la cabeza, la más racional decía que rechazara su ofrecimiento amablemente, pero… Seria demasiado descortés hacerlo, cuando se lo estaba pidiendo por tan lindo gesto que había tenido para con ella. Haciendo caso omiso a su cabeza se guió por su instinto y acepto la mano de Kouga.

Habían llegado al centro de la pista cuando la música termino, mala suerte, se dijo la chica. De todas maneras era un alivio para sus emociones, pero… Otra melodía comenzó a sonar, un violín, suave y armónico…

- Yo no se bailar esto – se excuso atropelladamente cuando reconoció la música.

- ¿Qué pasa Señorita Shimamura? – pregunto cuando la vio darse la vuelta con la clara intención de volver a su asiento. Ella se detuvo y él continuo - ¿Estas huyendo o le temes a los desafíos?

Hasta ahí, llevaba demasiado tiempo comportándose como para que no la sacara de quicio. Se volteo indignada y mientras el violín comenzaba a sonar nuevamente se acerco caminando lentamente hacia él le dijo…

- Nunca huyo de los desafíos.

El tango comenzó entonces, cuando se situaron en las posiciones adecuadas para los dos, con un ritmo más rápido. Ayame se dejaba llevar, debía admitir que Kouga era un excelente bailarín, ya que a pesar de contar con una compañera que desconocía casi por completo aquel baile, él lo ejecutaba muy bien.

Con movimientos sensuales y atrevidos, sin dar pie a lo racional, el joven danzaba como si lo hubiera hecho siempre, en ese momento agradecía a su madre por haberlo instruido en eso. Rozaba su piel con la de ella, tenia la libertad de acariciarla y disfrutaba al máximo esa sensación.

Sentía su mano en su cintura, estrecharla contra su pecho y eso la hacia querer sentirlo aun mas cerca, no quería que ese instante terminara, en donde todas las demás personas parecían haber desaparecido y solo estaban ellos. Mantenía la mirada perdida en sus ojos, jugando con la sensualidad del baile y que crecía sin darse cuenta. Un segundo basto para que sus orbes esmeraldas se posaran en la boca de su acompañante, nunca había deseado probar los labios de un hombre como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Había una vocecita en su cabeza que repetía la palabra "Peligro"… Pero ya sus oídos no funcionaban con la misma capacidad de siempre.

La canción estaba dando término y la chica no parecía darse cuenta. Por instinto, en la última parte levantó la pierna derecha y la posó en la cadera izquierda de Kouga. Él la estiro hacia atrás, dejando que su nariz y boca acariciaran parte del cuello de Ayame mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la pierna que ella mantenía sobre su cuerpo… Una sensación, para ambos, inolvidable.

Se separaron y Kouga la miro como nunca antes lo había hecho, eso hizo que la cordura volviera como un rayo al cuerpo de la mujer¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo, darle ventaja al enemigo? Toda esta locura de la publicidad la había hecho confundir las cosas, ella no debía…

Mientras él se distrajo en algo que ella no tenia la intención de descubrir, se abrió paso entre las parejas y salio del lugar tan rápido como pudo. El ascensor, para su suerte, estaba en el primer piso, así que entro y apretó el botón indicado. ¡Dios! Se había equivocado, eso no debía haber pasado, él nunca debía tocarla, porque o si no ella estaría… Como estaba ahora. No podía controlar lo atropellado que latía su corazón, apenas si podía sostenerse en pie y… Él esta frente a ella… ¿En que momento había entrado al ascensor?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin ocultar su sorpresa, como si fuera una aparición.

- Pensé que te había pasado algo malo, saliste corriendo del restaurante – le respondió dando un paso hacia ella - ¿Pasa algo malo?

Si pudiera hacerse invisible ese seria un excelente momento para hacerlo¿Qué le iba a decir? "Disculpa, es que me siento tan atraída hacia a ti que me da miedo permanecer mas de cinco minutos contigo, ya sabes, no soy tan fuerte como aparento y en un arrebato podría hacer algo de lo que… ¿Me arrepentiría?"

Meditando en un escaso segundo se dio cuenta que había roto las tres reglas que tan claramente se había impuesto, se había perdido en su mirada, había deseado sus labios y, en ese momento, estaban en un ascensor que a ella le parecía que no se movía.

- Claro que no – dijo alzando la barbilla – Solo me maree un poco – de todas las mentiras que había dicho en su vida, esa era la menos creíble.

- ¿A si? – otro paso y ya estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su agitado respirar sobre la piel.

Juraba que ya no podía… No quería seguir resistiéndose, por una vez en su vida haría lo que le dictaba su corazón, dejando de lado lo demás. Fue cuando, para desconcierto de Ayame, Kouga puso ambas manos a su alrededor, evitando cualquier escape, y al levantar el rostro para preguntar que estaba haciendo, la beso.

¿Existía alguna sensación mas deliciosa? No estaba segura, pero mas temprano que tarde, se dio por vencida, había deseado, soñado, con ese instante desde que lo conoció. Y ahora que estaba ocurriendo le parecía mejor de lo que imagino, Kouga besaba de manera delicada, pero apasionada, la hacia querer mas, igual que en el baile… Las mismas sensaciones con el tacto, el mismo deseo, la misma pasión…

Cuando ella dejo de luchar por zafarse, él comenzó de verdad con ese beso, poniendo todo lo que sentía ahí. Estrechándola, sintiéndola. Deseó tenerla siempre así, poder besarla cuando quisiera, abrazarla cada vez que la viera y se asusto ¿Qué le sucedía?

El aire, algo indispensable, les hizo recordar que debían separarse, y lo hicieron. El ascensor ya estaba abierto en el piso que había sido indicado. Ayame no tenía el suficiente valor como para mirarlo a la cara, así que solo apoyo su frente en el pecho de él y suspiro…

- No… - paso junto a él, recurriendo a todas las fuerzas que le restaban. Una presión en su mano la detuvo, una suplica silenciosa, mas sin embargo sin voltear susurro – Por favor… - y el agarre desapareció.

Se perdió en el corredor y luego tras la puerta de su habitación. Apoyada en dicha puerta, en completa oscuridad, se abrazo a si misma cuando noto que temblaba. Kagome tenia razón, tenia miedo… miedo a sus besos, a sus caricias, a todo lo que el pudiera darle, no quería sentir nuevamente lo que sintió hace años. Querer a alguien si reparos y que después todo eso muera con la ultima palabra de la vida. No quería arriesgarse, y el hacerlo sin darse cuenta la aterrorizaba.

-------

En el pasillo, mirando la puerta de la mujer que había besado, estaba Kouga. Abrió su habitación con la tarjeta y antes de entrar dio un ultimo vistazo. Estaba decidido, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de sentir algo como lo que ahora experimentaba y no lo dejaría pasar con tanta facilidad. Si ella se negaba a ver lo que él le quería mostrar, se lo pondría en el camino más de una vez… El sentimiento albergado en su alma, ya era incontrolable, y quería poder expresarlo sin temor, demostrárselo a cabalidad y sin ataduras.

- Ya no hay tiempo para sentir miedo… – murmuro como si _ella _lo estuviera escuchando y una sonrisa, entre misteriosa y feliz apareció en su rostro para morir detrás de la puerta.

**Continuara… **

* * *

espero que les haya guatado, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... aah! le agradezco a mi amiga Yullito por la ayuda con el tango. si alguien desea saber el nombre, me inspire en el tango "Perfume de mujer" de Carlos Gardel.

otra pequeña aclaracion, use la traduccion del nombre Ayame, use la que dan en el anime. ya que una persona me dijo hace algun tiempo que Ayame significaba Iris... pero sinceramente me gustan mas los lirios asi que me quede con esa XD...

eso... os cuidais mucho y portense bien ...

se despide... Lirio negro.


	3. Tentación inevitable

Holaaaaa!!!

no saben cuanto siento la demora, pero entre a la universidad y ya casi no tengo tiempo para nada... sinceramente espero que este capitulo recompence tan larga espera n.n

les doy las gracias a: **Omikuchan**, **Rinko Inukai**, **Ninfa del Mar**, **Katalina** y **ice:cream.** muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, me he animado mucho a escribir con ellos.

me queda dejar una pequeña advertencia... no es lemon, pero es un intento XDDD... espero que no les desagrade, trate de hacerlo de una manera en la que no sonara vulgar.

bueno, eso... mas notas al final. ah! y recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, pero la historia es mia XD y no la hago con ningun fin de lucro. ahora si el capitulo...

* * *

**Diseño de la Pasión**

"_**Tentación inevitable"**_

La noche pasaba lentamente, sin dar tregua alguna a la chica que miraba perdida la hermosa luna creciente. Habían pasado tantas cosas en ese viaje que era poco lo que lograba descansar cuando cerraba los ojos, ya que cada vez que lo hacia un imagen repleta de emociones incontrolables aparecía frente a ella. Estaba realmente cansada de esta situación, habían regresado esta mañana a la ciudad y lo evitaba todo lo que podía, no quería hablar con él, no tenia el valor para hacerlo. Pero cada vez se le estaba haciendo mas insostenible el hacerlo sin razón alguna, estaba segura que llegaría el momento en el que ya no podría evitarlo, solo esperaba que esa ocasión se tardara una eternidad en suceder.

Su cuarto estaba con algunas cajas, ya que había empacado lo que no ocupaba con regularidad para hacer más fácil el cambio de vivienda cuando fuera la hora de irse. Todas las demás habitaciones corrían la misma suerte con las pertenencias, solo tenia a mano lo que usaba diariamente.

Camino hasta el escritorio de su habitación, apagó la computadora en la que trabajaba y se estiro para quitar un poco la pereza de su cuerpo, mientras un bostezo involuntario escapo de su boca. Llevaba horas trabajando en el informe de la visita al hotel para entregarlo por la mañana, pronto las cosas estarían claras con respecto a ese proyecto y podría desligarse de la responsabilidad, que en ese momento, la ligaba a Kouga.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó de la mesa de noche un periódico que había estado ojeando unas horas antes. Encerrados en círculos estaban los avisos de departamentos que se arrendaban aun buen precio, los cuales ella misma había seleccionado, mañana por la tarde tenia que ir a ver uno que llamaba su atención. Le quedaban poco mas de una semana para irse, pero prefería hacerlo ya mismo y ahorrarse problemas después, estaba casi segura que el lugar que iría a visitar seria el indicado.

Su cuerpo se cayó sobre el acolchado y suspiró pesadamente, aun no había visto ni a Kagome, ni a Rin, debido a los ajetreados días a los que se enfrentaba, por lo que todo lo referente al viaje al hotel solo lo sabia ella misma… ¿Qué les diría a sus amigas cuando le preguntasen?

No pudo evitar una oleada de sueño, por lo que se acomodo en la cama para dormir y al cerrar los ojos una visión apareció frente a ella. Se veía bailando con él, sintiendo sus manos a través del vestido mientras seguían el son de la música y luego, ese beso en el ascensor que parecía quitarle el aire. Su último suspiro del día, nuevamente, era por él…

-------

Eran cerca de las seis cuando no pudo seguir durmiendo por culpa de sus sueños, despertó sobresaltada, agitada y con la frente empapada de sudor. Limpió con el dorso de la mano derecha su cabeza y quito las cobijas para levantarse, estaba claro que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño después de _eso. _

Miró el reloj que colgaba en una pared cercana y suspiró, de todas maneras solo le quedaba media hora antes que sonara el despertador, así que no era gran perdida. Después de pasar una mano por su cabello pelirrojo como símbolo de desesperación, se puso de pie para dirigirse a la ducha, necesitaba una muy larga para poder quitar su más reciente fantasía con él de su cabeza.

Ninguna de sus visiones había sido tan abrumadora y embriagante como esta. El agua fría que caía de la regadera no era suficiente para apartarlo de su mente, era una imagen demasiado real como para pensar que no existía. Una leve maldición escapo de su boca al darse cuenta que ya ni siquiera podía controlar el rumbo de sus pensamientos estando despierta, eso la inquietaba… ¿Por cuánto tiempo mas podría seguir resistiendo a lo que deseaba?

La espuma que se deslizaba suavemente por todo su cuerpo paso a ser otro elemento de su utopía, antes de que pudiera controlarse estaba pensando en lo bien que debía sentirse ser acariciada por él como lo hacían aquellas burbujas.

Cerró el grifo y salió rápidamente al percatarse que todo había dejado de ser una inocente fantasía ¿En que momento había subido la temperatura en aquel cuarto? Definitivamente la ducha la estaba afectando, no había otra explicación.

Se arreglo como de costumbre y tras tomar desayuno salio de su apartamento rumbo al trabajo con el informe terminado en una carpeta, listo para ser entregado. Necesitaba, ahora más que nunca, alejarse de Kouga, y el deshacerse del lazo laboral era lo más indicado para este momento.

-------

Pronto se encontraba presentándole, con exacta puntualidad, el informe a su jefe. Sesshoumaru, quien miraba levemente asombrado los papeles entre sus manos, estaba sentado tras el escritorio y no prestaba mayor importancia al nerviosismo de la chica frente a él.

Ambos estaban en la oficina del ambarino, eran cerca de las una de la tarde y se podía percibir un cierto aire de tensión en el ambiente.

Ayame, tras haberse presentado en el lugar, había ido directamente al grano y ahora dudaba de la expresión del hombre. Él era incomprensible para ella, a veces dudaba como podía congeniar tan bien con u amiga Rin, quien era una mujer dulce y risueña, pero sabia por propia boca de ella que Sesshoumaru podía llegar a ser totalmente distinto a lo que normalmente aparentaba. De todas maneras eso estaba bastante lejos de su incumbencia, mientras no le hiciera nada malo a la joven castaña, todo estaría bien.

- Me deja asombrado su eficacia, señorita Shimamura – dijo el gerente de las empresas Taisho al terminar de leer.

La pelirroja analizo lo escuchado, si realmente estaba asombrado lo ocultaba muy bien. Se regaño mentalmente, no era el momento para pensar en eso.

- Muchas gracias señor – contesto tras un leve silencio. Trataba de disimular el temblor de sus manos, aun con el tiempo que llevaba en la compañía cada vez que lo veía se sentía un poco intimidada.

- Estoy seguro que esta publicidad será un excelente lanzamiento – se puso de pie y Ayame lo imito – La felicito, puede retirarse.

- Señor… - el hombre de fría mirada la observo, instando a que continuara. Ayame aclaro su garganta antes de continuar – Como he terminado con mi trabajo, pido que me sean devueltos los días ocupados… - se sintió un poco cohibida y aunque no debía explayo su explicación – Vera, por causas ajenas a mi debo abandonar el edificio donde vivo y planeaba ocupar esos días para hacerlo.

- Por supuesto… - afirmó sin expresión alguna. Una leve inclinación de cabeza por parte de la joven zanjó el término de la conversación y con eso se retiro para terminar de cumplir con su horario de trabajo.

Al salir del lugar se dirigió al ascensor, iba tranquila, se sentía segura por la reacción que había tenido su jefe. Apretó el botón para llamar al aparato y espero pacientemente mientras meditaba.

Desde que había llegado no lo había visto. Al preguntar en recepción para ver si había llegado, le informaron que él había avisado que llegaría mas tarde por problemas personales. No podía evitar preguntarse cuales serian esos asuntos, sentía curiosidad y, porque negarlo, también cierto temor… ¿Qué pasaría si esos problemas personales tuvieran que ver con una mujer? Nuevamente la invadió la sensación de celos que había sentido hace algunos días en el avión. Cerró los ojos para poder controlar las emociones aglomeradas en su pecho y los abrió cuando las puertas se separaron frente a ella.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Se había visto obligado a esperar en su apartamento la llamada de un amigo, hace días que esperaba noticias sobre cierto asunto que quería terminar de una vez. Pero ahora todo valía la pena, por fin podría decir que ya sabia lo que había pasado hace años, estaba seguro que cuando le entregara la nueva información a Sesshoumaru, este quedaría gratamente satisfecho.

Miro su reflejo en los espejos del elevador, iba vestido como de costumbre, con un pantalón y una camisa. Su rostro reflejaba un semblante difícil de describir, pero sobre todo reinaba la tranquilidad y eso era lo que se cuestionaba. A pesar de estar seguro de lo que había hecho, no tenia idea de las consecuencias que había dejado en lo que él ahora llamaba pasado, no quería permitir que los pensamientos de culpa irrumpieran su criterio y no le permitieran pensar con frialdad, pero esto cada vez se hacia mas complejo, aunque no tuviera noticias de su familia sabia lo que seguramente pensaban de su actitud.

Recordó las palabras que alguna vez le dijo su padre, sin duda alguna el pensar en él siempre lograba martirizarlo y hacerlo pensar que actuaba con inmadurez e irresponsabilidad, pero en el fondo, pese a lo que pudiera pensar su progenitor, sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Tan solo tenía escasos recuerdos felices durante su niñez. Su madre aparecía en todos ellos, pero en muy pocos lo hacia su padre. Cuando era niño se conformaba fácilmente con la respuesta que le daban todos al decirle que tenia mucho trabajo, pero cuando paso el tiempo no le costo darse cuenta de toda la verdad. No era que tuviera demasiado que hacer, si no que parecía obsesionado con ampliar su capital y hacerse un buen nombre en la sociedad china y el costo de eso era que su familia pasara a segundo plano, no se molestaba por él, pero en ocasiones llegaba a sentir rencor al ver a su madre, ella a pesar de todo seguía a su lado y le perdonaba una tras otra las actitudes faltas de cariño ¿Cómo pudo quererlo tanto?

Una lagrima amenazo con salir al pensar en la delicada figura de aquella mujer, a pesar de los años que ya no estaba a su lado aun la extrañaba como el primer día, le hacia falta escuchar su voz y sentir su presencia que lo llenaba de fuerza… Fuerza que ahora necesitaba.

La pequeña gota salada escapo y corrió por su mejilla lentamente, con la intención de impedir que más siguieran el camino de la primera presiono sus ojos con los dedos de la mano derecha.

- ¿Estas… Bien? – escuchó provenir de una voz preocupada. Dio un paso hacia delante sin levantar la vista mientras quitaba los rastros de un llanto que llevaba conteniendo durante mucho tiempo, pero que nunca había podido liberar.

- No es nada – pasó rápidamente por su lado sin prestarle mayor atención, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que alguien sintiera lastima por él.

También ignoro a la secretaria que lo miraba tras un escritorio a unos metros de la puerta de su jefe y solo se limito a tocar un par de veces para luego perderse tras la puerta.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

¿Era idea suya o le había visto una lagrima correr por el rostro? Aun no podía despegar la vista de la puerta de la oficina de Sesshoumaru, por la que Kouga había desaparecido hace algunos minutos, por la impresión y la confusión que llenaban su mente. Sentía un nudo en el pecho… ¿Así se sentía él cuando ella lo ignoraba? Eran demasiadas preguntas las que se acumulaban al mismo tiempo, no entendía su reacción, parecía estar huyendo de algo, ocultando lo que sentía… ¿Estaba sufriendo? Y si así era ¿Por qué?... O mejor dicho… ¿Por quien?

Se sintió impotente, quería ayudarlo, necesitaba saber que le estaba pasando, que era lo que lo afligía, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo si se había dedicado todo el tiempo a apartarlo de su lado?

Su corazón dio un vuelco, tanto tiempo alejándolo y en este momento lo que mas quería era poder estar a él. Se sorprendió a si misma deseando conocerlo, deseando saber tanto de él que le permitiera descubrir lo que le pasaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Dio media vuelta con la intención de marcharse, pero en vez de entrar al ascensor, se dirigió a las escaleras, necesitaba tiempo para pensar a solas y sabía que nadie las usaba a menos que fuera necesario.

- Que tonta soy… - murmuro mientras bajaba los peldaños por inercia – Kouga…

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Sus ojos ardían por tanto contener las lágrimas, pero este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para dejarse llevar. No solía darle tantas vueltas a ese asunto en particular y desconocía la razón de por que en esta ocasión era diferente.

Miraba medio distante al hombre frente a él, Sesshoumaru leía los papeles que le había entregado momentos atrás con evidente interés. Mientras él debería estar haciendo lo mismo con la carpeta que estaba en su mano, pero lamentablemente su cabeza estaba aun fuera del trabajo.

- Al final… Todo lo que sospechábamos era cierto – miró hacia delante y vio que Kouga no le prestaba la menor atención – Veo que no tienes la mínima intención de escucharme – alzó una ceja interrogando silenciosamente cuando el joven de cabello oscuro levantó sus ojos desentendido - ¿Sucede algo?

Pestañó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que estaba actuando mas extraño de lo normal. Ideo rápidamente algo en su mente y con su mejor tono aseguró…

- Solo estoy sorprendido por la información, aun me cuesta trabajo pensar en que un hombre que ha estado tan cerca de mi padre por tantos años sea el culpable de todo – hizo una mueca de desprecio, recuperando por completo su personalidad y dejando atrás sus pensamientos, al menos por ahora – De solo pensar la confianza que tiene en él me provoca un sentimiento difícil de describir… Ha estado robando sin ningún remordimiento desde que salio de aquí.

- A decir verdad, me sorprende que con la inteligencia que tiene tu padre no haya notado las verdaderas intenciones de ese hombre – cerró la carpeta y se puso de pie para observar por el ventanal que estaba tras es escritorio en el cual se encontraba sentado hace algunos segundos – Mi padre también confió ciegamente en él y ya vez como termino. El prestigio de la empresa, que tanto le había costado adquirir, se perdió en un instante.

- Debe habérselas ingeniado para culpar de todo a las empresas Taisho y salir completamente limpio de los problemas que ocasiono… - dijo Kouga mirando a la nada, estaba ensimismado con sus meditaciones - Y mi padre estaba tan enfadado por lo perdido que no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por la verdadera cara de ese sujeto.

- Al menos ahora que sabemos la verdad de lo ocurrido podremos desenmascararlo y terminar de una vez con las asperezas que se formaron hace años – volteo hacia el oji-azul con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro y volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio – Le haré saber lo que se siente estar derrotado y humillado como una vez se sintió mi padre – los ojos ambarinos brillaron con una extraña mezcla de maldad y determinación, dando a entender a Kouga el porque lo llamaban "El abogado el diablo" un apodo muy acertado, pensó divertido.

- ¿Se lo dirás a tu hermano? – preguntó tras un instante de silencio mirando a Sesshoumaru mientras este ordenaba los papales.

- Por el momento es mejor que no, él esta muy ocupado con el manejo de la compañía y la planificación de su boda – respondió después de pensarlo por un segundo el ambarino – Ahora, lo más conveniente es centrarnos en el trabajo y terminar con la publicidad. Te recomiendo que leas el informe de la señorita Shimamura y si tienes alguna duda, pregúntaselo a ella.

Kouga asintió levemente y se puso de pie para retirarse, antes de llegar a la puerta recordó la voz afligida que lo había interceptado a la salida del ascensor y se volteo para preguntar…

- ¿Cuando lo ha entregado?

- Poco antes que llegaras – le dijo Sesshoumaru sin darle mayor importancia – Seguro te la encontraste por el camino – añadió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

- Ya veo… Con tu permiso – salio de la oficina con la duda rondándolo, estaba casi seguro que el tono que había ocupado esa persona era de preocupación, entonces si era ella… ¿Se había preocupado sinceramente por él? La sola idea le arranco una sonrisa, la primera en lo que llevaba de día.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Miraba maravillada el departamento frente ella. Los primeros matices de la tarde entraban por el ventanal de la sala dándole un toque armonioso, tranquilo. Gracias a que no tenía ningún mueble podía admirar cada rincón y confirmar sus sospechas: Este era el lugar.

Estaba ubicado en el sexto piso de un edifico bastante cerca de su trabajo, tenia buena conserjería y se notaba que el vecindario era tranquilo. El departamento era amplio, con piso flotante en toda las habitaciones, a excepción de las recamaras en las que una alfombra color oxido cubría el piso, y paredes blancas. Al entrar había un panel que impedía la vista a la sala y el comedor, pero por ambos lados de este, y al bajar un escalón, se llegaba a estas estancias. Por la derecha se iba a la cocina, que tenía los muebles incluidos, todos de un color gris claro, y era en forma de L, al final había una puerta que conducía a un pequeño cuarto de lavado. Por la izquierda se llegaba al cuarto principal del departamento. La habitación era espaciosa, tenía un closet lo suficientemente grande para guardar toda su ropa y mucha más, y un baño propio que incluía tanto ducha como una relajante bañera. Paralela a la puerta de entrada, al final de la sala se encontraba una recamara mas pequeña, pero igual de acogedora y junto a esta, se hallaba el baño.

Estaba segura de su decisión, así que solo media hora mas tarde estaba firmando los papeles de arriendo con el corredor de propiedades. Mañana mismo comenzaría con la mudanza y si todo salía bien, estaría totalmente instalada antes que terminaran sus días libres.

Sonrió satisfecha mientras se dirigía a tomar un taxi. Miró nuevamente el edificio en el que muy pronto estaría viviendo y pensó que ese seria un nuevo comienzo, no debía temerle al cambio. Estaba a punto de reanudar su camino cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar…

- Diga… - contesto apresurada después de extraer el aparato de su cartera - ¿Kouga? – pregunto sorprendida.

- El mismo que viste y calza – bromeo del otro lado. Escucho con algo de dificultad un gruñido de parte de la pelirroja – A mi también me alegra hablar contigo…

- Veo que haz recuperado tu peculiar sentido del humor – dijo ella con ironía. Caminaba con paso cansado hacia la parada de taxis que estaba a dos cuadras.

- ¿De que hablas? – interrogo mas que por seguridad, no estaba seguro de sus suposiciones y no quería equivocarse.

- De nada… – susurro despacio, comenzaba a cuestionarse si lo que había visto era real. Aun no podía despejar su preocupación por aquella imagen y viendo que él podía sacarla de sus casillas rápidamente se sentía mejor, era a ese Kouga al que… Se detuvo en medio de la acera al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, tenia que dejar de hablar con él en este momento - ¿Para que llamabas?... Estoy con algo de prisa – trataba de terminar con esa llamada de una vez, aun no podía evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica por la espalda cuando recordaba aquel beso…

- Es simple. No entiendo una cosa de tu informe y esperaba que aceptaras juntarte conmigo para que me lo explicaras.

Debía estar loco si pensaba que ella se iba a arriesgar de esa manera. No podía darse aquel lujo, mientras mas lejos de él se mantuviera, mas tranquilas estarían sus emociones.

- Estoy segura que lo deje lo suficientemente claro como para que lo entendiera un niño de diez años – dijo cortante – No tengo tiempo para esto. Adiós – y sin decir mas, colgó.

Dio un suspiro fatigado cuando por fin dio con los taxis, aun le quedaba un trámite más por hacer, así que no tenía tiempo para perder con boberías. Cruzo la calle y cuando estaba a punto de subir al vehículo el celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

- Diga… - contesto suponiendo quien era.

- Vamos, será menos de una hora – le pidió el oji-azul con tono de suplica.

- Ya te lo dije, no tengo tiempo – la exasperaba su insistencia ¿Es que no tenia un poco de conciencia? Seguramente le encantaba hacerla enfadar – Ahora déjame en paz – volvió a colgar cerrando los ojos. Ya estaba en el taxi y le iba a indicar la dirección al chofer, pero… - ¿Es que no entiendes? No puedo perder el tiempo contigo.

- Creo… que no esperabas mi llamada ¿O me equivoco? – pregunto una voz femenina por el otro lado del auricular.

- Kagome – la reconoció al instante, e inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada – Yo… No sabia que… Discúlpame, pensé que eras otra persona – se rindió ante la risa de su amiga.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada… - la apaciguó al ver que se oía arrepentida - Solo llamaba para ver si nos podíamos ver para conversar un rato. Hoy ni siquiera te vi la sombra en la empresa, pero veo que estas ocupada…

- No, es solo que no quería verle a él… - dio un suspiro y luego añadió – Pero claro que tengo tiempo para ti.

- Pues entonces nos vemos en media hora en el restaurante de siempre… Tengo algunas cosas que contarte – dijo misteriosa – Adiós… - colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Ayame volvió a suspirar, todo ese suspenso aplicado por Kagome era un poco extraño, seguramente, planeaba o escondía algo. Le dio la dirección de un pequeño restaurante en donde solía verse con sus amigas para conversar y distraerse fuera de las horas de trabajo, luego solo cerró los ojos para tratar de calmar la jaqueca que comenzaba a ponerla de mal humor.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Quito el teléfono de su oreja con desilusión, había tenido la esperanza que ella aceptara su invitación, pero claramente se había equivocado. No podía esperar que Ayame se acercara a hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado, eso seria absurdo, ni él mismo podía hacerlo.

Se despidió del portero del estacionamiento y se fue a su departamento como de costumbre. Después de terminar con el papeleo, los bosquejos y los demás asuntos preliminares, tendría que volver a viajar al hotel para supervisar la grabación del anuncio. Todo estaba saliendo como estaba previsto, a excepción de lo que había planeado para si mismo. No estaba seguro en que momento, pero Ayame se había convertido en parte importante de su vida, cada vez eran mas grandes las ganas de verla, de acercarse, de hablar… Podía pasar el resto de su vida negándolo, podía simular que no lo sabia, pero ya era casi imposible… Estaba grabado con insistencia en su memoria el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, el sonido de su voz. Todo lo que lo rodeaba se la recordaba, parecía una droga que se había vuelto en su completa adicción, y él, sin resistencia, había sucumbido. Pero todo eso parecía nada ante sus intenciones, quería poder verla sonreír todos los días, escuchar su voz sin discutir, ver sus ojos mirarlo solo a él… Quería, por primera vez en su vida, tener algo serio con una mujer, con Ayame Shimamura.

Cuando llego a su casa solo pudo dejarse caer sobre un sofá de tres cuerpos que adornaba la sala. Estaba ligeramente cansado por las actividades del día de hoy, sin contar que la noche anterior apenas había podido dormir.

Pensó un momento en la reunión que había tenido con el mayor de los Taisho, estaba seguro que a esta altura él ya sabia lo que debían hacer. No había que ser muy inteligente para suponer que cualquiera fuera el plan, este incluiría que deberían ir donde el hombre que había ocasionado todos los problemas con la compañía para la que ahora trabajaba, pero presentía que iba a ser un enfrentamiento complicado, mas sabiendo que su padre pondría las manos al fuego por aquel hombre.

Su estomago rugió con fuerza y se dio cuenta que debido a la ansiedad no había ni siquiera desayunado, por lo que se levanto con algo mas de animo y se dirigió a la cocina con la clara intención de prepararse algo de comer.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Entró al lugar en el que había quedado con Kagome y se sorprendió al divisarla el uno de los lugares mas apartados de la entrada. Iba vestida con un pantalón ajustado y un sweater de lana. Levantó la mano para indicarle que se acercara y Ayame obedeció mientras se preguntaba el porque del extraño comportamiento de la azabache.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó sin rodeos luego de saludarla y sentarse frente a ella.

- Como crees… - negó mientras movía la cabeza – Solo creí que en este lugar tendríamos mas privacidad – rió nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que dirigía una mirada al resto del restaurante.

- Estas ocultándome algo, eres demasiado transparente… – dijo hábilmente la pelirroja. Noto inmediatamente que su amiga desviaba la mirada hacia un leve alboroto en la entrada y también dirigió sus ojos hacia aquel lugar.

Unos cuantos periodistas eran detenidos por los meseros, observaban en dirección a su mesa mientras trataban de convencer a los hombres que los dejaran pasar. Ayame estaba confundida por la intromisión de la prensa en el local, sabiendo que era un lugar muy tranquilo y que nunca había pasado algo así.

- Ayame… – llamo la modelo para obtener su atención, rápidamente las esmeraldas estaban posadas sobre ella y se apresuro a decir – Me casare con Inuyasha en pocos meses – la pelirroja la observo con sorpresa, pero no pronuncio palabra alguna – No quería que una de mis mejores amigas se enterara por un periódico o por la televisión – termino diciendo Kagome con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué…¿Desde cuando que…? – balbuceó confundida ante la seria expresión de la mujer sentada frente a ella - ¿Es en serio?

- Pues claro que te estoy hablando en serio… ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así? – dijo Kagome fingiendo una mueca de molestia ante la duda.

Lo siguiente que la joven modelo pudo ver fue a la pelirroja abalanzarse a ella mientras exclamaba un sin fin de felicitaciones. Solo atino a corresponder el gesto sonriendo y viendo que los periodistas se impacientaban por pasar y acercarse a preguntarle boberías como lo habían hecho desde que los habían visto, a ella e Inuyasha, en el restaurante hace algunos días.

- Ahora entiendo porque tienes a esa tropa siguiéndote – bromeo Ayame cuando volvió a su sitio. Sonreía sinceramente por la evidente felicidad de Kagome.

- Tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos a otro sitio, no quiero incomodar a nadie – profirió mirando hacia los periodistas que parecían no quitarle el ojos de encima. A decir verdad la situación comenzaba a cansarla, esos hombres la seguían hasta a su casa y casi no la dejaban respirar, la única razón por la que los soportaba era porque Inuyasha la había calmado diciéndole que solo durarían un par de días más, pero comenzaba a dudar que fuera así.

- Tienes razón – opino la oji-verde poniéndose de pie y sacándola de su pequeña meditación.

Salieron por una puerta auxiliar gracias a uno de los meseros y subieron a un taxi antes que algún reportero las alcanzara.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Un día después, alrededor de las once de la mañana, los trabajadores de la mudanza aun no terminaban de subir sus cosas hasta su nuevo apartamento, se notaba que les quedaba bastante trabajo. Tenía suerte, pues al ser un día laboral ella podía hacer ese tramite sin molestar a sus vecinos. Entre esa tarde y el día de mañana tendría que acomodar lo que mas pudiera, ya que el viernes debía volver al trabajo. Se sentía levemente cansada por el ajetreo, pero agradecía que Kagome, no encontrando otro lugar donde charlar se hubiera ofrecido para ayudarle a empacar lo que faltaba, esa tarde esperaba a Rin, quien moría de ganar por saber el lugar donde vivía ahora y por ayudarla a terminar en el tiempo que había determinado la pelirroja con anterioridad.

Ayame era una mujer práctica y autosuficiente, capaz de tomar decisiones con facilidad y determinación. Nunca se le podía sorprender dando un paso en falso o con dudas al respecto, y era por esa razón que había prescindido de las personas que se acercaban a ella con la clara intención de aprovecharse de su "ingenuidad", pero gracias a que tenia el fuerte carácter forjado por sus padres pudo darse cuenta a tiempo y alejar a tales individuos. Si embargo, siempre hay excepciones, eso lo comprendió cuando comenzó a trabajar en Taisho Company y conoció a los que ahora consideraba sus mejores amigos.

Quito con el brazo el sudor de su frente, estaba acomodando los sillones de la sala y la mesa del comedor, aun no había puesto las cortinas en el ventanal y debido a esto la luz del sol pasaba sin problemas hasta el lugar donde se encontraba. Traía puesto ropa deportiva y zapatillas, con esto podía moverse sin problemas y ejecutar tareas pesadas, aunque gracias a una extraña amabilidad, los hombres de la mudanza dejaban todo donde ella lo pedía, solo movía las cosas que no terminaban de convencerla para no molestar mas de lo debido a los trabajadores.

Cerca de las doce del día apareció la joven madre, venia con ropa similar a la de Ayame, anteponiéndose al trabajo que le quedaba por delante a la publicista. Había dejado a su pequeña hija con su madre y Sesshoumaru había quedado en pasar a buscarla a eso de las seis para volver juntos a casa. Estaba ansiosa por saber los pormenores del viaje a Shirahama y sobre todo quería saber que tan cierto era el presentimiento que tenia desde que había conocido a Kouga.

- Dime Ayame… ¿Cómo te fue en el hotel? – comenzó a interrogar mientras ambas estiraban las sabanas de la cama de dos plazas acomodada en la habitación principal - ¿Paso algo interesante que quieras contarme?

- Tu siempre tan directa… - rió ante la pregunta, la castaña le saco la lengua con diversión y también comenzó a reír. Suspiro hondo para comenzar – Pasaron algunas cosas…

Los ojos marrones brillaron traviesos, y supuso por la expresión de la pelirroja que eran cosas importantes para ella. Tal vez habían dado un paso, quizás ya no lo odiara y pudieran llevarse bien de ahora en adelante. Todo podía suceder cuando se trataba de Ayame, era impredecible.

Un hombre entro al cuarto para informales que habían terminado con las cajas y que debía firmar unos papeles. Ayame salio del cuarto con dirección a la entrada al tiempo que Rin resoplaba por su mala suerte, justamente en el momento en el que por fin iba a hablar.

- Gracias – dijo la mujer en la puerta al ver a los hombres marcharse. Fue a la cocina con la intención de buscar algún refresco, pero fastidiada por no encontrar los vasos, tomo dos botellas y se las llevo. Agradecía a su ocurrencia de comprar algo de comer para ese día – Ten, traje es… - se quedo muda al ver que Rin había terminado el trabajo sola y ahora descansaba tendida con los brazos abiertos sobre la cama.

- ¡Moría de sed! – exclamo con agradecimiento cuando tomo lo que su amiga le ofrecía y se hacia a un lado para que Ayame tomara asiento junto a ella

La dueña del departamento solo sonrió y se limito a perder la vista en el líquido que habitaba en el interior de la botella, absorta por la ultima pregunta de Rin… ¿Qué si había pasado algo interesante? Debía ser una broma… ¡Dios! Si a penas podía mantener alejada la imagen de Kouga de su cabeza, era un hombre fascinante, lleno de secretos que anhelaba descubrir, uno por uno, hasta conocerlo por completo y poder darle una dirección racional a todo lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Me contaras lo que paso? – preguntó Rin tratando de retomar el tema anterior. Observo a su izquierda, donde estaba Ayame, y se quedo en silencio esperando una respuesta.

- Creo que estoy empezando a… - se detuvo ante lo que iba a decir, estaba tan concentraba en lo que pensaba que casi dice algo indebido. Su mente trabajo con rapidez para poder rellenar el espacio que había dejado vació antes que fuera notado -… Creer que estabas en lo correcto.

Se puso de pie, dejo la botella sobre el suelo, sin haber bebido nada, y tomo una caja de tamaño considerable para dirigirse hacia el closet. Fue seguida de cerca por la castaña y ambas se pusieron a desempacar la ropa.

- No es desagradable como yo creía… - susurró atrayendo la atención de su compañera y sonrió – Es educado, cortés, interesante… - termino de doblar un pantalón oscuro y lo puso en su lugar mientras recordaba las cosas que había sucedido en tan solo dos días – Es una persona totalmente distinta a como yo pensaba.

- ¿Te gusta, verdad? – ahí estaba nuevamente siendo directa. Rin tenia por costumbre decir las cosas que opinaba o pensaba, no le gustaban los rodeos y no acostumbraba a mentir, seguramente por esa razón había congeniado rápidamente con su esposo, quien era igual, o incluso mas, directo que ella.

- Si – confesó sin remordimientos –… Nos… Besamos en la fiesta de inauguración del hotel… - explico tratando de dar sentido a su anterior respuesta. Sintió un leve escalofrió al volver a reconocerlo, el día anterior le había tocado contárselo a Kagome, y ciertamente era muy agradable.

La castaña la examino en silencio, era increíble el cambio que había tenido en tan solo unos días, pero había dejado de protegerse y aunque fuera por un minuto lo había dejado ingresar a su territorio. Sabia desde un principio que Kouga no le era indiferente y por eso trataba de contrarrestar eso con una fingida rivalidad, era similares, pero distintos a la vez, sin embargo se atraían mutuamente como los dados opuestos de un imán.

- Me sorprende… Pensé que tardarías mas en reconocerlo… - sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa que le dirigió Ayame. Esta, por su parte no lo había podido evitar, Rin lo había tomado con tranquilidad, cuando Kagome casi la ahorca al enterarse… ellas eran tan distintas como los hermanos dueños de sus corazones.

- Sinceramente creo que ya lo sabias, solo esperabas a que yo te lo confirmara – la acuso directamente Ayame.

Las dos mujeres terminaron con la habitación, el baño y la cocina antes que Sesshoumaru hiciera acto de presencia en el edificio. Rin se había despedido de la pelirroja diciéndole que tendrían que juntarse la próxima semana con Kagome por lo del vestido de novia, además ambas eran las damas de honor y debían escoger sus atuendos y ayudarían con la organización.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Ayame alejándose del vehículo en el que se encontraban su jefe y esposa.

El ambarino se quedo observando el edificio con algo de curiosidad, tenia el sensación que tal vez a la señorita Shimamura no le gustaría lo que encontraría allí, pero de todos modos eso no era asusto suyo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Rin al ver que su marido no despegaba la vista de los departamentos.

- Nada – respondió son la sombra de una sonrisa. Seria mejor no decir nada, seguramente así resultaría mas interesante para todos. Encendió el auto y se marcharon.

--------

El día siguiente fue similar al anterior, vaciando cajas y ordenando lo que restaba, aunque con dos diferencias, esta vez no tenia ayuda y ya solo le quedaba lo menos. Respiro aliviada cuando puso un florero con lirios en la mesa del centro en la sala, se quedo mirándolos con cierta nostalgia y pensó en él… La había llamado incontables veces, tanto ayer como hoy, pero no se había atrevido a contestar ninguna vez. Después de aceptar, a medias, que le atraía no conseguía reunir el valor necesario para hablarle, podía parecer una colegiala, pero a pesar de todo lo que pudieran pensar de ella, era nueva en todo lo referente a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Durante años se había dedicado a ahuyentar a los hombres que se le acercaran con segundas intenciones, siempre estaba sus estudios, sus metas, por sobre todo lo demás, pero a esta altura, cuando ya estaba consiguiendo todo, había bajado inevitablemente sus defensas y ahora, por primera vez, no sabia como proceder ante un hombre, por lo que había optado por lo mas inteligente, esconderse hasta conseguir la respuesta adecuada a sus propias preguntas.

La tarde había pasado sin ningún contratiempo en particular, organizo la habitación que restaba y el cuarto de lavado, solo después de eso pudo calificar satisfecha el apartamento como un autentico hogar. Estaba feliz de haber logrado su meta, mañana podría trabajar con tranquilidad pensando que no tendría nada que ordenas, solo descansar.

Salio de la ducha cuando ya no quedaba rastro del sol en el cielo, había estado sumergida bajo el agua con la intención de quitarse el estrés producido por esos dos días de locos y para despejarse en todo lo referente a cierta persona, el solo pensar que lo vería la ponía nerviosa. Cuando se acomodaba en la toalla noto con desconcierto que sobre la regadera había una gotera, seguramente no la había notado antes por estar bañándose, pero no había sido advertida por el corredor de propiedades, tal vez lo desconocían.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, una camiseta sin mangas y un jeans, y salio con rumbo al piso de arriba, debía hablar lo antes posible con el propietario, pues mientras antes lo arreglaran mucho mejor para ella. Prefirió subir las escaleras, solo era un piso y tardaría menos que si esperaba el elevador. Había secado vagamente su cabello, por lo que algunas gotas caían a la camiseta, haciendo que algunas partes se translucieran, sin embargo, poco le importo, ahora solo tenia un propósito en la cabeza.

Toco varias veces antes de impacientarse, el piso era exactamente igual que el suyo, con paredes color labanda y alfombras azure. Las luces estaban encendidas, puesto que todas eran apagadas a media noche y aun faltaba al menos dos horas para eso.

Esto no lo permitiría, acababa de llegar hace apenas un día y ya tenía problemas con los vecinos. Era el colmo que ni siquiera se dignara a abrirle la puerta, como si creyera que estaba por encima de ella, seguramente se estaba riendo detrás de la puerta por su mala suerte. Miles de ideas se pasaron por su mente, cada una peor que la otra, pero no movería un pie hasta que le abrieran.

Se dio media vuelta recriminándose el pensar así de las personas sin conocerlas y soltó un suspiro de resignación, _"Eso no esta bien" _se dijo a si misma al recordar como había tratado a Kouga desde el principio y como lo seguía haciendo después de lo que paso en la fiesta de la inauguración del hotel. Siempre juzgaba antes de conocer y si la persona representaba un peligro para ella solamente se alejaba.

Sintió que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas y trato de calmarse para no ahorcar al dueño de aquel departamento cuando volteara. Dio un giro para enfrentar a la persona que quedo frente a ella, pero… Absolutamente nada salio de su boca, lo que estaba viendo la había dejado literalmente sin aire.

Él estaba medio apoyado en la puerta, con el pecho descubierto por completo y solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura. Una imagen tremendamente sensual para su gusto, algo que en su vida pensó ver y era por eso que delineaba cada línea marcada en su tórax con sus orbes esmeraldas. Era un espejismo hecho especialmente para un pecador… Sin duda alguna, era mucho mejor de lo que se podía apreciar con ropa puesta, su piel estaba bronceada, sus músculos bien trabajados, en conclusión, mucho donde observar y nada que mejorar. Algunas gotas caían de su cabello húmedo, que parecía ser negro, siendo en realidad castaño oscuro, aun cuando el trataba de secarlo, caían por su piel, rozándolo… Como quisiera ser una de ellas; Ese pensamiento había aparecido tan espontáneamente que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, porque cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus fantasías y miro el rostro del joven, notó que este la miraba divertido.

- ¿Qué demonios te divierte? – interrogo indignada por sus propios pensamientos y sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en su mejillas. Esto no podía estar pasándole, no ahora.

- Nada en especial – dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Ayame vio con asombro como se hacia a un lado, indicándole con eso que pasara.

- ¡Estas demente si piensas que voy a entrar! – exclamo furiosa, escondiendo muy bien tras eso lo que sentía.

Una suave carcajada escapo de los labios de Kouga. Ciertamente aun no se recuperaba totalmente de la impresión al verla parada frente a su puerta, como muchas veces había "soñado". De vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban involuntariamente a las partes mojadas de la camiseta de la joven, pero se daba cuenta a tiempo para volver a mirar su rostro sin que ella lo notara.

- ¿Te da pudor entrar al departamento de un hombre? – cuestiono. Retándola con la mirada, sabia que Ayame no retrocedería ante un reto, y él estaba dispuesto a acudir a cualquier artimaña para tenerla dentro de su territorio, donde sabia moverse mejor.

El pronóstico del oji-azul fue acertado, ya que después de fruncir el ceño, la joven entro dirigiéndose a la sala.

Estaba entrando a la boca del lobo, lo sabia, y además lo estaba haciendo voluntariamente, pero ¿Que podía hacer? No era capas de dar paso atrás ante las provocaciones de él. Si supiera que sus rodillas temblaban se reiría de ella el resto de su vida.

Miro con atención la sala, estaba decorada de una manera muy distinta a la suya, aun cuando los espacios fueran los mismos. Parecía masculino, eso la hizo sonreír sin notarlo, porque eso significaba que no había ninguna mujer por la que preocuparse viviendo con él. Solo había un foco de iluminación, el cual provenía de una lámpara de pie, con pantalla cilíndrica, junto al ventanal, el que estaba levemente abierto y dejaba pasar una brisa al interior. Había un ambiente calido, envolvente.

- Ponte cómoda, ira a vestirme – dijo Kouga a su espalda, la pelirroja solo asintió sin tener el valor de voltear y volver a verlo de esa manera.

Cuando se encontró sola camino hacia el sillón mas grande, pero se desvió al llamarle la atención el mueble en el que se encontraba la televisión. Este era de madera, con un leve tono rojizo, alrededor del aparato se encontraban diversas repisas, y en estas, al lado izquierdo, habían algunos objetos que en su vida había visto, eran chinos, no sabia ni lo que significaban, ni lo que las letras sobre ellos decían.

Paso el dedo sobre ellos con suavidad mientras se movía hacia la derecha. Justo arriba del televisor habían tres bonsáis, era extraño que un hombre tuviera la suficiente paciencia para cuidarlos, pero Kouga era único. Y por ultimo, habían varias fotografías. Pero la que mas destacaba era la de una mujer, con cabello castaño oscuro, piel tostada y ojos expresivos, realmente atractiva.

- Es mi madre – la sorprendió la voz del hombre.

- Es hermosa – dijo volteándose para enfrentarlo, no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo la llevaba observando.

Ahí estaba él, con un pantalón holgado y una camiseta de mangas cortas, sonriendo apaciblemente. Ayame pensó por un segundo que preferiría seguir viéndolo como cuando llego. _"Debo estas demente"_ se recrimino inmediatamente. El estar tan tranquilamente junto a él no era bueno, porque lo que se obligo a recuperar su genio y a replantearse su objetivo.

- Vine porque tengo un problema con el baño – explico con rapidez – Hay una gotera sobre la ducha.

- ¿Vives aquí? – pregunto entre sorprendido y misterioso. Realmente los dioses estaban de su parte.

- Yo… Si… Pero ese no es el punto.

- A mi me parece un punto bastante interesante – dijo el joven dando unos pasos adelante, quedando relativamente cerca de la chica, quien se vio forzada a pegar su espalda a las repisas.

- Solo quiero saber cuanto tiempo se tardaran en arreglarlo – murmuro mirando hacia todos lados en busca de una salida, porque esto se le hacia tremendamente familiar.

- ¿De verdad solo quieres eso? – interrogó con un indiscutible tono de sensualidad. Llego al frente de la pelirroja y, al igual que en el ascensor, puso sus brazos a los costados para evitar que escapara.

- Aléjate de mi… - suplicó con un hilo de voz, sorprendiéndose a si misma por la poca fuerza aplicada en aquella oración.

Ayame puso instintivamente sus manos en el pecho del castaño con la intención de apartarlo, sintiendo todo lo que había deseado tocar cuando le habían abierto la puerta, esa era su perdición. Podía sentir su olor, la calidez de su cuerpo, todo tan cerca, que al levantar la vista hacia él, perdió toda batalla antes de comenzar.

Kouga agacho la cabeza hacia ella, lentamente, haciendo aquel momento eterno. Vio que las orbes esmeraldas desaparecían detrás de los parpados de su dueña y ya no pudiendo contenerse, la beso con todos los sentimientos que se despertaban en él.

Fue despacio, uniendo primero sus labios con exquisita lentitud, saboreándose. El contando el quitaba el aliento, porque podía ser solo un beso, pero ambos parecían exigir todo del otro y dando lo mismo a cambio. Las manos del hombre descendieron hasta la cintura de su acompañante y la estrechó con suave fuerza contra él, quería sentirla, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a una mujer en su vida, pero no se atrevería a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

La joven sentía su piel caliente y erizada, anhelando, con más insistencia de la que creyó ser capaz, no separarse de esos labios. La humedad de la boca masculina la invadió y le permitió hacer lo mismo, sin darse cuenta aquel momento se tornaba comprometedor, puesto que él comenzaba a sentir cierta incomodidad en sus zonas bajas, y ella apenas si podía controlar los sonidos que quería escapar de su boca.

Cuando se separaron, respiraban con ligera dificultad. Ayame, a diferencia de las demás ocasiones en las que se sentía comprometida con él, no aparto la mirada. Mientras Kouga se preguntaba como había podido dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta de lo que sentía, ansiaba seguir, pero no quería que ella saliera corriendo asustada por su descaro. Sin embargo, todas esas dudas desaparecieron cuando sintió que la pelirroja se afirmaba de sus hombros para llegar nuevamente a sus labios. Sonrió imperceptiblemente antes de volver a comenzar con ese juego que seguramente no terminaría hasta dentro de mucho.

Ayame estaba cansada del recato y la discreción, nada valía la pena si seguía alejándolo cuando lo que más quería era tenerlo cerca. Ya no podía seguir resistiéndose a lo que experimentaba, no tenia fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo, por lo que dejo de lado a sus ideas y simplemente se dejo llevar, conciente de todo lo que hacia, pero sin remordimientos.

Lo abrazo por el cuello, diciendo sin palabras lo que quería, lo que deseaba. Kouga no tuvo que esperar a que se lo dijeran dos veces y la tomo por los muslos, dejando así que ella notara cuanto había esperado esto. Fue bajando por su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas de su camino, mientras era acariciado en el cabello. Sin dificultad alguna llegaron a la habitación, estaba oscura, pero una extraña calidez emanaba de su interior.

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por completo al sentirlas frías sabanas en su espalda, el oji-azul le acariciaba con suavidad envidiable el estomago, por debajo de la ropa, era lo mismo que ella quería sentir, su piel. Con manos tímidas, pero seguras, se dirigió al fin de la camiseta del hombre y comenzó a quitársela con desesperación bien disimulada. Fue él mismo quien se levantó y se la quito para permitirle verlo como lo había hecho cuando abrió la puerta. Ayame contuvo un suspiro al verlo y, sintiendo sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él, se sentó sobre el colchón para hacer lo mismo y ambas prendas cayeron al suelo.

Kouga estaba extasiado con tanta belleza, acaricio, por sobre la tela que aun los separaba, los senos de Ayame y beso nuevamente su cuello. Ella poseía un aroma más embriagante que el champang e increíblemente solo con eso se sentía excitado. Pretendía recorrer sin límites su cuerpo, pero se le hacia cada vez mas difícil debido a que las pequeñas manos de la joven se paseaban inquietas por su espalda.

La pasión entre ellos se hacia cada vez mas imposible de controlar.

Al sentir la boca del hombre descender hasta su pecho soltó un gemido deliberado, arqueándose hacia él, lo que sin titubear este aprovecho para deshacerse del corpiño que le impedía admirar lo que tanto ansiaba. Se quedo un segundo embelesado, Ayame tenía un tono carmín pintado en las mejillas y sus pechos subían y bajaban debido a su rápido respirar. Sonrió al darse cuenta que no se limitaría a solo observarla, haría que ella lo deseara tanto como él, la obligaría a buscar su calor. La beso con vehemencia, con urgencia, quería ser el dueño de cada suspiro que escapara por la boca que ahora besaba.

Ayame experimento algo delicioso en su vientre, cada vez deseaba más a ese hombre, nunca se había sentido tan… Bien. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que solo él estaba disfrutando el torturarla, por lo que tomando sus brazos lo empujo, rodando y quedando finalmente sobre él. Sonrió coquetamente ante el evidente asombro de Kouga, descendió hasta su boca, y, luego de besarlo por un tiempo, bajo a su cuello y tórax. Sintió algo de vergüenza al percatarse de la excitación de él, ese momento fue aprovechado por el hombre para volver a su antigua posición.

Solo fue cosa de minutos antes que estuvieran completamente desnudos sobre el edredón. Solo rozaban sus cuerpos húmedos por el sudor y se besaban, preparándose para lo que venia. Ayame se sentía extrañamente libre, a pesar de ser…

Se abrazo con fuerza a Kouga, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de él, al sentir que era invadida lentamente. Solo un gemido contra su piel y enterró las uñas en su espalda cuando supo que el castaño legaba a donde nadie antes lo había hecho.

Se sintió feliz de saberse el primero, ahora podía comprender cuanto significaba esto para ella, tal vez sintiera lo mismo que él. La beso cerca del oído y termino de penetrarla.

Solo sintió un pequeño as de dolor, pero este desapareció rápidamente, siendo reemplazado por la más calida sensación que hubiera imaginado. Los movimientos comenzaron siendo lentos, pero a cada segundo se iban volviendo más rápidos. Se entregaron por completo, volviéndose uno sin inquietudes. Cuando Ayame ya no pudo mas sintió como un enorme placer la embargaba en cada fibra de su ser, dejándola completamente agotada. Sintió instantes después que Kouga terminaba igual que ella, dejando una parte de él en su interior.

Cuando el oji-azul recupero el ritmo de su respiración observó a la chica que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo y sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba completamente dormida. Se acomodo bajo las cobijas y la abrazo para dormir junto a su piel.

--------

Los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban por la cortina de la habitación, Ayame abrió los ojos perezosamente ante la luz y miro el cuerpo que descansaba junto a ella. Estuvo algunos minutos así, sintiendo el brazo de él rodearla por la cintura y su respiración lenta y tranquila. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando algo inexplicable paso por su mente, debía irse antes que él despertara, si no lo hacia, no sabría que decirle.

Se aparto de él, salio de la cama y después de recoger su ropa, abandonó la habitación.

Una densa tristeza la invadió mientras se vestía, le había entregado todo a ese hombre y no sabia que porque lo había hecho. Apago la luz de la lámpara, que permanecia encendida desde la noche anterior, y cuando se disponía a salir el teléfono comenzó a sonar escandalosamente. Corrió y activó la contestadota para que Kouga no se despertara.

- Kouga tenemos un problema, nadie sabe donde esta metido tu padre. Ha dejado a cargo de todo a su mano derecha y tú sabes que eso no es una buena señal…

Ayame miro extrañada el aparato, presentía que había algo raro, pero no supo que podría ser. Escucho algunos ruidos provenientes de la habitación y supo que ya era hora de marcharse.

Cuando entro a su departamento se sintió segura, apenas tuvo fuerza para llegar a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama y pensó en lo que había sucedido, con la vista perdida en un punto muerto.

Aun podía sentir su aroma sobre su piel, la humedad de su boca y la suavidad de sus caricias. Todo era tan reciente que no podía apartar aquellas sensaciones. Estaba confundida, tanto tiempo pensando que este seria el momento más feliz de su vida y había salido corriendo de los brazos de Kouga porque no tenía el valor suficiente para admitir que estaba…

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos ante su descubrimiento, estaba enamorada de él. Por eso se había alejado, por que en el fondo de su corazón había sentido desde el primer momento que él era el único capaz de pasar por la infinita cantidad de murallas que había formado a su alrededor. Lo amaba, y sin embargo, le dolía el pecho al pensar que él no sentía lo mismo.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso así, pensando únicamente en él y en sus sentimientos, pero el sonido de la puerta la saco abruptamente de sus meditaciones.

- Ayame, abre… - escucho cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación – Debemos hablar.

Simplemente no fue capaz de abrir, el miedo la consumía por dentro. Dejo que se cansara de tocar y solo después de eso noto la hora, debía presentarse en el trabajo ese día, pero significaba inevitablemente encontrarse con él…

Desde el balcón lo vio alejarse en su motocicleta, estaba equivocada, no importaba lo que pudiera responderle, era una traición hacia si misma esconder por mas tiempo lo que sentía, tenia la necesidad de decirle que lo amaba y si no era correspondida podría luchar para serlo.

Con ese nuevo objetivo en su mente se dispuso a dejarlo lo mas impresionado posible, haría que Kouga Erizawa se enamorara de ella.

---------

- Yuna… ¿Sabes donde esta el señor Erizawa en este momento? – pregunto frente a su secretaria, los nervios amenazaban con traicionarla, pero debía mantenerse firme.

- Esta en el estudio señorita – Ayame agradeció y salio con el rumbo dicho.

Antes de entrar se concentro mentalmente, no debía dejarse intimidar por las demás personas, tenia que completar su objetivo para poder seguir respirando con calma, no importaban las consecuencias.

Paso las puertas dobles del estudio y noto que había bastante movimiento, pero ni rastro de Kouga. Avanzó hasta quedar junto al escenario y nuevamente lo busco con la mirada, pero nada.

- Ayame – la llamo una voz detrás de ella, no necesitaba voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

Kouga hablaba tranquilamente con el fotógrafo cerca de los vestidores cuando la vio entrar. Llevaba, por primera vez, una falda hasta medio muslo verde, un color que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, y una blusa ajustada color crema.

- Creo que debemos hablar – dijo la pelirroja con la vista baja después de voltearse – Yo… - murmuro, pero sus palabras se perdieron en su garganta cuando miró hacia la puerta por la que anteriormente había entrado. El castaño se dio cuenta de esto y se dio la vuelta para ver que era lo que llamaba la atención de la mujer.

Cuatro hombres observaban en su dirección, tres vestidos de negro y con lentes de sol, y uno, que estaba un paso delante de los demás, con un traje azul. Kouga dijo algo entre dientes mientras lo veía acercarse.

- No puedo creer que hayas escogido este lugar para esconderte – dijo el hombre de azul cuando quedo frente a él – Eres astuto, pero no lo suficiente.

Todos en el lugar miraban con atención, sabían a la perfección quien era aquel hombre y Ayame no era la excepción. Era el dueño del imperio chino, con el que hace años los Taisho habían tenido problemas, era Akira Ryusaki. Miro incrédula al joven parado delante de ella, algo no estaba bien.

Kouga frunció el ceño, no era posible que lo hubiera encontrado, y mas aun en este preciso momento, ahora veía que no siempre hay que fiarse de la suerte.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con voz neutra, no era nada agradable tenerlo en frente después de haber gozado tantos meses de libertad.

- Me sorprende que no lo sepas – respondió serio, nadie, ni siquiera su sangre jugaba con él – Ya veo porque ni siquiera recordaste de donde procedías – agrego fijando su mirada en Ayame. Instintivamente Kouga se puso entre ellos para evitar cualquier comentario mal intencionado por parte de ese hombre hacia la joven.

- No estoy para juegos… Sabes a la perfección que no tengo intención de volver, así que si viniste por eso, pierdes tu tiempo – dijo irritado.

Kagome observaba todo junto a Hakudoshi, no necesitaba nada mas para entender lo que estaba pasando. Vio a la pelirroja tras Kouga, tenía las manos en su boca, no daba crédito a lo que estaba suponiendo.

- ¿De verdad? – cuestión sarcástico - ¿No te importa lo que pueda pasarle a esta gente, ni siquiera lo que le pase a esa mujer?

- No te atreverías - bramo con enfado. Él sabía por donde atacarlo, sabía como hacerlo ceder, pero no quería hacerlo. Una sensación de impotencia comenzó a invadirlo al ver la sonrisa cínica formada en el rostro de la persona frente a él.

- Ponme a prueba – lo reto abiertamente – Sabes a la perfección que si inicio acciones legales contra esta empresa, llevarían las de perder. No dudes de mi mente fría, Kouga.

Lo miro por un segundo y se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando. Temió por las cientos de personas que dependían de la compañía, temió por Ayame.

- Tu ganas… - murmuro resignado, si se quedaba solo causaría problemas.

- Perfecto – dijo satisfecho. Dio media vuelta para retirarse e iba a ser seguido por Kouga, pero…

- No puede ser… - escucho el susurro en su espalda el castaño. Volteo y vio los ojos esmeraldas invadidos por liquido.

- Perdóname… - fue lo único que pudo decir al verla. Rozó su mejilla con el pulgar y se dio media vuelta para ir tras el hombre que indiscutiblemente era su padre.

La joven modelo corrió junto al fotógrafo para detener la caída de Ayame, a quien sus piernas parecían ya no sostener. Vio como los hombres se alejaban, luego observo a su amiga y se sorprendió ante lo que veía…

Sintió que su corazón se quebraba como un cristal, que todas sus ilusiones puestas en aquella conversación se desvanecían como cenizas arrastradas por el viento.Una gruesa lagrima callo por su mejilla, seguida por otras, ya nada importaba, lo único que habitaba en su mente y en su cuerpo era el inmenso dolor de saberse engañada.

Todo había sido una mentira, desde el principio nada era real.

Antes que el hombre que le había robado el corazón desapareciera detrás de la puerta, volteo y junto a una mirada silenciosa pudo leer que su labios decían… _"Te amo"_

**Continuara… **

**

* * *

**

bueno... ese es el tercer capitulo de esta historia...

no tengo mucho que decir, pero me queda agradecer por que hayan llegado hasta aqui.

cuidense mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

se despide... Lirio Negro.


	4. Déjà vu

Holaa!!

Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por la demora en este capitulo, pero tengo una buena razón, estuve entre pruebas y exámenes en la universidad y solo he terminado la semana pasada, y desde entonces he estado tratando de escribir este capitulo hasta que por fin la inspiración se digno a aparecer y lo he terminado.

Le agradezco mucho sus comentarios y ánimos: Rinko Inukai, Ninfa del Mar, Pack 2x1, monc-inu, Omiku Chan y Jill Filth.

Sus reviews me han servido y apoyado siempre, muchas gracias.

Este capitulo, como te lo prometí va dedicado a Jill Filth por tu hermoso fic n.n

Solo eso… mas notas al final…

* * *

**.- Diseño de la Pasión -.**

**"_Déjà vu__"_**

Kagome suspiro por segunda vez consecutiva en lo que iba del minuto, mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta de la habitación y se dirigía a uno de los sillones de la sala. Rin la miraba expectante con su hija en brazos, dándole el contenido de un biberón.

- Se ha quedado dormida – explicó después de acomodarse y apoyar su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá – Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría no la habría animado para que tratara a Kouga.

- No puedes evitarle el dolor a todo el mundo, Kagome – dijo la joven madre, atrayendo las orbes castañas de su acompañante – Ella… No podía seguir escapando de algo que seria inevitable, si no hubiera sido Kouga, seria cualquier otro, esperar no ser dañada nunca es un pensamiento utópico… La vida esta rodeada de felicidad, pero para poder disfrutarla debes conocer todos sus matices.

- Lo sé… – aceptó con voz cansina la modelo – Es solo que… Nunca la había visto llorar.

Rin observo la puerta cerrada de la recamara principal del departamento, tratando de imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando Ayame, sin embargo le fue imposible ponerse en su lugar. Se puso de pie y depositó a su hija en el coche mientras dejaba el biberón vacío sobre la mesa de centro. Sintió como una leve brisa inundaba el lugar y fue cuando notó que Kagome había abierto el ventanal para acceder al balcón y observar con mirada perdida la inmensidad del cielo anaranjado. Ambas lo sabían, su amiga no había alcanzado a disfrutar ninguna de las nuevas experiencias propias del amor, todo había terminado tan abruptamente como había comenzado.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

La puerta acababa de cerrarse tras la figura de la joven modelo, no tenia ganas de seguir con la absurda conversación a la que las mujeres la estaban sometiendo, ellas no tenían la culpa, lo sabia, pero, por mas que agradecía su compañía, de lo único que tenia deseos era de estar completamente sola, rodeada del silencio para poder aclarar su cabeza y sentimientos.

Hace apenas unas horas había descubierto la verdad sobre el castaño y desde ese mismo instante no podía parar de llorar, aun ahora derramaba lagrimas mudas junto con ahogados lamentos reprimidos en su garganta.

No sabia con certeza que era lo que más lastimaba, gracias a él había conocido por primera vez aquel sentimiento al que muchos dicen ser completamente leales, pero… ¿Por qué había tenido que serle arrebatado tan rápido? Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de confesárselo y ahora estaba a tantos kilómetros de ella que incluso dudaba que la recordara, sin siquiera tener que pensarlo eso era lo más difícil de digerir, más todavía que la idea de que Kouga hubiera estado jugando esa semana con su corazón.

Las luces exteriores comenzaban a encenderse anunciando un pronto anochecer y Ayame aun se negaba a levantarse de la cama en donde se encontraba acurrucada, no entendía en que momento las fuerzas la habían abandonado…

- Es cierto… - susurró con la voz casi quebrada, fijando sus humedecidos ojos en la mano que estaba apoyada en la almohada, junto a su cabeza – Se han ido con él…

Escondió sus orbes esmeraldas tras sus parpados y una gota salina escurrió por su piel, muriendo en el contorno de su oído. Era increíble la intensidad con la que se podía extrañar a una persona, ese dolor concentrado en su pecho era infinitamente más grande que cuando se había visto sola tras la muerte de sus padres, al menos ellos no le habían dejado ese sabor amargo en sus recuerdos.

La vista se volvió a nublar y las ganas de desahogarse a través del llanto hicieron aparición como tantas veces a lo largo del día. Un gemido apagado escapo de sus labios, lloraba en silencio para no seguir preocupando inútilmente a Rin y Kagome, pero juraba que nunca había sentido tanta desesperación, estaba asfixiándose en el dolor que representaba una respuesta que nunca llegaría…

Un profundo sentimiento de engaño y abandono era lo que había quedado en el lugar de lo que pretendía decirle esa mañana. Él podía tener a cualquier mujer que deseara con solo mover un dedo y sin embargo la había escogido a ella para divertirse a costa de su inexperiencia.

-_¿No te ha importado que te entregara todo de mi?_ _Es que acaso… ¿Todo fue un simple juego?- _pensó cuando la habitación era devorada por la oscuridad de la noche.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Se sentó sobre el blando colchón con brusquedad mientras daba un vistazo al lugar. La habitación era amplia, decorada con finos muebles y claras cortinas. Igual a la ultima vez que había estado ahí, el mas mínimo detalle era el mismo a como el lo había dejado.

Eran tan solo las dos de la tarde y el sol resplandecía cual día de verano en el cielo, hace solo una hora que había pisado territorio chino y ya creía que odiaba su tierra natal. Su padre se había sobrepasado, no le importaban los pensamientos de su hijo, lo único que quería era ejercer su voluntad hasta donde quisiera y estaba claro que arrasaba con cuanto se le cruzaba por el frente para lograrlo.

Unos leves golpes lo sacaron de su meditación justo antes de caer en terreno peligroso, antes de comenzar a preguntarse lo que más había tratado de ignorar…

- Adelante – dijo el castaño lo suficientemente alto para que la persona al otro lado de la puerta escuchara y entrara a la habitación. Seguramente era su progenitor, pero en ese preciso momento no tenia ningún deseo de comenzar a dar una explicación, si le preguntaba sobre algún tema relacionado con los Taisho y su compañía dudaba el poder abstenerse de lo que realmente opinaba respecto al trato que durante tantos años le habían dado a dicha empresa.

- Veo que has vuelto a tu jaula de oro – bromeo un hombre elegantemente vestido. Kouga se sorprendió ante la inesperada visita de aquel personaje a tan poco tiempo de su llegada – Cuando me lo contaron no me lo podía creer… Pensé que presentarías más resistencia.

- Sinceramente creo que infieres la razón de mi presencia aquí… - comento en el momento que se ponía de pie para estrechar la mano que el hombre le ofrecía – Me alegro de verte Miroku – terminó de decir con completa familiaridad.

El joven Ryusaki dedico unos segundos para observar a su compañero. Hace años que lo conocía, era un hombre alto, con cabello oscuro y ojos profundamente azules. Con una pequeña diferencia de edad Miroku ostentaba el cargo de abogado de la compañía y desde que había asumido el puesto se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

- Yo también me alegraría si no tuvieras esa cara… - dijo Miroku una vez acomodado en un confortable sofá de espalda alta – Adivino que el alejarte de la empresa Taisho no es la única razón para estar así.

- Acertaste… - contesto en un susurro ante lo obvio, no tenía motivos para ocultarle la verdad a la persona en quien más confiaba.

- ¿Una mujer? – pregunto por inercia, Kouga simplemente asintió sin ganas.

Ahí estaba de nuevo en su cabeza, negándose a abandonarlo por un segundo, se estaba mintiendo a si mismo pensando que no la había recordado, no podía quitar la imagen de su mirada vidriosa al enterarse de todo. Se detestaba por ser el causante de su dolor… había estado tan cerca de encontrar la verdadera felicidad, tan seguro de lo que sentía, pero ya nada importaba, seguramente ella jamás lo perdonaría.

- ¿Kouga? – dudaba que el nombrado lo estuviera escuchando, parecía transportado a un lugar muy lejano a la realidad. Se preocupo ante lo que los ojos azules del heredero de la fortuna Ryusaki expresaban, parecían vacíos, sin vida, no se podían comparar con el brillo que poseían al irse meses atrás, cuando irradiaban decisión y seguridad.

- Si tan solo… - contuvo las lágrimas que pedían a gritos salir, no soportaría volver a sufrir la perdida de una mujer, primero su madre y ahora… su mirada divago por las paredes blancas, topándose con un retrato que llevaba colgado mas de quince años ahí. En el aparecía la misma dama que la pelirroja había observado en la sala de su departamento, abrasada a un niño que indiscutiblemente era él – Mi padre tiene la culpa de todo – dijo con evidente desprecio apoderado de su voz.

- No debes culparlo… - expreso con comprensión su interlocutor para su sorpresa. Kouga lo miro directamente a los ojos esperando que completara la idea, puesto que por su parte no veía a nadie mas que fuera responsable de lo que le estaba pasando – El señor Akira se siente tan culpable de la muerte de tu madre que no encuentra otra manera de enfrentarlo que escudarse en el trabajo, además de tener mas miedo del que se atreva a admitir a que te alejes de aquí y pierda a lo que queda de su ya desintegrada familia, y es por esto que no ve el daño que te esta causando… - explico con madures el joven abogado – Creo que lo mejor para los dos es entablar una conversación una vez todo esto acabe.

El castaño apenas si parpadeo ante el sabio comentario del hombre frente a él, tal vez tenia razón, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dejar dar una explicación sobre su comportamiento a su padre, desde el mismo instante en que la vida de su madre había acabado todo rastro de comunicación entre ellos se había cortado sin remedio.

- Venga, anímate… Deberías estar feliz de poder apartar a la sanguijuela de la administración de los hoteles… Además tenemos que darnos prisa ya que otra suma de dinero ha desaparecido mientras tu padre fue a buscarte.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con asombro por la rapidez en la que se enteraba de las cosas su amigo.

- Lo mejor será que te comuniques con el representante de los Taisho para que enfrentemos a ese sujeto lo antes posible.

- De acuerdo… - ambos se pusieron de pie y dejaron la habitación para comenzar de una vez con lo que ellos llamaban la revancha contra Naraku Fujiwara.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

- ¿De verdad pensaste que no lo sabia? – preguntó divertido un joven de ojos ambarinos mientras soltaba una leve carcajada – No soy tan ingenuo Sesshoumaru.

El susodicho le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos que hizo que su hermano terminara rápidamente con su risa. Estaban sentados en la sala de la casa del mayor, la cual se destacaba por su impecable orden y pulcritud.

- Cuando lo recomendaste para trabajar inmediatamente sospeche, no eres de los que dejas entrar a cualquier persona a la empresa, y lo investigue por mis propios medios – declaró antes que algo malo le ocurriera, no tenia intención de dejar viuda a Kagome antes de casarse.

- Entonces he de suponer que ya sabes las razones de mis actos – dijo seriamente mientras le entregaba una carpeta a Inuyasha y este asentía lentamente – Puedes llevarte eso, es una copia de los que yo tengo, mañana por la noche partiré a China para aclarar todo.

- Supongo que entonces necesitaras esto – de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta saco un disco que puso sobre la mesa – Te sorprenderás de lo que nuestro padre guardaba para ocasiones como esta – sonrió victorioso ante lo que estaba seguro seria una prueba mas que irrefutable.

Sesshoumaru tomo lo entregado entre sus manos y lo observo con curiosidad bien disimulada. Sin duda alguna Inuyasha sabía como sorprenderlo, aunque no pretendía hacérselo saber.

- Y… ¿Dónde esta mi bella cuñada? – preguntó el menor volviendo a su tono burlón, recibiendo como respuesta un ceño fruncido y un gruñido – Kagome también esta con ella… - dijo a modo de respuesta frente al silencio de su hermano, seguramente, al igual que su prometida, Rin no había hablado de otra cosa que sobre el tema de la señorita Shimamura. Por otra parte, en la empresa era uno de los temas mas comentados por los trabajadores, menos mal que era fin de semana y que eso le daría tiempo a la pelirroja de reponerse, no podían darle un trato especial aunque quisieran, ahora la publicidad del hotel dependía totalmente de ella.

Justo cuando Inuyasha se disponía a hablar sobre algo mas el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose los hizo voltear a ambos. Tras la puerta apareció la mujer por la que recientemente el joven Taisho había preguntado.

- Buenas noches – saludo dirigiéndose a su cuñado, el cual se había puesto de pie junto a su hermano, y se había acercado para tomar a su sobrina en brazos. Rin aprovecho este momento para besar a su esposo y abrazarlo por la cintura mientras este pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros – Kagome estaba preguntándose donde estarías… – se volteo aun abrazada al hombre para hablar con Inuyasha.

- Será mejor que me vaya… - devolvió a la niña, con la que instantes atrás jugaba, a los brazos de su madre, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Rin, un guiño a la niña, y un gesto con la mano de su hermano – Espero que te vaya bien… - había dicho antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – preguntó la mujer al mismo tiempo en que Sesshoumaru tomaba a su hija para saludarla.

- Como siempre… He salido a comer con Inuyasha en vista que ustedes están ocupadas – respondió mientras sonreía abiertamente al igual que la pequeña. A Rin le encantaba observar aquella mirada dorada cargada de ternura, estaba completamente conciente que él solo se las dirigía a ellas dos y no podía sentirse mas afortunada.

- Iré a darme una ducha… - informó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras ubicadas en un pasillo cercano – Tal vez después de dormirla quieras acompañarme – agregó volteándose para examinarlo con una mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad.

- Ya esta dormida – contestó enfocando sus orbes doradas cargadas de deseo en su grácil figura.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlarse, solo eran iluminados por la luz de la sala en donde se encontraban, pero sin duda los ojos que la asechaban como un león a su presa brillaban con algo más que solo audacia.

- Entonces te espero – dijo sonriendo para voltearse e ir de una vez a donde se había propuesto antes de arrepentirse. Siendo consiente que en ningún segundo esos ojos, que la habían atrapado desde el primer momento, la perdían de vista.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Tomo una lata en conserva que enunciaba la propaganda de fruta, mas específicamente de guindas, una de sus favoritas así que no lo pensó demasiado y ya habían tres tarros iguales dentro del carro que empujada con lentitud. El supermercado estaba casi desierto debido al día, domingo, y a la hora, 9:30 AM, en la que se encontraban, algo que agradecía enormemente pues así no tenia que estar con prisas.

Al pasar junto a un pilar que tenia espejos en sus cuatro caras, pudo notar que aun tratando de disimular lo descuidado que se hallaba su rostro se podían ver sin mucho esfuerzo los vestigios de dos noches consecutivas de llanto. Unas leves ojeras bajos sus ojos esmeraldas, estos a su vez parecían muertos, y los labios, lo mismos que él había besado con tanta ansiedad, estaban secos.

Llevaba mas de cuarenta y ocho horas compadeciéndose, sin entender aun el porque de las acciones del hombre al que amaba. Estaba cansada de esta situación, antes cuando trataba de dormir y se le venia la imagen de Kouga a la mente sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y unas ganas inagotables de poder verlo, pero ahora eso ya no existía, en su lugar solo había una presión en su pecho, haciendo de este un dolor que la consumía por dentro, en una tortura cruel y agonizante…

Él había sido capaz de llenar un enorme vació que predomina en su interior hace tanto tiempo, y en su lugar la había inundado de un calido sentimiento… Y en ese momento, parada frente al futuro sin saber que le depararía, sentía que ya nada valía la pena. Lo extrañaba como nunca pensó extrañar a nadie, extrañaba todo de él, sus retos por las mañanas, sus sonrisas, sus besos… Su mirada. Todo le recordaba constantemente lo ingenua que había sido al fiarse tanto de una persona a la cual no conocía… Porque esa era la verdad, se había enamorado de un hombre que desde el principio le mintió.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse ante el recuerdo de su rostro, lo amaba, y tenia la certeza que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, no podía luchar contra lo que jamás conseguiría… Olvidarlo.

Impidió que la primera gota cayera, no tenia la intención de mostrar sus debilidades ante personas que no conocía, ya bastante tenia con que toda la empresa se diera cuenta de lo afectada que se encontraba por la partida del castaño.

_- "¿Dónde ha quedado tu orgullo?"_ - Se cuestionó al volver a verse reflejada en el pedazo de cristal _– "Deja de apiadarte de ti misma"_ – no quería volver a llorar, no mas por favor… debía seguir adelante por difícil que resultase, no dejarse amedrentar por un hombre que no valía la pena. Esa no era la Ayame que sus padres habían criado, se obligaría, aunque le costara mas de lo que pensaba, a mirar al frente sin temor al dolor, porque eso era algo inevitable…

Sonrió ante su nueva determinación, no dejaría que nadie viera que detrás de esa mirada melancólica se encontraban sus sentimientos por Kouga Ryusaki.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Tres hombres se encontraban de pie frente a un escritorio de roble oscuro, sentado tras este, ejerciendo un poderío sin palabras a toda la oficina, estaba Akira Ryusaki, quien alzó una ceja interrogante al observar a su hijo dar un paso delante de los otros.

- No entiendo el porque de su visita aquí y no tengo tiempo para perder en asuntos que carecen de importancia – esto ultimo lo dijo dirigiendo una mirada disimulada al Taisho presente - ¿Te importaría ser breve?

- Por supuesto, no tengo intención alguna de alargar mas de lo necesario este asunto – dejo sobre la mesa una carpeta, la cual fue recogida por su padre e inmediatamente abierta para ser examinada – Como podrás darte cuenta en estos archivos esta el historial completo de quien llamas tu mano derecha.

La incredulidad comenzó a formarse en los ojos del hombre de mas edad en la habitación, no podía creer la información y acusaciones que estaban en aquellos papeles en contra de su empleado de confianza. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos reunían fuerzas para continuar con lo que venia.

Kouga, aunque estaba nervioso trataba de no demostrarlo para poder ejercer poder sobre su padre, esto se lo debía a su madre y no daría su brazo a torcer.

Miroku, solo estaba ahí como representante de la economía de la empresa para la que trabajaba, pero estaba claro que la tensión igualmente lo afectaba.

Y Sesshoumaru, sin duda alguna, era el más tranquilo, su mirada fija en su objetivo, limpiar el nombre de su padre y de la empresa por la cual este trabajo toda su vida, y hacerle entender a ese hombre que tenia el orgullo por las nubes que un Taisho no era lo que todos creían.

- Las irregularidades económicas de los hoteles, por las cuales varios empleados han sido despedidos injustificadamente, son exclusiva responsabilidad del señor Naraku – el causante de romper el silencio en el que minutos atrás se habían sumergido fue Miroku.

- Necesitaran mucho mas que esto para culpar a alguien de las cosas escritas en estos papeles – respondió el hombre tras el escritorio, tratando de sonar convincente. No podía aceptar así de fácil que había estado equivocado tantos años.

Kouga entrecerró los ojos ante el desafió que imponía su padre, eso tenía ser suficiente, pero claro, seguramente la terquedad de la que era poseedor debía provenir de aquel hombre.

- Entonces… - comenzó a decir Sesshoumaru, que hasta el momento había permanecido al margen de la conversación – Esto lo ayudara a estar completamente seguro – del maletín que cargaba en su mano derecha extrajo el disco que su hermano le había entregado y se adelanto para ponerlo en el escritorio, sin apartar ni un momento la mirada desafiante de los ojos de Akira – Posee toda la información financiera de la empresa Taisho durante los años de servicio para dicha institución de Naraku Fujiwara, se encuentra adjunto también el poder notarial que le fue concedido para que se hiciese cargo de la administración cuando mi padre se ausentaba por sus constantes viajes.

Ahora todos en la oficina le dedicaban una mirada de admiración al abogado, Kouga estaba sorprendido por la perfecta jugada del ambarino, mientras que su padre no podía dejar de pensar que esa mirada ya la había visto años atrás en el que se llamaba Inutaisho.

- Necesito tiempo para verificar que tan verídicos son estos documentos – dijo ya casi derrotado Akira Ryusaki.

- Tómese todo el tiempo que desee… – respondió Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa misteriosa y malévola – Aunque eso no afectara los resultados finales. Ha de saber, señor Ryusaki, que esperamos una disculpa publica hacia la empresa Taisho por las calumnias mal intencionadas hacia mi familia – el ambarino se inclino levemente aumentando su sonrisa, que ahora parecía diabólica, para decir con voz grave – Si no es así… Serán sus circuitos de hoteles los demandados.

Aunque el joven Ryusaki ya se lo esperaba, no podía decirse lo mismo de su padre, quien lo miro con sorpresa e indignación, si las acusaciones resultaban verdaderas tendría que pagar por, como bien había dicho el abogado, los años de calumnias injustificadas. Eso lo tenía sin cuidado, era un hombre demasiado viejo y sabio como para no reconocer sus errores.

- Así será.

Y con esta última frase del dueño de la compañía hotelera dio por terminada la discusión.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, últimamente le habían dado muy buenas noticias en el ámbito financiero, primero había sido Kagome, quien junto a Rin le habían propuesto abrir un restaurante juntas, un negocio en el que las únicas tres socias serian ellas, a ese asunto le faltaba muy poco para estar finalizado puesto que en ese momento estaban escogiendo el lugar y buscando la decoración apropiada, aunque la confirmación de todo seria después de la boda y luna de miel de la modelo. Y ahora el presidente de la compañía donde trabajaba le informaba que seria ascendida.

- ¿Encargada de proyectos exteriores? – pregunto ante el nombre que le habían dado para su nuevo cargo.

- Así es… – respondió Inuyasha – Su desempeño en su ultimo trabajo a sido excelente, además que nos han felicitado por los resultados obtenidos. Es mas, ahora tenemos varios proyectos en otras ciudades y es por eso que necesitamos una persona capacitada para el puesto – el ambarino junto las manos sobre el escritorio y sonrió – Estoy seguro que no decepcionará a la empresa, señorita Shimamura.

Ayame permaneció en silencio un instante, estaba contenta, no lo podía negar, pero ante la mención de la pasada publicidad no pudo evitar un cúmulo de imágenes y sentimientos que arremetieron con su ya cansado cuerpo. Trato de sonreír convincentemente para agradecer la oportunidad, sin embargo ya todos en la empresa conocían sus sonrisas fingidas y forzadas.

- Espero que termine pronto el proyecto del que se esta haciendo cargo, ya que en vista del éxito con el hotel "Olas del Paraíso" un recinto turístico desea nuestra publicidad.

- ¿Recinto turístico? – cuestionó maquinalmente cuando escuchó el nombre de aquel hotel, sin poder detenerlo recordó el sabor de los labios del castaño en el primer beso que habían compartido.

- Esta ubicado en las montañas… Todo lo que necesita saber esta en esta carpeta – indicó el hombre al mismo tiempo que ponía dicho objeto sobre la mesa, cerca de la pelirroja.

- Terminare cuanto antes para comenzar… - tomo lo que se le ofrecía y se puso de pie – Gracias por todo.

Inuyasha la vio marcharse con algo de melancolía, esa joven no era la misma desde que Kouga se marcho, no tenia conocimiento de cuanto se habían tratado, pero por lo que había escuchado de su novia suponía que aquella mujer sentía algo muy fuerte por el heredero de los Ryusaki.

Suspiro resignado antes de volver a sus labores y olvidar el asusto.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Abrió el ventanal doble para salir a la terraza, el aire era fresco y reconfortante, nada mejor para recuperarse de un largo día de trabajo. Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y el sol brillaba con poca intensidad debido a las nubes que parcialmente lo cubrían.

Recorrió con sus ojos el lugar buscando algo, y lo encontró justamente como pensó; sentado en las escalinatas que conectaban el sitio donde se encontraba parado ahora y el enorme patio trasero. Dudó un instante si acercase o no, y mientras lo observaba recordó el motivo de su encrucijada…

Hace cinco días había entregado en manos de la policía a Naraku Fujiwara por sus incontables estafas económicas a empresas de alto prestigio, y esperaba que no saliera del calabozo en el que ahora se encontraba por mucho tiempo, eran demasiados años sumidos en sus mentiras como para permitir que saliera y volviera a arruinar las vidas de personas que no tenían nada que ver con él. Y justamente después de eso se había entrevistado con los hermanos Taisho para cumplir con su palabra, un gran peso de sus hombros había desaparecido con esa acción, pero durante esa visita se había enterado de algunas cosas que acapararon durante algunos días su atención.

No era que desconociera aquellos datos, ya que el había hecho su propia investigación desde el mismo día que le habían informado la ubicación de su hijo y de con quien se encontraba en aquella ocasión, pero por fin hoy, después de tantos años de errores, podía hilar toda la información que poseía y procederla en dirección de la felicidad de su hijo, teniendo la certeza de que estaba en lo correcto.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto con voz grave. Kouga lo miro interrogante e hizo un gesto afirmativo – Es un día estupendo para tomar aire - opino ya ubicado a la par de su descendiente.

El joven nuevamente volvió a asentir, lentamente y sin ganas, dirigiendo ahora sus ojos a las hojas de los árboles, que eran movidas con sutileza por el viento. Se sumergieron una vez mas en el silencio, pensando en que podían decir para alivianar la tensión que como siempre se formaba entre los dos.

- Se que no he hecho nada bueno por ti… - dijo Akira cuando ya no soporto mas la indiferencia de su hijo – Siempre te he impuesto una serie de cosas que estoy seguro has hecho nada mas que por deber. Nunca he sido un buen padre, y dudo que haya sido un buen esposo… Es solo que cuando me di cuanta de mi error ya era demasiado tarde – todas las cosas que salían por sus labios lo lastimaban, pero no se detendría por que al mismo tiempo lo liberaban – Se que me desprecias por ser el culpable de la muerte de tu madre y me odio por eso, pero…

- Yo no te desprecio… - lo interrumpió atropelladamente Kouga. Su padre le mostró la mirada que estaba ocultando y se sorprendió mas de lo que estaba al notar que trataba, igual que él en muchas ocasiones, contener las lagrimas – Tampoco te culpo por la muerte de mamá… - sonrió y este gesto, aunque lentamente, fue correspondido. Después de mucho meditarlo se había dado cuenta que las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas, su padre sufría y él había sido tan ciego como para no verlo y dejarse llevar por su propio dolor – Solo creo que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo sin hablar… Casi toda la vida.

- ¿Crees que es tarde para comenzar? – preguntó con esperanza y ansiedad, tal vez por fin tendría una oportunidad para remendar todo lo que había hecho.

- Mi madre solía decir que nunca era demasiado tarde… - indicó ampliando su sonrisa, podía estar sufriendo por la perdida de la mujer que amaba, pero esto lo llenaba de dicha momentánea. Estas palabras fueron terminadas con un fraternal abrazo de sentimientos encontrados, su padre se había equivocado, si, pero errar es humano y estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo para que la relación mejorara.

---------

Los días siguientes fueron de agrado de todos, fueron juntos al cementerio a visitar la tumba de la mujer que ambos aun amaban y recordaban, y Kouga se había integrado a la empresa ocupando el lugar de mano derecha de su padre, todo cuanto antes era del dominio de Naraku ahora estaba bajo su control. Akira por su parte no dejaba de repasar lo que debía hacer, buscando la oportunidad exacta para dar el siguiente paso de su plan…

- Por cierto padre… - había comentado el joven castaño un día durante la cena – Nunca me dijiste como te habías enterado que estaba trabajando con los Taisho.

- Es simple, uno de los empleados exteriores te vio en el hotel… ¿Como se llamaba?... Oh, claro… "Olas del paraíso"…

Hasta ese momento había llegado a escuchar Kouga, ante la mención de aquel lugar, su mente viajo por todos los momentos que vivió en el hotel hasta desembocar sin remedio en ella. Tenia casi veinte largos días sin verla y no podía quitarla de su cabeza, pero en ningún instante su deseo por volver estar a su lado había sido tan fuerte como aquel, estaba grabada en bajo su piel con tal intensidad que parecía haber sido hecho a fuego.

- ¿Me estas escuchando? – preguntó Akira al ver la mirada perdida de su hijo. Este por su parte enfocó sus ojos confundidos en el hombre que lo había sacado de su ensoñación – Te decía que debes ir a Japón… - el mayor sonrió con cierta satisfacción ante el cambio de expresión que experimentó el rostro de Kouga.

- ¿Para que? – trató de cuestionar con calma y respirar con normalidad.

- Negocios. He decidido comprar un nuevo recinto turístico.

- ¿Recinto turístico? – interrogó sin saber que estaba repitiendo la misma pregunta que hace algunos días había salido de los labios de la mujer que habitaba como un fantasma por su mente.

- Así es… ¿Es que no quieres ir a Japón? – dijo súbitamente parando por un momento el corazón de la persona con quien hablaba. Su sonrisa y mirada inquisitiva dejaban al descubierto algo más…

Kouga medito un segundo, era imposible que su padre le estuviera insinuando alguna cosa, estaba seguro que Miroku nunca contaría algo de sus conversaciones por lo que la existencia de Ayame no debía ser irrelevante, aunque… ¿Qué acababa de decir su padre?

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó de frente y sin rodeos.

- Solo su nombre y que es una mujer muy hermosa – respondió de la misma forma Akira – No creo que te la encuentres en las montañas… A menos que eso sea lo que quieres.

Otra sonrisa escapo de la boca del magnate acompañado de un ceño fruncido por parte de su hijo. Mientras tanto Kouga no sabía que responder, sin suda su padre tenia mas contactos de los que se imaginaba, pero eso no era lo que lo tenía así, si no la inexplicable contradicción que crecía en su cuerpo… Anhelaba ver una vez más la mirada esmeralda de Ayame, poder abrazarla y besarla, sin embargo… ¿Qué podría decirle?

- Partes en dos días… - nuevamente la voz de su padre lo saco de su mundo y sin darse cuenta asintió débilmente.

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Se encontraba aturdida por la belleza del paisaje que se alzaba delante ella. Acababa de terminar de husmear por los rincones del hotel y había preferido salir para airarse un poco, necesitaba desesperadamente algo en que distraerse para quitarse a Kouga de la cabeza por tan siquiera un minuto.

El lugar era un circuito de construcciones entrelazadas que componían una forma circular, estaban hechas, por lo menos lo que se podía apreciar, de madera oscura y techos altos. Contaba con veinte habitaciones repartidas en cuatro pisos e innumerables atracciones y beneficios, los más llamativos eran sus restaurantes, baños termales y la enorme sala común en donde una persona podía descansar tranquilamente mientras el personal del hotel lo atendía amablemente. También contaban con entretenimientos para los turistas como los paseos a caballo y los descensos por el río que corría muy cerca de ahí. Pero por sobre todo lo demás lo más destacable y único era la misma naturaleza que le daba un toque abrasador a las construcciones.

En conclusión se podía decir que la crítica que alguna vez escuchase del castaño no podría repetirse aquí, puesto que era completamente acogedor y reconfortante.

Suspiro agotada al pensar nuevamente en él, nunca aprendería, parecía que por más que su recuerdo la lastimara enormemente no hiciera ningún esfuerzo por olvidarlo… _¿Para que negarlo?_ Pensó angustiada _"Nunca podré olvidar lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida…" _

Sintió una suave llovizna comenzar a caer sobre su rostro, sus roces eran fríos en comparación a lo tibias que estaban sus mejillas. Una capa de vapor salio de su boca al respirar y metió las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta larga que traía.

- Será mejor que deje el paseo para otra ocasión… – susurró para dirigirse ha cubierto bajo el techo de la entrada al hall.

El entrar, a la izquierda estaba la sala común, con una enorme chimenea encendida coronándola, a la derecha la recepción, y al frente una amplia escalera cubierta por una alfombra de color rojizo que llevaba a la repartición de las habitaciones.

Se dirigió a uno de los sofás que estaban cerca de la chimenea donde las llamas brindaban un calor embriagador. Su cabello estaba medianamente húmedo y despeinado, deseaba ir a darse un baño para luego bajar a cenar, pero el estar ahí era tan placentero que decidió quedarse por algunos minutos hasta que el frió desapareciera por completo.

Debía dar gracias a la empresa, el cargo al que la habían ascendido le traería mas de una satisfacción y lo que mas le agradaba era que no tenia que pagar ni un centavo, en resumidas cuentas eran unas mini vacaciones mientras trabajaba. Más a gusto con un trabajo no se podía estar.

- ¿Señorita Shimamura? – preguntó una voz media chillona, haciendo que las orbes esmeraldas, que habían estado perdidas en el fuego, se posaran en la figura de la mujer de pie frente a ella y asintió mientras emitía un sonido afirmativo – Es un fax para usted – le entregó un sobre blanco y se retiro.

"_Seguramente es de la empresa"_ pensó extrañada, miro a su alrededor y las luces estaban medio apagadas para dar un mejor ambiente _"Lo leeré en la habitación"_ se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que guardaba el sobre en uno de sus bolsillos.

-----------

Miró una vez mas las gotas caer a través de la ventana, sujetando las finas cortinas con su mano derecha. El vidrio estaba frío y medio empañado debido a la diferencia de temperaturas entre el exterior e interior.

- Es una lastima… - suspiró desilusionada retirándose del lugar donde se encontraba – Al menos me queda una noche aquí sin pagar… Aunque no hubiera estado mal quedarse disfrutando de este maravilloso lugar todo el fin de semana.

Entró al baño, cerro la llave de la bañera que minutos antes había dejado llenándose y se despojó de su ropa a la orilla de la misma.

- Creo que podría dormir una siesta aquí… – murmuró cerrando los ojos y sonriendo extasiada al sentir el agua caliente rodear cada parte de su cuerpo - ¿Por qué habrán cancelado la publicidad? – se pregunto en voz alta luego de un prolongado silencio.

Seria mejor dejar las preguntas para su regreso, sin duda la empresa le daría una explicación razonable sobre el repentino cambio de planes y lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de todo durante las horas que le quedaban, tenía hasta las doce de la tarde para abandonar el hotel, así que no desaprovecharía ningún minuto.

------------

Casi una hora después caminaba con paso seguro hacia el restaurante del hotel, era un lugar acogedor, igual al resto del recinto, y lo que mas le había llamado la atención cuando lo visitó esa tarde era un acuario, del tamaño de la pared de fondo, con variados tipos de peces provenientes de todas partes del mundo.

Vestida con un chaleco cuello de tortuga, jeans azules a la cadera y botas taco alto del mismo color que la parte superior de su ropa, negras. Confirmó la hora en el reloj de pulsera que llevaba y apresuró el paso para terminar de comer antes que comenzara una película que deseaba ver por el cable.

Al llegar a la escalera una sensación de incertidumbre e inquietud golpeo su pecho, bajó el primer escalón extrañada por la reacción de su cuerpo y la turbación de su mente. Se sostuvo de la baranda de madera y trató de calmar el rápido latido de su corazón, un temblor involuntario se apodero de sus piernas cuando dio un paso, evidencia de su nerviosismo… _"¿Qué me pasa?" _se cuestionó al ver imposible la posibilidad de controlarse.

- No tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas… - escuchó provenir del pie de la escalera, automáticamente volteo su cabeza y en ese instante supo el porque de su instintiva reacción.

Era él… Igual de apuesto como la última vez que lo había visto, aunque ahora traía el cabello corto. Se encontraba perfectamente erguido envuelto en un elegante traje negro y camisa blanca. ¿Tanto había soñado con el momento de volver a verlo que ahora sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas?

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

- Vamos, es la idea perfecta para terminar con broche de oro la compra de este espectacular hotel – dijo animadamente Miroku mientras sonreía tratando de convencer a su amigo.

- No estoy de animo, divierte tú, yo me voy a dormir… - respondió Kouga deteniéndose junto a la escalera.

- También podríamos conseguirte una hermosa mujer – volvió a tratar el hombre, cualquier cosa por cambiar la cara que traía el castaño.

- No tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas – indicó medio molesto. Sabia que Miroku no tenia la culpa de nada, que solo trataba de ayudarlo, pero la sola idea de que le impusieran a una mujer lo enfadaba.

- Estoy seguro que tendrías a una tropa siguiéndote sin miramientos, por ejemplo… - busco con la mirada por los alrededores y sonrió – Aquella… No te a quitado la vista de encima desde que estamos aquí… - agrego señalando en dirección a las escaleras con la cabeza.

Kouga volteo hacia donde su amigo indicaba, sin embargo la persona que menos esperaba se encontraba ahí. Todo rastro de disgusto desapareció de sus facciones y solo quedo la sorpresa, alegría y desconcierto de verla.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, como si le estuvieran apretando la garganta, aunque tuviera el botón de la camisa desabrochado. _"Preciosa"_ pensó anonadado sin quitar la vista de la figura femenina. El verla ahí, de pie en la escalera, era mucho más hermoso que cualquier paisaje que lo rodeara en aquella montaña de ensueño.

Delineo cada parte de su rostro con fascinación, hasta llegar a sus ojos, donde las lágrimas contenidas no hacían otra cosa que acrecentar el brillo de los mismos. Culpa, ese fue el sentimiento que experimentó al momento de ver aquel líquido, en sus orbes esmeraldas se reflejaba el mismo dolor que desde semanas oprimía su alma.

- Ayame… - susurró al sentir que aquellas cinco letras raspaban sus cuerdas bocales por la desesperación de salir.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Eso fue todo el capitulo… espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. 

Debo decir que tal vez encontraron que los problemas entre Kouga y su padre se resolvieron muy rápido, pero solo era un mal entendido escudado por dolor, decepción y culpa. La verdad es que en el padre de Kouga vi reflejado al mío, sin embargo mis problemas con él no creo que se resuelvan así, aunque me gustaría…

Y bueno, quería decirles que el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo de este fic. Aunque me da un poco de pena terminarlo estoy feliz pues será el primero que termine, a menos que me pase algo y nunca lo termine… aunque eso es poco probable jeje.

Nos vemos pronto, eso espero XD… cuídense y pórtense… mal, así se pasa mejor jiji.

Se despide… Lirio Negro.

_"El amor es como una guerra… fácil de empezar, pero difícil de terminar"_


	5. Más que pasión

**Holaa!!!**

**Antes que nada, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, que si fue demaciada esta vez. No tengo justificaciones, simplemente falta de inspiracion, tenia las ideas, pero me era imposible escribirlas, no me satisfacian... u.u**

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. la verdad es que me dio mucha melancolia terminarla y me esforse al maximo para que quedara como lo deseaba. Espero que le guste, va con mucho cariño a todas las personas que me apoyaron y leyeron el fic.**

**Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen y solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. la idea es mia, pero solo eso XD.**

**Ahora, los dejo con el capitulo...**

* * *

**.- Diseño de la Pasión -.**

"...Mas que pasión..._**"**_

La primera lágrima cayó al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Kouga. La vista estaba un poco nublada por el grosor del líquido contenido, pero podía observar con claridad la mirada de él clavada en su rostro.

En ese instante supo que todos los esfuerzos que había hecho en esos días habían sido en vano. Lo amaba igual o más que antes. No entendía por que estaba en aquel lugar, a tan pocos metros de ella que casi podía sentir el calor de su piel.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, no podía seguir soportando su penetrante mirada, no quería que viera su debilidad hacia él. Se obligó a controlar las piernas, que parecían estar hechas de un material tan frágil como el cristal, y aprovechando que el hombre de ojos azules que acompañaba a Kouga lo hacia voltear, dio media vuelta para correr al ascensor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por un momento, pensó que seguramente estaba alucinando. Seria demasiada fortuna el tenerla frente a él, presentando una nueva oportunidad para decirle todo lo que sentía y darle una explicación de lo que había hecho.

Paseo nuevamente su mirada zafiro por su delicado rostro. Su piel parecía tan suave y cremosa como recordaba su tacto, y sus labios, carnosos, parecían embelesarlo y tentarlo para que los besara.

Miroku observó con cuidado la reacción de su amigo, era extraño que se quedara, literalmente, sin respiración al ver a aquella mujer. No podía negar que era hermosa, pero sabía que esa mirada de admiración, mezclada con añoranza, se debía a algo más.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó sin poder contener mas su curiosidad. Kouga volteo instintivamente hacia la voz de Miroku y lo miró por largos segundos sin responder, al parecer trataba inútilmente de poner en orden sus ideas.

- Es… Ella – respondió incoherentemente. El abogado no necesito mas explicación para comprender, aunque Kouga nunca había mencionado el nombre de la mujer que lo había enamorado en Japón, la situación era tan obvia que se golpeó mentalmente por no haberlo supuesto de inmediato.

La mirada azul de Miroku vagó hacia la posición en la que supuestamente debía estar la figura de la pelirroja, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla. Ya que Kouga se encontraba de espalda a las escaleras no había captado la evidente huida de Ayame.

- Se ha ido – informó. Como esperaba, solo fue cosa de segundos para que Kouga se encontrara subiendo hacia el piso superior de dos escalones a cada paso. Una vez su amigo desapareció por la izquierda, sonrió. En todos los años que llevaba de conocer al heredero de los Ryusaki, nunca había visto aquel fuego de resolución en su mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con la vista fija en las puertas del ascensor, pero con la mente puesta en el hombre del que había salido corriendo, esperaba con demasiada ansiedad que el aparato llegara al piso en el que se encontraba.

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. La sensación de miedo y adrenalina le recorría cada fibra de su ser, deseaba mas que cualquier cosa hablar con él, pero también sabia que no estaba preparada para eso.

Miró con desesperación el número tres encendido sobre las puertas de metal, y supo enseguida que si se quedaba un segundo mas no tendría opción de huir. Se volteo hacia las escaleras de emergencia, que estaban a un costado del elevador, escondidas tras una puerta de madera que se complementaba a la perfección con el resto del lugar.

Dio cuatro pasos largos y sostuvo la manilla de la puerta, sin embargo, fue alejada de donde se encontraba cuando la alzaron, como si de una pluma se tratara, por la espalda. Un fuerte brazo le cruzaba la cintura, el miedo a lo inevitable la azotó. No necesitaba ningún tipo de guía para saber quien era la persona que la apresaba, el aroma a colonia masculina, y la propia reacción de su cuerpo, lo dejaba en evidencia.

Se mantuvo quieta, sin hacer el menor intento por escapar, sabia de sobra que él la superaba en fuerza y que el tratar de zafarse solo la agotaría.

Kouga la sostuvo pacientemente mientras el ascensor se abría y entró en el aparato sin siquiera dudarlo. Oprimió el botón del piso mas alto con la mano que tenía libre, después se dedicó a observar, a través de los espejos en las paredes, a la mujer que llevaba consigo.

Tenía la cabeza gacha, por lo que se le dificultaba el ver la expresión de su rostro. Las manos se aferraban a la manga de la chaqueta oscura que él portaba, dándole a entender que, aunque llegase a sentir cierta turbación por la conversación que se acercaba, sabia que era mejor terminar con todo esto aquí y ahora…

¡Que ingenuo era! Tratando de engañarse a sí mismo. Era él quien sentía todo eso, no quería esperar, pero le aterraba la idea de que ella no aceptara sus explicaciones.

Las puertas de metal se separaron frente a ambos y Ayame sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo para ser conducida por un largo y ancho pasillo hasta una de las últimas puertas del mismo. Kouga abrió con prisa, caminó tres pasos al interior y la depositó sobre la alfombra de oscura lana, después volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta.

La joven publicista no se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo. Sentía la poderosa presencia del hombre tras ella, llenándolo todo, incluso su cuerpo. Los pasos de Kouga la alertaron más de lo que estaba, aunque siguió con los ojos donde los tenía, sabía que él se acercaba. El cálido respirar en su oído la hizo temblar desde la nuca hasta los pies, se culpó mentalmente por no poder controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando estaban tan cerca… ¿Por qué él la torturaba de esa manera?

Ninguno se atrevía a comenzar la conversación, la tensión se extendía entre ellos como la oscuridad que abundaba en el cuarto. Kouga respiró hondo, en el fondo sabia perfectamente que le correspondía decir la primera palabra.

- Lo siento – susurró cerca de su cuello. No fue necesario esperar ni siquiera un segundo para observar las reacciones en el cuerpo femenino – Cuando llegué a Japón ni siquiera imaginaba las cosas que podrían ocurrir, y, aunque iba solo por un motivo, nunca pensé que te cruzarías en mi destino.

Ayame escuchó todo cuanto salió por la boca de Ryusaki, atragantando los gritos que deseaba lanzarle a la cara por todo lo que había sufrido desde que había sabido la verdad. Las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse en sus ojos y un nudo en su pecho amenazaba con ahogarla. Una gota salada cayó, siguiendo el camino invisible que había marcado su anterior llanto silencioso, y resbaló por su garganta.

- Nunca pensé que podrías llegar a golpear tan fuerte mi vida, hasta el punto de meterte en mi cabeza y… - tomó entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello pelirrojo, sintiéndolo húmedo y suave - … Mi corazón.

Contradiciendo toda sensación que oprimía su cuerpo, un regocijo desconocido inundó cada milímetro de piel. Él estaba diciendo que habían sentimientos de por medio y era lo que mas había querido escuchar durante todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, había dejado de ser una niña hace bastantes años como para no dejarse dominar por sus sentimientos e interponer la razón. Tal vez ya no tuviera la ambición de propinarle un golpe o un grito, pero se mantuvo alerta, jurándose internamente que no permitiría que jugara con ella.

Ayame levanto lentamente la cabeza, acompañada por el silencio que se había instaurado desde las últimas palabras dichas por Kouga. Aunque estaba todo sumido en las sombras, distinguía algunas siluetas gracias a la ranura de luz que se filtraba por las cortinas entre abiertas. En el exterior la lluvia se intensificaba sin prisa alguna.

Caminó hacia los encajes que cubrían la ventana, alejándose a conciencia de la cercanía masculina. Después de observar su rostro en el cristal, fijó sus orbes esmeraldas al punto en el que sabia se encontraba él.

- No entiendo por que haces esto... – comenzó a decir, su voz sonaba entrecortada y cansada debido a los sollozos que sofocaba antes de que estos pudieran ser liberados – Se perfectamente quien eres, aunque nunca te detuvieras a decírmelo, y también sé que una mujer como yo nunca podría estar a tu nivel… Seria más sencillo para los dos si dijeras que todo fue un error.

"_Dime que estoy equivocada"_ rogó en su fuero interno. Eso era lo que la atormentaba desde que se había enterado, el ser insignificante para él comparándose con miles de mujeres que rebosaban en hermosura y dinero.

Se mordió el labio inferior para controlar el dolor. Si Kouga le daba la razón, se libraría de todo compromiso para con ella y ambos harían como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

El oscuro mirar azulado mostraba con innegable enfado lo desacuerdo que estaba con lo dicho por Ayame… ¿Era realmente eso lo que ella pensaba?

Se veía tan delicada y frágil que el arrepentimiento provocó una angustia desconocida, nunca se había sentido tan culpable por dañar a una persona.

Una irremediable resolución floreció desde sus entrañas. No la dejaría escapar, no esta vez, la amaba demasiado como para hacerlo.

El hombre se acerco hasta un sillón tapizado en blanco, se quito la chaqueta del traje y la dejo sobre el mueble. Debía elegir con cuidado sus palabras, estaba claro que Ayame no estaba aceptando sus explicaciones, y para que eso pasara debía provocar que ella bajara la guardia para permitirle entrar en su territorio.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? – preguntó con tono despreocupado. Cruzó sus fuertes brazos sobre su pecho y se limitó a observarla desde su lugar. La suave luz demarcaba cada parte del cuerpo que él ansiaba acariciar - ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó, Ayame?

- Yo… - una lucha interna se desato en la pelirroja. "Dile la verdad" gritó una voz en su mente. El eco de aquella frase no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Oprimió con fuerza la tela en sus manos y apretó la mandíbula, al decirle la verdad estaría dejando expuesto todo cuanto había tratado de proteger. El miedo a sufrir la paralizaba, el orgullo la cegaba, pero el calido sentimiento hacia él le devolvía la cordura… ¿Seria eso suficiente para atreverse a dar el primer paso?

Volvió a dirigirle una mirada a través del vidrio. Su corazón no podía engañarla, Kouga podía tener el nombre que quisiera, pero no era eso lo que le hacia amarlo. Era la esencia de su persona, todo lo que lo conformaba, lo que provocaba que su cuerpo vibrara con un sentimiento que solo era capaz de experimentar a su lado.

Tenía dos opciones; si se dejaba dominar por la confusión, lo perdería sin pelear. Y si lo intentaba, y no conseguía su amor, al menos quedaría con la satisfacción de haber hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance… ¿Cuál era la decisión que tomaba la verdadera mujer dentro de ella?

La respuesta llego junto a sus palabras.

- Nunca me arrepiento de las cosas que he hecho – dijo con un tono de voz seguro y fuerte, evitando que tuviera que repetirlo. Se volteó, decidida a dar la cara de una vez por todas.

Kouga se tomó unos segundos, sorprendido del rápido cambio en la mujer. De un momento a otro la voz quebradiza había desparecido y podía apreciarse, aun con la falta de iluminación dentro de la habitación, la magnitud de los ojos verdes que ahora lo miraban sin temor. Sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que la Ayame que había conocido afloraba con ímpetu y energía.

- Entonces tenemos algo en común.

- Temo que eso sea lo único que tengamos en común – resopló sin un atisbo del temor que la había carcomido minutos atrás. No podía evitar reírse irónicamente de si misma, no sabia con exactitud de donde había sacado la fortaleza que ahora sentía fluir por sus venas, pero daba gracias por haberla encontrado antes de que fuera tarde.

- ¿Qué otra cosa quisieras que tuviéramos en común, Ayame? – preguntó en el mismo tono que ella. Se estaba divirtiendo con el sorprendente giro que había dado la situación, de eso no había duda.

Pronunciaba su nombre con tanta profundidad, que la mujer sentía que su corazón daba un brinco cada vez que lo escuchaba. Así, saliendo de sus labios, le parecía realmente encantador.

- Que yo recuerde, entre tú y yo no hay ese tipo de confianza… Te agradecería que no me llames así – indicó sin poder evitarlo. Lo que esperaba sucedió, aunque fuera solo por un instante. El rostro perfectamente estoico de Kouga se había desfigurado, formando una mueca de enfado.

¡Oh, si! El sabor de la gloria culpable se sintió clara por cada uno de sus poros. La diversión no solo es para los hombres, eso lo estaba probando con absoluta certeza. Este juego… Era cosa de dos.

Ambos eran iguales. Orgullosos, altivos. Retándose mutuamente.

Azul zafiro chocó contra verde esmeralda, y fue como si saltaran chispas entre ellos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se veían de esa manera, fingiéndose serenos, sus ojos dejaban entrever que percibían el nerviosismo del otro, pero eran tan similares que sabían que no retrocederían. Era por esa razón que en Taisho Company todos detenían sus actividades al verlos juntos. La atracción era tan palpable para los demás que parecía ilógico que ellos hubieran dejado pasar tanto tiempo antes de darse por aludidos.

- El mundo parece un pañuelo, ¿No? – dijo con sarcasmo. Levantó el mentón con gesto orgulloso y metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del jeans – Nunca pensé que podría encontrarte en este lugar.

- Lo mismo puedo decir… Aunque la sorpresa no me pareció para nada desagradable – dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro que le quitó el aliento a Ayame.

Tanto tiempo queriendo ver otra vez aquella sonrisa. Era tan característica de él que parecía una fantasía. Y la oscuridad solo provocaba que el gesto se viera aun más arrebatador. No podía estar segura si debía asustarse o alegrarse, con esa mezcla de misterio y sensualidad, parecía que su mirada la penetraba hasta los huesos.

- Creo que esta seria la primera vez que te doy la razón – dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose a él, pero manteniendo la distancia. _"Eres una mentirosa, bien sabes que has estado de acuerdo con él mas de una vez"_ volvió a escuchar la voz en su mente que le recordaba cada una de las mentiras que le decía a Kouga.

- Entonces este es un día especial.

Ayame simplemente levantó los hombros como respuesta, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, aun cuando estuviera saltando de alegría en el interior.

El joven chino estaba comenzando a exasperase con el pequeño juego que estaban llevando a cabo, debía mantener el control, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo si la mujer que amas esta frente a ti como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?

- Esto te divierte, ¿Verdad? – preguntó sin poder evitarlo, ella parecía tan intocable que le parecía irreal que fuera la misma que hace menos de diez minutos temblaba entre sus brazos.

- ¿A ti no? – cuestionó arqueando la ceja derecha.

- Lo haces deliberadamente – aseguró. Entrecerró los ojos para observar mejor la reacción que tendría después de lo que iba a decir – Esa es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti.

El tiempo parecía hacerse eterno en aquella habitación. Ayame respiró hondo tratando de calmar el nuevo nerviosismo que la invadía, estaba conciente que mientras ella trataba de ir por las ramas, Kouga quería ir al grano.

- Puedes decir que te gusto porque a diferencia de mí, sabias quien era desde el principio – dijo con resentimiento, en un ataque de ira. Inmediatamente después se arrepintió.

La distancia que los separaba fue rápidamente eliminada por el hombre. Se plantó frente a ella y, en contraste de lo que pensaba Ayame, solo la miró con una mezcla extraña en sus ojos.

- El que yo sea un Ryusaki no afecta en lo mas mínimo lo que pueda sentir por ti – debido a que la superaba en altura, tenia que dirigir su rostro hacia abajo. Con esto podía tener una vista completa de ella.

Ayame ya no podía controlarse más. El tenerlo tan cerca era como ofrecerle un vaso de agua a un hombre sediento. Deseaba tocarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que sus fuerzas desaparecieran. Saco las manos de sus bolsillos y levantó la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no me buscaste en todo este tiempo? – preguntó con voz ahogada. Kouga vio que tenía las pestañas húmedas y los ojos luminosos.

- Pensé que no me escucharías… Yo no... - comenzó a explicar, pero cedió ante un inesperado nerviosismo e impotencia. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, buscando la tranquilidad que tenia hace pocos minutos. Le dolía el cuerpo con todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener la poca distancia que aun quedaba ente ellos – Antes de irme sabia que te amaba, pero… Solo la distancia me hizo entender cuanto te necesitaba.

La pelirroja volvió a morderse el labio inferior con gesto infantil. Hablar era una cosa, pero actuar era algo totalmente diferente, no se creía capaz de hacer lo que su cuerpo gritaba y exigía.

Siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer de opinión, luchadora, que no dejaba que nadie le pasara por encima, aunque ahora no podía evitar sentirse más diminuta que una hormiga. Kouga la dominaba de una manera casi ilógica, ella podía tener la más firme determinación, pero una vez que veía sus ojos sabia que estaba perdida.

¿Qué importaba la vida si todos los días se sentía vacía? Comenzó a preguntarse si podría vivir como lo había hecho los últimos veinte días, era casi agonizante el pensar en él cada minuto sin poder verlo o tocarlo… Entonces ¿Por qué dudaba? Esto era lo que quería, lo que anhelaba. Necesitaba encontrar la fuerza que tenía minutos atrás para lanzarse al precipicio en el que sabia no había vuelta atrás. Si se equivocaba, no importaba, de todas maneras no podía arrepentirse de lo que estaba sintiendo… ¿Para que dejarse llevar por la razón si no escuchaba al corazón?

- En un beso… Sabrás todo lo que he callado – susurró Ayame al mismo tiempo que se ponía de puntillas para besarlo, y sentía como las manos de él se cerraban en torno a su cintura.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por largos segundos, sus ojos brillaron y sus alientos se mezclaron. Un estremecimiento mutuo por la necesidad de estar juntos que estaba a punto de ser complacida.

Cuando sus labios por fin se encontraron y se rozaron, todo lo que los rodeaba se esfumó, no existía nada más que ellos y la oscuridad que dominaba la habitación. Todo estaba dicho y no hacia falta seguir escondiendo la evidente verdad.

El beso comenzó con lentitud, permitiéndoles disfrutarlo a cabalidad, pero fue tomando el rumbo que los dos deseaban. Kouga sostuvo la nuca de Ayame para profundizar el contacto, ladeando la cabeza para conseguirlo.

La pelirroja perdió los dedos en el oscuro cabello del Ryusaki, con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que se le escapaba la respiración, pero no quería alejarse de esa boca que poseía un sabor embriagante.

Si, estaba absurda e irremediablemente enamorada de él. Y ahora, entre aquellos brazos que la elevaban hasta el cielo, le parecían ilógicas las mil y una razones que se había inventado para alejarlo.

"_El primer paso para solucionar un problema, es reconocerlo"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras comprendía que después de aquel beso, no podría, ni quería, separarse de él.

El oxigeno se le evaporó de los pulmones, y jadeó contra los labios masculinos para obtener el aire que necesitaba. Kouga aprovechó esta instancia para besar la comisura de la boca de su compañera y deslizarse paulatinamente hacia el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

- Te amo… Ayame – susurró con una voz ronca que no parecía la de él, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en la joven por el cálido aliento que rozaba su piel.

Ayame lo abrazó por los hombros para mantener el equilibrio, al mismo tiempo que escondía su rostro en el poderoso pecho de Kouga.

"_Yo también" _pensó, incapaz de articular alguna palabra debido a las intensas sensaciones que la dominaban y aturdían. Solo podía estar segura de una cosa, deseaba, con cada latido de su corazón, entregarle todo lo que poseía al hombre frente a ella.

Levantó la cabeza para buscar su mirada, y cuando la encontró, juró que nunca lo había visto observarla con tanta intensidad. Llevó su mano hasta el labio inferior de Kouga y lo acaricio con sorprendente lentitud y dulzura, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la calidez que emitía.

Los ojos zafiros no perdían de vista los movimientos delicados, conteniendo el deseo que parecía arder en su interior, quería permitir que ella saciara su curiosidad por él.

- Tanto tiempo soñando que me decías aquellas palabras – inconscientemente se relamió los labios, de repente los sentía secos e hinchados.

Kouga solo soporto un instante más. El control pareció desvanecerse de su cuerpo, y se arrojo a besar la boca que lo tentaba de esa manera. Ayame sentía que se encendía por dentro, él la seducía de una manera increíble, lenta y exquisita.

Con manos temblorosas, la mujer desabrocho los botones de la camisa blanca, no estaba muy pendiente de esta tarea, por lo que se tomo el tiempo necesario, no tenía prisa, y por lo visto, Kouga tampoco. Ambos querían disfrutar la experiencia que se aproximaba al máximo.

La tela cedió, y Ayame detuvo el beso para dedicarse a admirar el fuerte y musculoso torso masculino. Deslizó los dedos por la morena piel, deteniéndose en el ombligo. Su pecho subía un bajaba al ritmo medio acelerado de su respiración.

Sintió como Kouga le sostenía la prenda superior en la cintura e instintivamente levantó los brazos para que él se la quitara por la cabeza.

Ambas prendas cayeron en la alfombra, siendo olvidadas inmediatamente.

Lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, era aún mas hermosa de lo que lograba recordar. Su temperatura corporal aumentaba tan rápido como si se encontrara en medio de una erupción volcánica.

La piel clara de ella contrarrestaba con la mano de él, que le pasaba por los hombros. Tan suave y delicada. La necesitaba más que el aire que respiraba.

Volvió a besarla, mas ansioso que antes. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre controlado, capaz de mantener en orden sus pensamientos y emociones. Pero esa mujer era la primera que lo descontrolaba de esa manera, hasta el punto de no poder pensar con claridad.

Deslizó lentamente su boca por su cuello, saboreándola con infinito placer. Sintió el pulso acelerado de Ayame en la base de su garganta, igualándose al suyo. Cuando llego al hoyuelo de la clavícula, la sostuvo por la espalda con fuerza y posesión. Tomó el muslo izquierdo de la mujer y la acercó con seguridad. Parecía creer que en cualquier momento ella podía desaparecer.

La pelirroja se aferraba a sus hombros, hundiendo los dedos en la piel morena. Era absurdo pero, en medio de la bruma que ensombrecía mente, recordó la primera vez que lo vio medio desnudo, parado junto a la puerta de su departamento. Había deseado con tantas ansias tocarlo y acariciarlo, y lo había conseguido. Ahora, tanto tiempo después, tenía la clara intención de aprenderse cada milímetro de ese cuerpo masculino que la volvía loca.

Paseó sus manos por su espalda, los músculos de Kouga se contraían con cada movimiento que su dueño realizaba. Sintió que era elevada del suelo, y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar mientras se dirigían, con pasos seguros, a la habitación.

Cuando volvió a tocar el suelo, estaba al borde de la cama. Por un momento, en medio de la nube de pasión en la que se encontraba, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Estaba totalmente segura de lo que sentía, y por esa razón, sin evitarlo, se dejaba llevar.

Fue ella la siguiente en reclamar sus labios una vez más. Tenían el mismo sabor que la última vez que habían estado juntos, tan envolvente y adictivo que le impedían alejarse por más de un minuto. Y parecía que Kouga sentía y experimentaba lo mismo que ella.

Estar entre sus brazos era sobrecogedor, la llenaba de tranquilidad y confianza. Cayó sentada sobre el edredón, y vio como Kouga se arrodillaba para desabrocharle el jeans y quitarle los zapatos, sin perder por ningún segundo el contacto visual. Después que él se pusiera de pie, Ayame hizo exactamente lo mismo, volviendo a sentarse cuando terminó.

Cuando estuvieron solo con ropa interior, llegó el momento de apreciarse por completo.

Kouga contuvo la respiración y se convenció en solo un instante que era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Amaba a esa mujer. No estaba seguro en que momento había ocurrido, la primera mirada, la primera palabra.... El primer beso. Tantos recuerdos que habían acudido a su mente justo ahora, cuando estaba a punto de confirmarle que ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Ayame, por su parte, estaba tan absorta como él en su visión y recuerdos. Cualquier niña soñaba alguna vez con que llegara un gallardo príncipe, sobre su brillante corcel blanco, a rescatarlas de los sufrimientos que amenazaban su vida. Ella, podía decir orgullosa que el hombre que amaba superaba a toda fantasía imaginada.

La primera sonrisa que Kouga le había dirigido, tenía tanta sinceridad como sus ojos, pero no había sido capaz de admitirlo hasta mucho tiempo después.

La pasión los consumía como el fuego a la madera en medio de una fogata. Cuando volvieron a tocarse el placer fue tan palpable que casi no podían controlarse. Kouga la sostuvo por la espalda, inclinándose para besarla. Shimamura apoyó los codos sobre las cobijas, dejando que él se situara casi por completo sobre ella.

El beso se profundizaba y, conforme pasaban los segundos, se iba haciendo insuficiente. Querían más, exigían más. El joven Ryuzaki bajó nuevamente por el cuello de Ayame, dejando rastros húmedos que se desvanecían a instante por el calor de la piel, y cuando llego al bretel, fue corriéndolo lentamente junto a sus caricias. Anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa volver a sentirse dentro de Ayame.

Cuando por fin se deshizo de la molesta prenda, y los senos femeninos quedaron al descubierto, se sintió libre y feliz. Esa mujer lo llenaba de todo cuanto había deseado. Era la sensación más gratificante que podía recordar.

¿Qué le respondería Ayame si él le proponía matrimonio? El solo pensar en eso lo hizo sonreír misteriosamente.

Cuando Kouga volvió a besar su cuello, creando un camino con destino a los encantos de Ayame, esta dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueó contra la boca que le proporcionaba tanto placer.

Le acarició el muslo con delicadeza, la piel blanca era tan suave que le parecía de porcelana.

Ya recostados en la cama, Kouga la atrajo aun mas hacia él, quería sentir que se fundían en uno solo.

- Necesito… - susurró entre cortadamente la pelirroja, antes de sentir que el hombre levantaba la cabeza para observarla.

El verla así, removiéndose inquieta bajo su cuerpo, presa de algo que solo había experimentado en sus brazos lo hizo llegar aun más arriba de lo que se encontraba.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó con voz grabe, causada por la excitación contenida.

Ayame alzó el rostro, abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. Pero eso no era suficiente para él, una vez se había jurado que haría que ella rogara por su calor.

- Necesito… - comenzó otra vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior - … Te necesito a ti, Kouga.

Como si de un rayo que atraviesa el cielo se tratara, Kouga la invadió con intensidad, pasión y deseo. La joven se aferró a la espalda masculina, enterrando las uñas al no poder dominarse, al mismo tiempo en que se inclinaba para juntar sus labios con los de su amado en un beso arrebatador que les quitó el aliento.

Tantas emociones lo atacaron juntas que se le dificultaba respirar. La sangre parecía bombear por su venas tres veces más rápido de lo normal, ocasionando que el calor aumentara, especialmente en su rostro y en su entrepierna.

No podía mas, el placer explotó dentro de ella como si se tratara de una bomba. Tan delicioso, tan excitante, que lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar por el.

No había nada más gratificante y satisfactorio que sentirse unido a la persona que se ama. Disfrutando sin fronteras cada minuto que estaban juntos, no existían inhibiciones ya entre ellos, luego, cuando estuvieran saciados el uno del otro, al menos por el momento, arreglarían los problemas que los esperaban en el exterior.

Había mucho que expresarse esa noche, pero, para su suerte, contaban con todo el tiempo que deseaban... Y talvez mucho mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol, con apenas unos débiles rayos que salían por detrás de las montañas, fueron suficientes para lograr despertarlo. Sus orbes azules aparecieron perezosas, anunciando su cómodo despertar.

¡Cielos! Hace años que no dormía tan bien. ¿Y todo porque? Porque su cuerpo estaba tranquilo, y su corazón rebosante en felicidad.

Ya no tenía problemas con su padre, Naraku ya no formaba parte de la economía de su familia y esto, estar junto a la mujer que amaba, era lo único que le faltaba para completar su vida.

Ella dormía tranquilamente, acurrucada entre sus brazos como un bebé. Su rostro pasivo, sereno, era lo primero que quería ver al despertar el día siguiente, y el siguiente, y todos lo que vinieran.

Sonrió con sinceridad, como no lo había hecho desde que su madre vivía, y se acercó despacio hasta sus labios para depositar un casto beso. Ayame se removió solo un poco, curvando la delicada línea de su boca en una infantil sonrisa.

Por fin… Su deseo se había vuelto realidad. Ayame sonreía única y exclusivamente para él.

Muy a su pesar, después de pasar cerca de quince minutos sin moverse, acomodado sobre un codo para observarla mejor, miró el reloj en la mesa de noche a la espalda de la pelirroja.

En menos de una hora tenía la última reunión con el dueño del hotel para dar por finalizado el cambio de propietario. Debía salir de esa cama y arreglarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, sospechaba que si volvía a quedarse absorto en el rostro de Ayame le seria imposible moverse de su posición.

Cuando salió del baño, ya totalmente vestido, observó nuevamente a la mujer. Esta abrazaba la almohada que él había utilizado, seguramente como un reemplazo del hombre que ya no estaba acostado junto a ella, y con las cobijas tapándole solo desde la cintura hacia abajo. Su cabello rojizo estaba esparcido desordenadamente detrás de su espalda, creando una llama en un fondo totalmente blanco.

Deseaba, más que nada en ese momento, no tener que asistir a esa absurda reunión. _"Tal vez si llamo a Miroku…"_ Pensó, inmediatamente después desecho la idea, aunque la tentación era realmente mucha, no podía dejar de lado sus obligaciones. Además, estaba seguro que si Ayame se enteraba se enfurecería.

Dio algunas vueltas por el lugar, recogiendo la ropa regada y ordenándola sobre el sofá más cercano. Buscando excusas para quedarse más tiempo y presenciar como despertaba, pero eso parecía ser algo muy poco probable.

Con un suspiro resignado y, cerrando las puertas, salió de la habitación. Encendió la chimenea, pensando que el ambiente estaría demasiado frío para cuando Ayame despertara.

Volvió a sonreír imperceptiblemente, recordándola junto a su cuerpo, y, ahora si, se marcho con rumbo a la reunión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No… cinco minutos más. No quería despertar y dejar de presenciar ese hermoso sueño que la tenía suspendida por las nubes.

- Kouga… - susurró más dormida que despierta.

Enseguida, mientras tanteaba con su mano el lugar de la cama donde se suponía estaría el hombre, se sentó, abriendo los ojos al instante.

La sábana resbalo por su cuerpo, dejando en evidencia su desnudez. Por un segundo, al no encontrarlo, pensó que todo había sido una fantasía, pero al verse descartó su primera idea.

Arrugó la tela sobre su pecho, sin poder evitar que una suave risa escapara por sus labios. ¡Estaba feliz! Ya nada quedaba entre ellos, por fin había reunido el valor para dejar de ocultarse detrás de ese muro invisible que había creado para protegerse. Y todo gracias a él…

Ahora podría comenzar a disfrutar de la vida, junto a la persona más importante en su mundo.

Volvió a recostarse y giró hacia un lado, observando la lluvia chocar contra los enormes ventanales que carecían de cortinas y que abarcaban toda la extensión de la pared. Era un verdadero placer despertar con un paisaje así.

Sonrió avergonzada, pensando que si se veía algo desde el exterior no seria capaz de volver a dar la cara en publico, pero afortunadamente eran vidrios polarizados.

Contempló el lugar donde se encontraba, aprovechando la luminosidad que atravesaba la habitación, hasta llegar al más mínimo rincón.

Al lado izquierdo estaban el baño y el armario, al derecho, entre a la mesa de noche y el ventanal, se hallaba un sillón de un cuerpo. Al frente una puerta doble corrediza, separaba la habitación de la sala. Y ella se encontraba en el centro en una enorme cama de dosel.

Era hermosa, sin duda, muy diferente a la que tenía ella, que era simple, pero acogedora.

Se puso de pie y, del sillón, tomó la camisa de Kouga que seguramente él había puesto en ese lugar junto a su ropa. Mientras se abotonaba la prenda, salió del lugar para llegar a la sala, donde la formidable chimenea estaba encendida, caldeando el ambiente.

Estaba algo adolorida por la agitada noche, pero extrañamente se sentía llena de energía. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido? Busco con sus orbes esmeraldas algún reloj, el cual encontró colgado cerca de un bar de madera.

Eran casi las una de la tarde… ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera dormido tanto? Si ni siquiera había sentido a Kouga cuando este se levantó, lo que seguramente había pasado hace ya algunas horas.

Aun absorta en el péndulo del reloj, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo un objeto que llamó inmediatamente su atención. ¡Su equipaje!

Se aproximó hasta el para examinarlo, estaba igual como ella lo había dejado el día anterior, listo para tomarlo y retirarse del hotel ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Sin duda, había despertado con un sin fin de preguntas en la cabeza, aunque la mas importante era… ¿Dónde estaba Kouga?

Como si se tratara de las respuestas a todas sus interrogaciones, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, rompiendo la calma y el silencio instaurado en el lugar. Lo cogió y una voz femenina contestó del otro lado.

- ¿Señorita Shimamura? – interrogó con cortesía.

- Si… - Ayame se tardo por lo menos cinco segundos en contestar, debido a la sorpresa de que supieran que estaba en ese cuarto.

- El señor Ryusaki pregunta si usted desea reunirse con él para almorzar.

Suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta porque habían llamado ahí y no a su habitación.

- Claro – respondió encantada – Dígale que en media hora estoy con él en el restaurante.

Escuchó como aceptaban en su nombre y luego colgó para ir lo mas aprisa posible a tomar su maleta y volver a la habitación, dispuesta a arreglarse y dejar a Kouga sin respiración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vestida con jeans azul, a juego con la chaqueta de mezclilla, salió del ascensor con paso seguro. Bajó las escaleras sonriendo con decisión, recordando la escena que se había llevado a cavo en ese mismo lugar.

Los tacones de sus botas resonaron en el piso de madera del vestíbulo, mientras sus cabellos rozaban sus mejillas en la prisa que llevaba. Trataba de mentalizarse para no saltar en los brazos de Kouga cuando lo viera, pues quería evitar un momento bochornoso para ambos, pero el solo pensar en esa sonrisa perturbadora le quitaba toda la determinación.

Las puertas de cristal se mostraron frente a ella y abriéndolas entró en el reconfortante restaurante. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió una mirada a la hermosa pecera que se llevaba la gloria del lugar, para luego comenzar la búsqueda de quien la esperaba. Aunque…

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, al mismo tiempo que se le desencajaba la mandíbula. Bien, le habían informado que el señor Ryusaki la esperaba, pero estaba claro que ese no era el hombre que esperaba ver. Contemplo aturdida como no había equivocación cuando la mirada zafiro, idéntica a la de Kouga, se posaba sobre ella y se ponía de pie, esperando a que se acercara.

Por un instante considero la posibilidad de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sin embargo, descarto la idea tan rápido como había aparecido. Sabia que tendría que enfrentarlo, pero pensaba que lo haría con Kouga, y no tan pronto.

Si, ese hombre la intimidaba. Él podía arrebatarle toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento y eso la asustaba mas que ninguna otra cosa.

Decidió que no podría huir por siempre, así que mejor arreglar aquel asunto de una vez por todas. Cambió su mirada temerosa por una resuelta y reanudo su caminar. Sintió un ligero temblor en las piernas, pero lo ignoró como si nada hubiera pasado.

Llegó junto a la mesa, sin quitar los ojos del rostro del hombre. Tenía un sorprendente parecido a Kouga, aunque la edad y el trabajo le pasaban la cuenta.

- Buenas tardes – saludó con dificultad, pero con educación. Todo a su alrededor parecía estar en completo silencio, y tenia la sensación de ser el centro de atención.

De reojo, notó que por lo menos mas de veinte personas los miraban entre asombrados y embobados.

- No les tome atención – indicó el hombre, como adivinando sus pensamientos – Siéntese por favor.

Ayame obedeció luego de quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla en el respaldo de la silla, quedando solo con una delicada blusa de tirantes blanca. Tragó repetidas veces para tratar de quitar en nudo de su garganta, aunque parecía estar haciéndosele imposible.

- Es un placer conocerla – dijo, cortando el incomodo silencio – Mi nombre es Akira Ryusaki, aunque usted ya debe saberlo.

La pelirroja solo asintió confundida por la actitud amable de él, sin embargo, procuró permanecer con su guardia alta, no permitiría que la descubriera volando bajo.

- Ya nos conocíamos, ¿Recuerda? – desafió determinada – Trabajo en Taisho Company.

Un murmullo general se instauró cerca de ellos. La mayoría de las personas que se hospedaban en el hotel tenían buena posición social e influencias, por lo que el nombre del empresario no era desconocido. El saber que estaba hablando con una empleada de sus resientes nuevos amigos era toda una novedad.

Sin prestarle atención a su entorno, Akira solo se limitó a sonreír complacido por la actitud de ella. Notaba en el brillo de su mirada que no esperaba nada bueno de él, y no podía culparla, después de todo, la primera impresión nunca se olvida.

- Por supuesto, lo recuerdo – apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, a solo centímetros de la vajilla de porcelana, y descanso la cabeza en sus manos – La mujer que tanto se empeña mi hijo en proteger.

Con la última frase, a Ayame se le crisparon los vellos de la nuca ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel hombre en ese lugar? Las manos comenzaron a temblarle sobre su regazo, no obstante, se mantuvo firme, sin dejarse amedrentar.

- Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con usted – dijo antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra – Conocerla mejor, saber que tipo de persona es.

Justo en ese momento apareció un mesero, dispuesto a tomar la orden. Ayame agradeció internamente por la interrupción, así podría sosegarse un poco y pensar con calma. Él no parecía dispuesto a atacarla, incluso su pose se notaba mucho mas relajada que la de ella, pero algo no le permitía confiar completamente… Tal vez fuera ese brillo suspicaz y misterioso que tenia en los ojos y la sonrisa, tan parecido a los de Kouga cuando se preparaba para una pelea, meses atrás.

- ¡Oh, claro! Casi lo olvido – dijo una vez el joven se retiro con los pedidos. Se inclinó hasta un maletín que descansaba junto a sus pies y extrajo un trozo de papel – Es un obsequio, estoy seguro que le gustara conservarlo.

Ayame tomó lo que se le entregaba con cierta desconfianza, al voltearlo una notable sonrojo le adornó las mejillas.

- ¿Cómo…? – trató de preguntar, pero esta vez las palabras no lograron salir de su boca.

- Se sorprendería lo que puede hacer un buen contacto – respondió, nuevamente adivinando los pensamientos de la joven. Sonrió satisfecho mientras ella observaba embelesada la fotografía en sus manos.

¡Era del día de la inauguración del hotel! Específicamente de la ultima pose del baile que había compartido con Kouga. Miles de recuerdos acudieron a su mente, haciéndola olvidar con quien, y en que lugar, se encontraba. Ese día había comenzado su auténtica historia, porque, aunque no lo hubiera deseado, desde que probó los labios de Kouga había quedado condenada.

- Gracias – susurró contenta. No importaba quien se la había dado, lo importante era que lo guardaría como un tesoro.

Los minutos pasaron y la comida les fue servida, mientras comían, el silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia, no obstante, con mucha menos tensión que antes.

Una suave melodía ambiental llenaba los espacios y disimulaba el sonido natural de la lluvia.

- Supongo que debe preguntarse el motivo de mi presencia aquí – dijo Akira con tranquilidad, levantando la vista de su comida.

Ayame asintió lentamente, devolviendo el tenedor que se dirigía a su boca al plato y poniendo toda su atención en el hombre frente a ella.

- Deseo que usted… - posó una de sus manos sobre la de Ayame – Haga feliz a Kouga.

Eso era… Lo último que pensó que él diría. Sonrió radiante, feliz y sincera.

- Viviré para eso… Señor.

El hombre correspondió el gesto, mirándola directo a los ojos con simpatía. Si, esa mujer era la indicada. Una parte de su carácter le recordaba irremediablemente a su difunta esposa.

- Bueno, partiendo de la base que ahora nos veremos mucho mas seguido, sugiero que nos llamemos por nuestro nombre de pila – opinó Akira, al mismo tiempo que desviaba sus ojos imperceptiblemente.

Por un momento, Ayame se preguntó a que se debía el cambio en la actitud de él. Es decir, la última vez que lo había visto, le había parecido un hombre estoico, calculador y frío. Ahora, en cambio, parecía acogedor, cariñoso y amigable. Ni la sombra de lo que esperaba enfrentar cuando lo vio sentado en aquella mesa.

Tal vez… Akira Ryusaki era de esa manera cuando su esposa vivía.

No tuvo tiempo para seguir meditando el asunto, pues una presencia a su lado atrajo toda su atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de buscarla en la habitación, sin éxito, estaba mas que extrañado. Sus pertenencias estaban ahí, pero no había ni rastro de ella ¿Dónde podría estar?

Podría haber salido a pasear, en el hotel daban visitas guiadas por los alrededores, pero descarto la idea al ver que la lluvia se intensificaba.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en el vestíbulo, decidió hacer lo más simple: preguntar en recepción. Lo más probable era que si por algún motivo hubiera salido, habría algún mensaje para él en ese lugar.

- Disculpe, busco a la señorita Ayame Shimamura ¿Tendrán alguna información de su paradero? – preguntó a la mujer rubia tras el mostrador.

- Por supuesto, déjeme revisar… - pasaron algunos minutos, los que a Kouga le parecieron eternos

Mientras esperaba, paseó la vista por los numerosos cuadros de artistas conocidos que colgaban armoniosamente por las paredes. Se distrajo observando a las parejas que saldrían a disfrutar de los beneficios del hotel sin importar el clima.

"_Esta es la mejor luna de miel que he…" _fueron las palabras que alcanzó a escuchar de una mujer que era abrazada por su marido, al mismo tiempo que pasaban junto a él.

La idea de un matrimonio volvió a ocupar su mente. No estaba seguro de cuantas veces había pensado en eso desde que había despertado, pero no le parecía nada desagradable verse todos los días con la misma mujer, con algunos niños y perros. Mas aun si esa familia la formaba con Ayame. Definitivamente tenía que hablar sobre ese tema con ella, sin embargo… ¿Cómo hacerlo?

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – cuestionó sorprendido, luego de escuchar lo que le había informado la recepcionista – Eso es imposible, yo soy el único Ryusaki hospedado aquí.

- No señor, esta mañana se registro otro hombre… Akira Ryusaki.

Solo musitó un leve gracias y salió disparado hacia donde le habían dicho. Siguió, sin saber, el mismo camino que había trazado Ayame hace casi una hora, y entró sin delicadeza al restaurante.

No demoró ni diez segundos en ubicar la brillante cabellera de Ayame, así como darse cuenta que las dos personas de la mesa conversaban armoniosamente, sin darle importancia a las miradas curiosas que se posaban en ellos cada minuto.

Vio que su padre había notado su presencia, después de decirle algo a la pelirroja, y la diversión iluminó sus ojos azules. Seguramente había puesto una cara digna de una persona furiosa. Y la verdad era que no le hacia ninguna gracia verlo con Ayame ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando?

Caminó hasta ellos con calma, controlando sus emociones al máximo, no le daría el gusto a los presentes de un numerito público. Cuando llegó a su cometido, se situó sigilosamente al lado de la mujer, admirándola en silencio, amándola mas de lo que lo hacia esa mañana.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, su padre tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- _¿Qué haces aquí? _- siseó enfadado, utilizando, tal vez sin querer, su lengua natal. Miró al hombre sentado, exigiendo una respuesta.

- _Nada especial, solo traje un obsequio para mi futura nuera_ - respondió con serenidad, en el mismo idioma que su hijo.

Kouga escudriñó en su mirada, buscando algún signo de broma, al mismo tiempo que se obligaba a respirar con normalidad, pero no encontró nada parecido ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

¿Es que acaso había adivinado lo que estaba pensado desde esa mañana?

Por un momento no supo que responder. Su padre tenia un increíble poder de intuición, no por nada había hecho tantos negocios acertados durante su vida, pero esto escapaba de su lógica. Obviamente desde el principio él sabia algo que todos ignoraban.

-_ Exijo una explicación _- dijo, notablemente mas tranquilo. Si bien, era completamente conciente de presencia de Ayame, no aparto la vista ni un segundo de esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos – _Ahora._

- _Sabia que ella estaría aquí. Por eso te envié, con la excusa de la compra del hotel_ – aclaró. Dejando fuera de lugar todas las dudas que se formaban en la mente de Kouga.

- _Hiciste esto para que yo..._ – las palabras terminaron muriendo en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de los planes que había tenido su padre desde un comienzo – _Debes estar bromeando, como sabrías..._

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, Akira perfectamente podría responderle "De la misma manera que supe que estabas en Japón la ultima vez", así que prefirió ahorrarse la explicación.

Se pasó la mano de manera despreocupada por el cabello, aun demasiado incrédulo por lo que estaba pasando para darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Ahí, en medio del comedor del hotel que acababa de adquirir, sintió crecer un nuevo respeto y cariño por su progenitor; un sentimiento tan inesperado que lo único que podía hacer era sentir como la felicidad, recientemente descubierta, aumentaba unos cuantos puntos mas.

Ayame, mientras tanto, los miraba alternadamente, sin que ninguno se dignara a mirarla ni siquiera un momento. ¡Esto era el colmo! Podía soportar la decepción de despertar sola después esa noche maravillosa, incluso era tolerable una sorpresa como la de encontrar al señor Ryuzaki en lugar de Kouga en el restaurante.

Pero por ningún motivo permitiría ser ignorada de esa manera.

Cerró los puños sobre la mesa, recordándose por tercera vez que debía evitar cualquier tipo de espectáculo. Carraspeó con fuerza disimulada, lo suficientemente alto para que solo ellos la escucharan, y esperó. Nada.

Observó primero al hombre mayor, con una sonrisa cansada y satisfecha pintada en el rostro, y luego al que estaba de pie junto a ella, con ese irresistible mechón oscuro que se había desprendido de los demás descansando en su frente, ninguno se daba por aludido.

Un creciente enojo se fue apoderando de ella, era obvio que si hablaban en ese idioma era para que nadie supiera que estaban diciendo, incluyéndola.

Bien, si pretendían seguir aparentando que no existía, no tenía nada mas que hacer en ese lugar. Tomó el obsequio de Akira con la mano derecha y, erguida como si se tratara de alguna reina, se puso de pie para retirarse.

- Caballeros... – ni siquiera se molesto en decir que se retiraba, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia el señor Ryusaki en modo de despedida y se volteó, tomando a su paso la chaqueta de la silla.

Fue lo único necesario para que los hombres salieran de su estupor, percatándose inmediatamente que se habían olvidado de la joven. Kouga se quedo ahí, parado como si estuviera mirando algo muy lejano.

- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? – cuestionó su padre a su espalda, ya hablando normalmente.

El Ryusaki mas joven le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de salir tras la pista de Ayame.

No logró alcanzarla hasta llegar al hall, ella estaba subiendo los primeros escalones hacia el segundo piso.

- Espera – pidió Kouga cogiendo su muñeca al vuelo. No podía dejarla ir. Sintió el calor emanar de la piel de Ayame y por un momento experimentó la apremiante necesidad de estrecharla entre su brazos – Debo decirte algo importante.

Ayame lo observó por algo mas de diez segundos, pasando la mirada desde su mano hasta su rostro, que estaba serio de repente. No supo porque, pero tuvo la impresión que los próximos cinco minutos cambiarían su vida para siempre.

- Yo... – Soltó lentamente a la pelirroja para aclararse la garganta – Yo he... – Kouga la miró con nerviosismo, algo que provocó la ternura de Ayame, quien solo sonrió tranquilizadora, esperando pacientemente a que terminara que quería decir. Luego de un profundo suspiro soltó - ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

El silencio fue espontáneo y general. Las personas en la sala se habían detenido ante la inesperada proposición

Ayame casi sintió que podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Kouga... ¿O era el suyo?

En tan solo un par se segundos pasaron miles de pensamientos por su cabeza. No era posible que él le dijera algo así como una broma. Atrás habían quedado los días en los que desconfiaba constantemente de las palabras que él pronunciaba, ahora solo podía observarlo como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma diferente, sintiendo que las palabra se le atascaban en la garganta por la emoción al saber la verdad.

Realmente él quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Kouga estaba nervioso antes de hacer la pregunta, también lo había estado mientras la pronunciaba, pero eso no era nada comparado con la espera a la que Ayame lo estaba sometiendo.

Ella no podía rechazarlo, por que si eso pasaba... no tenia idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en la cara de la pelirroja, un instante antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y reclamar sus labios. La sorpresa de Kouga solo duro un segundo, y el resto del momento se dedicó a disfrutarlo. Si todas las respuestas que Ayame pretendía darle serian como esa, el joven pronosticaba un futuro fascinante.

- He de suponer que eso es un si – dijo un tono gracioso al dar por acabado el beso.

Ayame prefirió responder de la misma manera en la que ya lo había hecho, mientras las personas estallaban en un discreto aplauso. No todos los días se veía algo así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Si es niño, entonces yo debo tener una niña, así podemos comprometerlos – comentó Ayame que, ataviada en elegante vestido verde esmeralda, miraba soñadoramente a su amiga Kagome.

La mujer, aunque sonriendo, observó hacia los alrededores, preocupada de que nadie las escuchara. Su hermoso traje de novia le hacia destacar su piel e iluminaba sus ojos.

- Eso seria maravilloso... ya estoy pensando las tiendas que podremos visitar para comprar las cosas que necesite – opinó Rin, que parecía la mas despreocupada de las tres – Conozco algunas que son buenísimas y...

- ¡Silencio! – alcanzó a decir Kagome cuando vio a su flamante marido acercarse entre la multitud.

- Creo que les robare a la novia algunos minutos, es hora de bailar el vals – dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de la joven y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

- ¿Cuándo crees que se lo diga? – preguntó Ayame escondiendo su sonrisa.

- No lo sé – respondió sinceramente su compañera – Pero la comprendo, recuerdo que cuando Sesshoumaru supo que yo estaba embarazada no me dejaba ir a ningún sitio sola, parecía un perro guardián – explicó alzando los hombros para restarle importancia – Seguramente su hermano será igual...

- Lo dices como se fuera una desgracia – dijo la pelirroja después de lanzar una carcajada.

Rin le lanzó una mirada misteriosa, que provoco que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran, y sonrió... muy lentamente.

- Muy pronto sabrás que tipo de desgracia es – y diciendo eso, se marchó, pues era el momento en el que los padrinos bailaban junto a los novios.

Ayame sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la sensación de miedo que habían causado aquellas palabras. _"No puede se tan malo"_ pensó, viendo como ambas parejas sonreían en el centro de la pista.

Mientras la música continuaba, imaginó en lo que seria su propio matrimonio. Las cosas habían salido muy bien, Kouga se estaba haciendo cargo de la parte de la empresa que se había trasladado a Japón y aspiraba a superar su padre. En los meses trascurridos, los Ryusaki habían adquirido tres hoteles mas y un par estaba en construcción.

Lo único que la preocupaba era que su futuro suegro pretendía hacer una fiesta que dejara a todos con la boca abierta y Kouga no parecía demasiado molesto por la situación _"Después de todo, solo nos casaremos una vez"_ decía todas las veces que tocaban el tema.

Suspiro con cansancio al tiempo que pasaba la mirada por la multitud, buscando al dueño de sus pensamientos.

- Espero que me estés buscando a mi – susurró una voz profunda y calmada en su oído izquierdo, mientras unos poderosos brazos la tomaban por la cintura.

- No señor, se equivoca, buscaba a mi prometido – respondió moviendo la cabeza para verlo mejor.

- Un hombre afortunado su prometido, al tener a una mujer tan hermosa como usted – dijo, dándole un beso en el hombro, que estaba solo cubierto por al delgadas tiras del vestido, y sonriendo de lado al mirarla.

- Y muy celoso también – puntualizó observando sus ojos azules, tan tranquilos y seductores que no resistió la tentación por seguir jugando con él – Le aseguro que no le gustara ver como se aprovecha de mi.

- Esta vez usted se equivoca, señorita – se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, viendo encantado como Ayame seguía absorta aquel movimiento. Esperó hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo y levantó una ceja de manera interrogativa, entonces continuó – Él no se molestara y... si usted cree que esto es estar aprovechándome de usted, espere a ver lo que le hago en la otra habitación.

Ambos sonrieron para desaparecer entre las personas, buscando un lugar en el que pudieran "conversar" mejor, y no se les volvió a ver hasta después de algunas horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- 6 Años después -**

- Vamos a llegar tarde – dijo una niña, de unos cuatro años de edad, en un tono tan alegre que a su madre se le hizo imposible mirarla enfadada por el espejo retrovisor.

Ambas estaban instaladas en un auto pequeño, pero muy cómodo, de color azul oscuro. El trafico parecía estar en su apogeo y la desesperación de la mujer se hacia cada vez mas grande al saber que tan solo se encontraban a unas cuantas cuadras de su destino.

- No es así, cariño – contestó con mas paciencia de la que tenía, de todas maneras sabia perfectamente que su hija no tenia la culpa.

Era un viernes por la tarde, después del trabajo, la mujer había recogido a la pequeña en el jardín de infantes y ahora estaban camino a la ultima responsabilidad del día.

Justo en ese momento la luz de semáforo cambió, y con ella la suerte de la pelirroja. En un par de minutos estuvieron en el lugar indicado. Estacionó y bajo para sacar a su hija del vehículo.

La niña salto del auto y giro sobre la acera, haciendo que su vestido blanco y su cabello, de un castaño un poco mas claro que el de su padre, ondearan con ella.

- ¿Papá vendrá hoy? – preguntó con inocencia, al mismo tiempo que recibía una muñeca de manos de su madre.

- No lo creo... dijo que tenía una reunión muy importante – respondió con melancolía, soltó un suspiro y cerró el auto – Vamos – tomó la pequeña mano entre la suya y se adentraron en el edificio.

Aunque no habían demasiadas personas en el interior, las habían de todas las edades, tanto hombres como mujeres, todas vestidas para la ocasión.

Mientras la pequeña se acomodaba en una silla a la orilla de lo que parecía ser una pista de baile, la mujer se hizo una cola alta, aunque su cabello pelirrojo alcanzó con facilidad la mitad de su espalda.

- Muy bien, todos al centro – anunció un hombre que parecía ser la autoridad en el lugar.

- ¿Cuándo comenzaran mis clases? – cuestionó ilusionada la pequeña.

-Pronto... solo faltan algunas semanas, veras como se pasan volando – le acaricio el cabello y beso su mejilla antes de partir donde estaban los demás.

- Ahora, busquen una pareja, que hoy practicaremos lo que muchos han esperado... el tango – se alejó hasta el equipo y acciono el botón.

Los acordes de un violín comenzaron a sonar, suaves y armónicos, tan conocidos para ella que solo le bastaron unos segundos para reconocer la melodía que traía consigo recuerdos gloriosos.

- Mmm... Mi canción favorita – le susurró una voz a su espalda, la joven se volteó inmediatamente y sonrió – Señora... – hizo una elegante reverencia - ¿Me concede esta pieza?

Como simple respuesta apoyó la mano en la que él le ofrecía y juntos tomaron la posición indicada para comenzar el tango.

- Espero que su marido no se moleste – dijo al tiempo en que acomodaba su palma en la curva de la espalda de la mujer.

- No se preocupe, él esta en una reunión en este momento – sonrió descarada, la música aun pausada.

- Me encantas – murmuró el hombre un instante antes de robarle un beso.

- ¡Kouga!

El simplemente levantó los hombros y sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa tan suya que a Ayame se le olvidaron las razones por las cuales protestaba. En ese momento él le guiño el ojo a alguien detrás de ella y cuando volteo, para saber de quien se trataba, vio a su hija riendo sonrojada.

Su hija... de ambos. Una de las cosas mas importantes de su vida.

- Debo decirte algo importante – dijo recordando el motivo por el que había recogido tarde a la niña.

El movimiento empezó. La pelirroja se dejo llevar, sabiendo que él era un guía excelente. Los pensamientos volvieron a escapársele, como si la música se los llevara con el viento. Era tan fácil perderse en sus brazos.

El profesor hizo espacio, conciente que este baile seria para recordar, ordenando que todos miraran con atención.

- El tango nos solo es técnica... la pasión es fundamental...

Sin embargo, esas palabras llegaron demasiado amortiguadas a los oídos de los bailarines, que estaban consumidos por la mirada del otro.

Los movimientos sensuales eran ejecutados con perfección, como si ya lo hubieran hecho miles de veces. Y es que aquel baile estaría grabado para siempre en sus memorias, como una marca que los hizo darse cuenta que ya no podían dar marcha atrás en lo que sentían.

Los últimos pasos fueron los mas llamativos, mientras Ayame sujetaba los hombros de él y se inclinaba hacia atrás, Kouga le tomaba la pierna derecha para acomodarla en su cadera izquierda, al mismo tiempo que acercaba su nariz y boca hasta el cuello femenino. Igual que aquella primera vez.

- ¡Maravilloso! – exclamó alegre y entusiasmado el profesor, aunque, nuevamente, ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

Fue un verdadero placer que, al soltar un poco del aire contenido, la mujer temblara bajo sus labios. Ayame, que respiraba agitadamente, levantó la cabeza y lo observó con intensidad.

- Estoy embarazada – susurró simplemente, justo cuando la melodía terminó.

La reacción de Kouga no fue la que la pelirroja había esperado. Se mantuvo tranquilo mientras se enderezaban, sin ninguna nota de sorpresa tiñendo sus ojos.

- Esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido en el día – dijo en un tono bajo, profundo – Aunque... ya lo sabia.

De acuerdo, en un principio la idea había sido darle una sorpresa a él, pero estaba claro que nuevamente le había ganado. Por que si una cosa había aprendido en todos estos años de casada con él, era que casi siempre sabia las cosas por adelantado.

Kouga se terminó de acercar para besarla lenta y apasionadamente, sin darle importancia a los que estuvieran mirando.

Parada sobre la silla, aplaudiendo discretamente y con su ojos azule fijos en la pareja, la niña sonreía, porque aun a su corta edad, estaba segura que un amor como el que expresaban sus padres con una simple mirada, era único.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Al igual que el amor... la pasión se adapta diseño que nosotros le otorguemos, no importa el lugar, ni el momento, solo importa que sea "esa" persona._

**Simplemente agregar que disfrute mucho escribiendo esta historia y agradesco sinceramente a todos los que se dieron un momento para leer.**

**Solo una aclaracion, bueno la cancion de tango no es mia, y es la misma que la del capitulo dos. Tambien la frase "****En un beso… Sabrás todo lo que he callado" es del gran poeta chileno Pablo Neruda. **

**Eso seria... ****Nos estaremos viendo por ahí.**

**Saludos!!**

**Se despide... Lirio Negro.**


End file.
